After the good bye
by Ayomi-chan
Summary: "It's such a complicated life..." "Why can't we just be with the person we love!" "If I was a bad person I would kill you and kill myself!" "Why i keep on living...there is nothing to live for anymore!" These are what keeps crossing Yagami Taichi's head after saying good bye!


_**Japan, Osaka, a very rainy night, **_

The waiter entered the back office of the coffee shop "Mizumi-sama!" he called the owner; a young woman raised her head "Maki-san!" He walked toward the young owner "I'm done for tonight" the girl smiled; two clear dimples appeared on her cheeks "Thank you for your work…you can leave" "What about you Mizumi-sama?!" "I will stay little longer…I have to finish some reports" "Need help?!" "Thank you, Maki-san, go to your family and have a nice weekend" The waiter smiled, he bowed his head then left the office…

_**Two hours later,**_

Kudo Mizumi raised her head when a very load lighting stroke, she looked at the big window in front of her, it was raining and it was a heavy rain, she was too busy to notice the rain, she picked her smart phone and looked at the time, it was almost the midnight "Almost the midnight!" She stood up and stretched her arms then walked to her coffee corner to make some coffee, she is known for being coffee and tea addict…while waiting for the coffee machine to finish making her coffee, her mobile stared to ring, she picked and saw her mother name was on screen, she answered "Hi Ka-san…yah I'm still at the coffee shop…yes…" She picked her cup and was about to walk back to the working table when she notice something outside the window…she walked closer and saw a man was fighting to stand…he was trying to catch some breath and suddenly…he fall down breathing hard…she get shocked "Ka-chan…I will call you later…no don't worry…yes I promise, bye" She quickly picked her coat and umbrella then ran outside…she saw him on the ground in the middle of the empty street fighting for his breath…she sat next to him and puts her hand on his forehead and got shocked "He is burning!" She looked around her but no one was around, the man on the floor stared to couch hard, she didn't know what to do "Ow my god!" "Everything is ok miss?!" Someone said from behind, she turned and saw a middle-aged man, she nodded…

_**Two days later,**_

The nurse was fixing the drip when she noticed that the man's hand is moving, she looked at him "Yagami-san…can you hear me?!" slowly his brown eyes are opened, he saw someone is rushing in front of him, and after short while two persons came in and started to talk to him, but his vision was still unclear and he felt so dizzy…

"Yagami-san…can you hear me?!" Yagami Taichi kept looking at the source of the voice, he felt about someone is holding his face and focusing a small light on his eyes…he closed his eyes then opened them…after couple minutes his vision started to be clear…he saw three person are standing in front of him, a nurse and next to her a doctor and next to them stood a young woman…he kept looking at them confused "Where…where am I?!"

"You are in the hospital!" The doctor said while checking his pulse…Taichi kept looking at them so confused and lost "Hospital?!" The doctor nodded "Yes, Kudo-san brought you here two days ago" The doctor explained, Taichi opened his eyes shocked "Two days ago?! I was in the hospital for two days?!" He said confused "Yes…you had very high fever and infection…but with drips and fever dropping medicines you became better now" Taichi didn't know what to say, he was so shocked, then he looked at the girl who was standing next to the doctor, looking so worried at him, she came closer "How do you feel now?!" She asked softly, he could see two clear dimples showing on her cheeks…and…her eyes…they are…different…she gets two eye colors…the right eye is bright blue and the left eye is green "Yagami-san, Kudo-san brought you here two days ago…technically she is your savor" The doctor said cheerful, Taichi was still looking at the standing girl who was smiling…

After a while, the nurse came in and brought his lunch, she placed it on the table in front of him on the bed "Finish your food…your body is still recovering" The nurse said smiling then left, Mizumi was sitting on a chair in front of him, he looked at her "Sorry for giving you all that troubles!" She already told him what happened "Don't ever say that, no troubles at all, I'm just glad you are feeling better now" she said that smiling, he wish that she would stop smiling, for some reason her smile is making his heart beats fast…it isn't like he fall in love with her or something but her smile is really attractive not to forget these eyes and her sweet voice "So telling from your accent, I'm still in Osaka" she nodded "You know something Yagami-san…you really shouldn't walk in that rainy cold weather if you are sick…I thought you were dead…" She giggled, he sighted, she stopped giggling and looked at him "Wow, that was a big sight…sorry!" He smiled "No, it just that…I felt little tired that morning…but…I needed to finish the work" "So, you are workaholic!" She said smiling "Not that much…it just that…I like to do everything myself…it is a big project and I needed it to be perfect" He picked his spoon, she kept looking at him "Big project…" He looked at her "Yah, I'm kinda the project manager and engineer…my company puts me in charge of their project here in Osaka…" then he looked at her like her remember something "By the way, how did you know my name?!" He asked her, she smiled but was blushing too "Well…I went through your wallet…your smart phone's battery was dead…so I had to see your ID…sorry about that" She was blushing, he smiled "Glad you did it…" She looked at him, he was smiling, it was so warm and sweet smile, just know she realized how handsome this man is…he gets wild brown hair, and brown eyes…wide shoulder and really beautiful smile, the two were staring at each other for couple minutes when the door opened and the doctor came in and behind the nurse "I see you are doing fine than the last two hours" He said smiling "Yah, thanks to you and to Kudo-san of course" He turned looking at Mizumi who was smiling, then he looked back at the doctor "When I can leave the hospital?!" He asked sounded worried "By tomorrow morning if you want" "Great!" "But you shouldn't tire yourself" "I will try" "You really should, your body still needs long rest" "Ok I promise to have rest" Taichi said smiling, the doctor nodded then looked at Mizumi "Kudo-san, can I talk to you please" Mizumi nodded, she stood up then looked at Taichi showing big smile "I'm really glad you are feeling better now…please take care of yourself" She took out small elegant box from her small purse, the small box gets a drawing on it…looks like a family crest or this is what Taichi thoughts, she opened it then took small business card and handled it to him "This is my business card…my contacts information and work place on it…in case you needed someone to show you around Osaka" She was showing so beautiful and sweet smile, Taichi took the card and smiled "Thank you so much…I really don't know how to thank you enough for saving my life" "Just take care of yourself and don't tire yourself Mr. Engineer and project manager" She giggled, both the nurse and doctor giggled too, Taichi blushed but smiled and nodded, Mizumi bowed her head then headed toward the door which the doctor opened for her then left after her.

Taichi looked at the business card

_Kudo Mizumi_

_Lilly café Owner_

And the rest was the address of the café and her phone number and E-mail address

"Owner? She owns a café?!" he was amazed, he then turned the card and saw the same crest "Family crest?!" "You find it strange?!" he raised his head when the nurse answered him, she was smiling while preparing his medicines, he just realized that he was thinking loudly "So this is her family crest?!" He asked, the nurse looked at him smiling and nodded "Not a lot of families uses their crests these days" Taichi said "Yes…but some families sticks with their traditions" She handed him the medicines and glass of water, he swelled it then drank the water and handed her the glass back, he looked at the crest again "This crest…it is so unique" "Of course…" He looked up at the nurse, she already took the used sheets and was about to leave "Because the Kudos are unique" She said that but without a smile, he could feel about something strange from the tone she used when she said (Kudos), she bowed her head and left the room, and left him puzzled.

He looked at the crest again it was a Sakura leave and around it four half Sakura leaves "Kudos…ka" His thought had been cut when his mobile started to ring, he picked it and saw his assistance name was showing on the screen, he sighted and answered "Riko-san…sorry for not_" "Yagami-san…I'm so glad to hear your voice…how do you feel now?!" She said almost shouting and crying, he winked many times "Rin-san!" "The doctor from the hospital answered my calls before two days and told me that you are in the hospital because of a high fever…I wanted to visit you but he said it is better to leave you to have rest…how are you now!?" She said crying, his assistance Rin, is a young girl who just graduated from Secretarial Institute …she is so smart, organized and carrying person and sure so active, hyper and loud, he smiled "Rin-san…I'm fine now…I will leave the hospital tomorrow…stop worrying" "This is very great to hear…and don't worry about the work…everything is going according to your plane" "Thank you so much…I will come back after tomorrow" "Yes sir…we will be waiting".

He ended the call and was about to put his smart phone on the table when it started to ring again, the name showing on the screen was (Airi) He kept looking at it then pressed the red button, he placed the phone on the bedside table then looked at his left hand…there was red line around his middle finger.

_**Later at night,**_

Taichi was looking outside through the big window 'Kudo Mizumi…ka…' he sighted then looked around at the big luxuries hospital room "Of course a privet hospital…who else can afford paying for the most luxurious and expensive hospital in Japan but a rich family like the Kudos" He sighted and it was a big sight, he made small search of the Kudos and found out that they are a rich business family…owns a lot of factories around the world…and owns luxurious Onsen around Japan…and more "I wonder how much I own you Kudo Mizumi" He sighted.

_**The next day afternoon, Yagami Taichi's apartment,**_

Taichi used the card key to enter the small apartment that the company rent for him…he noticed a pair of shoes was in the entrance…a woman shoes…he was amazed and confused, and quickly walked to the living room…he shocked when he saw that woman was sitting on the couch typing something in her smart phone.

"Airi?!" He said in shock, the woman raised her head when she saw him, she smiled "Taichi, welcome home" She stood up, she was a tall woman, not taller than him but almost the small length, she gets short black hair and black eyes with very white skin…she was a beautiful woman…he walked closer to her "What are you doing here?!" He asked coldly "What a hot welcome…I thought you would welcome me better than that…after all we didn't see each other for…how long it was?!" she walked closer "Four months now?!" "Look…I don't have time to play around…what are you doing here?!" He said that upset "Why didn't you answer my calls?!" "I was too busy to answer your calls" He walked toward the kitchen, she walked after him, he took soda from the fridge, she walked inside the kitchen then sat down on one of the dining table chairs "Well…the lawyer told me you didn't finish the divorce paper…so I came here to finalized them" he sat down on the other chair "You could've sent them to me through the E-mail…and how did you know my address here in Osaka?!" He said that coldly and still upset, she smiled "Rin-chan can't hide anything from her manger wife" She said showing big smile "Ex-wife!" "Not before you sign these papers!" she took out some papers from her cross bag and placed them on the table in front of him, he pulled the papers toward him, she took out a pen and handed it to him…he looked at the wedding ring in her hand then showed a side smile "I thought you would take it off the minute we broke up!" He took the pen "Well…I'm not you…taking it the minute we broke up…until we are divorce legally, I will keep it!" He looked at her, he could see some sadness in her eyes, he then looked down at the papers "Taichi…what happened to us?!" Her sudden question made him raised his head looking at her, she was really sad, then he felt about her hand is placed on his hand "What happened? We used to love each other…we were together since high school…what happened to us?!" She said that sadly, he sighted and slowly pulled his hand and looked away "I know…I let my friend interfere with our live and…I know I have no anger management…and_" "Airi, please stop…there is no more chemistry between us anymore!" He said softly this time "What do you mean?!" She said in teary voice, he sighted "We went through this conversation before…we don't love each other anymore…we can't live under one roof anymore!" "Why not giving us a last chance?!" She said crying "I can't do this anymore…I'm sorry…I just can't" he looked away, she looked at him but then she wiped her tears "I understand…I just wanted to give it last shot…but" She smiled "I failed…I failed like how I failed in…out relationship…" she wiped her tears, he looked back at her, she was smiling "I'm sorry Airi…I tried…but…" "Don't be…I know you did try hard" She said smiling, he nodded then looked down at the papers…they were four papers…he signed the first one then flipped to the second page and signed it…he flipped the third then the last page "By the way Taichi…I came here to tell you something important!" Before he sign the last page he looked at her "What is it?!" She took out another paper from her bag and handed it to him…he read it…his eyes opened widely then he looked at her "What is this?! This is a joke…right?!" He said confused "As it is written Taichi…I'm pregnant!" She said that calmly, he was so shocked "What?!" He couldn't believe this "Pregnant?! For how long?!" "Four months pregnant" "Four…four?!" He said shocked and almost shouting "When…when did we?! I mean…we didn't have sex for…for I even can't remember!" He upset, angry and so shocked "It happened in our break up night…our last night together four months ago…remember?!" She said that still so calm, he stood up so angry "But you told me you were taking pills!" He said shouting, she stood up "I lied!" She said shouting "What?!" He was so shocked and now so angry…he felt so stupid "Lied?! Why would you do this to me?!" "I thought this would be our last chance!" "You shouldn't…you already knew we can't go on together!" "I thought by having a baby our live would change and_" "This isn't something for you to decide alone!" He said shouting "Ow god!" He sat down and ran his both hands through his hair, he felt so helpless and so stupid because he couldn't control his desire that night and believed her.

Airi sat down on the chair in front of Taichi who was still hiding his face by his both hands, she knew she deceived him and sure he is hurt and lost but all what she wanted is another chance with the man she loves…she gave him couple minutes to calm down "Taichi…" He raised his head looking at her, she was worried of his reaction "What are you planning to do now?!" She asked nervously, he run his hands through his face and sighted "I don't know…you surprised me…this whole situation is…I don't know…I'm lost…I'm not ready for all this now…" "Let's look at the positive side Taichi…maybe this baby can bring us closer together and_" He stood up and stood in front of the window "Look Airi…I will be there for the baby…emotionally and financially but…not as your husband!" her eyes is opened in shock "What do you mean?!" He turned looking at her "I will go through this divorce…I already told you Airi…there is no chemistry between us anymore!" she kept looking at him so shocked and the tears were coming down like rivers on her cheeks "You are…you are kidding right?!" she stood up and walked toward him, she held his hand and pulled it then placed it on her stomach "Your baby is growing up inside me…and you are still thinking of divorce?! What kind of person you are…I thought you would be happy to be a father and…and…would want to make up with me" she said crying, he slowly pulled his hand, he was hurting to see her like this but he knew he should stop feeling like this…he tried hard for almost six years to make this marriage works but he can't do this anymore "I'm sorry Airi…I'm really sorry but…but I can't do this anymore…I can't lie to you…I can't be the husband you always wanted" "Then I will be the wife you want!" "You can't…we tried this many times…I even changed myself to save our marriage but in each time you find a way to destroy it…enough is enough…I will take full responsibility of my baby…but…I can't go on in our marriage…I'm sorry!" He said that then walked out from the kitchen, Airi didn't know what to say…she knows what he said is right…he tried so hard to save their marriage…but…she was acting like a child…her jealousy and not trusting him was one of the main reasons for this divorce…she wiped her tears and took long breath then walked after him, he was sitting on the couch, she sat next to him and gave him the divorce paper "I will go back to Tokyo in the night train…and will meet up with the lawyer tomorrow morning" he looked at her "Are you sure you are gonna be ok?!" "Yah…" She looked down then at him again smiling "You've always been a carrying person Taichi…our baby is lucky to have a father like you" She said that smiling, he hardly smiled "You will make a good mother too" He said softly, she just smiled.

Airi stood up "Ok then, since my train won't leave before many hours I will do you a favor and clean this messy apartments…" "But…" He said worried "Don't worry about me, moving around is good for pregnant woman" She walked closer "I will wash your cloths starting from this suit jacket" She helped him to take off his jacket then walked to the bedroom…while she was picking his cloths a paper fall down from his jacket, she picked it "Kudo Mizumi!" she felt so upset "Who is she?!" then she saw him stood up so quickly she took her smart phone and took a picture of the business card then puts it back on the jacket.

_**Later at night,**_

Taichi was walking back from the train station after walking with Airi…he felt so bad about what happened and now there is update on his already messy life…he ran his hand through his wild hair "A baby? A father! I'm not ready for this…" He sighted, he puts his hand on his jacket and took out the small elegant business card "Kudo Mizumi…" He sighted again…he couldn't take her out of his head…but he has too…he is going through a divorce and his ex-wife is pregnant with his child…he can't think of another woman at this time…he shacked his head and was about to put the card back when he stopped "Yes…I will go meet her just to pay her back…nothing more…it will be the last time then everyone will go back to his life…or I will try to go back to my problems!".

_**In front of Lilly Café,**_

Taichi looked up at the sky…it started to rain… then looked at the coffee shop again, he could see her sitting in a small table in the corner working in a small laptop…he kept looking at her…his heart was beating…all what he wanted now is to go inside and sit with her and talk all night…he felt like he needs someone to get him out of his messy life…

_**Inside the coffee shop,**_

Taichi entered the coffee shop, a bell started to ring the moment he opened the door…he saw two waitress are serving the customers and there are a young boy behind the bar that are in charge of making the drinks…teas and coffees…the coffee shop wasn't big or small…but sure is crowded…the décor was inspired of vintage Victorian style…but you could see some traditional Japanese touch around the café…he saw her, she was still in her place…he smiled and walked toward her…

Mizumi was so busy working in her laptop, she couldn't feel about the people around her and didn't hear the man who called her more than three times until he knocked on the table, she quickly raised her head…she winked many times so shocked and amazed to see him standing next to her "Y-Yagami-san?!" She said so shocked, he showed big smile "Thank god you could hear me this time!" He giggled, she blushed "Sorry about that!" He giggled "Can I have a seat?!" "Sure" He sat on the chair in front of her, she looked at him smiling "You look better than yesterday" "Yes…put a side me being sick…but I needed some days off" He said softly "So I was right…you are a workaholic!" She giggled "I wouldn't call myself that…I just love to arrange my priorities" He smiled, she smiled "You wouldn't be in your position of you didn't know what is first!" She said smiling "How did you know about my position?!" He asked amazed "A project manager in 26…sure this didn't come by coincidence!" He winked his eyes many times amazed "You know my age?!" "From your ID" "Ow yah…" He puts his hand on his chin like thinking "Let me guess…you are 22" she smiled "Almost" "23" "Almost" "24?!" she nodded "and a half" She said smiling "My birthday after six months…" She explained "Your birthday is on December?!" "On the 20th of December" "A Sagittarius!" He said softly, she giggled "You are into Zodiac…what a surprise…you don't look like someone interested in Zodiac" Taichi blushed "Not really…a friend of mine keeps talking about Zodiac all the time…I feel like her entire life moves according to her Zodiac" He giggled "So…what is your sign?!" She asked softly "My birthday on May 19…it makes me_" "Taurus" She said while resting her chin on her hand, he kept looking at her smiling face…it feels like he was talking to an old friend not someone he just meet two days ago "Am I right?!" She asked, he get back to his sense "Y-Yes" She sat straight still smiling "Taurus…ka" "You are into zodiac too?!" He asked, she shacked her head as no "Not really…I prefer the Chinese Zodiac" "Chinese" "Yes…despite my looks…I'm a very traditional girl" She giggled, he smiled while looking at her, she really doesn't look like someone sticks with traditions, then a waiter came and placed two cups of matcha tea and cheesecakes in front of both of them "Need something else Mizumi-sama?!" He asked 'Mizumi…sama?!' Taichi thought amazed, Mizumi looked at him smiling "Thank you Maki-san" Maki nodded then turned looking at Taichi with cold looks "If you need anything call me, Mizumi-sama" He said that then left, Taichi sighted, Mizumi giggled "So Yagami-san…what brought you here tonight?!" He looked at her "Ow yah..." He took out something from his inner pocket, then placed it in front of her, it was an envelope, she looked at it then at him "What is this?!" She asked confused "Your money!" He answered, she was really confused "My money?!" "Yes, the money you paid for my stay in the hospital" He said seriously "But Yagami-san_" "No but…please take your money back… I don't like to be indebted to anyone…you see I'm also a very traditional man and it is impossible I will let a woman pay for me" He said clearly…it took her several seconds to start laughing softly…he raised one eyebrow "Kudo-san…!" "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…but…" She slowly stopped laughing "But…I didn't pay anything for your hospital stay" "You didn't?!" He was confused "But…but that was a privet hospital…and they told me you took care of everything!" He said so amazed and confused, she nodded "Yes…but I didn't pay anything I didn't have to…you see that hospital is…is owned by my family" She said it trying to smile, he could see that she wasn't that pride when telling him that the hospital is owned by her family…it isn't like she is embarrassed but not that pride or this is what he thought.

"So, I didn't pay anything for your treatment or stay there" She hardly smiled, after several minutes he talked "But still…I want to pay for my treatment and stay…sure you don't offer free treatment for everyone…right?!" she looked at him, he was talking seriously to her…she smiled "So you insist on paying the fees?!" "Of course, with full pride" "Ok then…pay for my coffee and sweet" She showed big smile, he winked many times amazed "Your coffee?!" She nodded "You insist on paying me…since I didn't pay anything for your treatment…you can pay me for your coffee and mine…what do you think?!" She placed her chin on her crossed fingers, he crossed his arms "Are you negotiating with me?!" "If this is what you like to call it Yagami-san!" "Believe me Kudo-san, I'm good negotiator" "I can't say anything against that…all what I want is a man to pay for my coffee…and here is little information about me…" She sat straight with big smile "I'm a coffee addict…including all kind of teas" "I can live with that…" "So…my coffee on you tonight" "My pleasure…Kudo-san" He said that smiling, she giggled "The pleasure is mine, Yagami-san" "Taichi…this is my name, I'd like you to call me by my name" "Sure thing, Yagami Taichi-san from Kanto" "Tokyo" "Tokyo" The two giggled…both of them felt really like they were talking to an old friend…

Outside the coffee shop from a distance…Airi kept watching her ex-husband to be with this girl, she couldn't see her clearly, she felt so mad and angry…they didn't finalized their divorce yet but he is already seeing other woman…she get really angry…in time she is trying hard to save their marriage he preferred to see other woman…in time his wife or ex-wife to be is pregnant with his child he is seeing other woman…these thoughts kept coming and repeating over and over in her mind…

He thought she left Osaka but before the train leaves she got out and quickly her intuition told her to go to the address in the business card…and she was right…he was there for almost three hours…talking, laughing, having great time while she was out carrying his baby and feeling so neglected…her tears didn't want to stop…but after short time she wiped them and decided to end all this…maybe now is not a good time but sure she will find a way to end all this play.

_**Two days later, Tokyo, Ishida's resident **_

Ishida Yamato (26 years) was sitting in the living room watching TV and his two daughter (Yuki 4 years) and (Yume 2 years) were playing in front of him on their small table, his wife Ishida Takenouichi Sora came holding a try she placed two cups of coffee on the center table, then sat next to her husband who sat straight when she handed him the cup "Right in time…my head is about to below out!" He said and took a sip, she giggled, before she takes a sip from her coffee the bell stared to ring, the two looked at each other "Are you expecting someone babe?!" Yamato asked, Sora shacked her head as no "Are you?!" "No" He answered, then stood up and walked toward the front door, Sora peeked through the living room…

Yamato opened the door and saw Airi was standing there "Airi-san!" he said so amazed, Sora walked to the entrance "Airi!" She said so shocked to see her friend at this hour and doesn't look well "Sora!" She called her name crying then rushed and hugged her friend crying, Sora hugged her back and looked at her husband who was exchanging the same confused looks with her!

Airi was sitting on the couch and on the other armed one sat Yamato and his little daughter Yume was on his lap, Sora came from the kitchen and handed Airi glass of water "Thank you Sora" She said trying to smile "Thank you Sora" Sora smiled then sat next to her husband, Airi drank some water then looked at the worried couple "Sorry for coming like this and at this time!" She said sadly "It's ok Airi…you can come at any time!" Sora said smiling, Airi smiled "Did you and Taichi came back from Osaka?!" Yamato asked, Airi looked away trying not to cry, Yamato looked at his wife confused then back at her "You were with him in Osaka, right?!" He asked again, Airi turned looking at him "I came back from Osaka yesterday…but I wasn't with him…" She said sadly "What do you mean?!" "He left to Osaka one month ago but I didn't go with him…" "Why not?! Yamato asked "He said he is going to stay there for almost three months!" "Well…we are…" She took some breath then looked at them "Agreed on divorce!" Sora opened her eyes shocked "Divorce?!" Airi nodded, Yamato crossed his arms…he expected this to happen special after his last conversation with Taichi before he leaves to Osaka "And I went to Osaka before couple days…I wanted to…" She took another breath, Sora sat next to her and held her hand "Just calm down Airi…take your time!" "I wanted to save our marriage…I wanted to talk and try to fix everything but…but" She started to cry "But he insisted on breaking up…he wanted the divorce!" she wiped her tears "Airi!" Sora said softly and sadly, Yamato kept looking at her not showing any kind of emotions, he knew that Taichi tried hard to save their marriage but with no use…Airi is a very nice person, sweet and kind…but she is selfish "I don't want us to be apart…I want to make it work!" She started to cry, Sora hugged her, then looked at her husband like asking him to say something, he sighted "Maybe this divorce is for your own good Airi-san!" Yamato said, Sora showed an upset face, Airi pulled away and looked at him "Of course no…why you say something like this?!" She said upset "Look Airi-san…Sora and I…even the rest of our friends witnessed all your fights…for six years of marriage you didn't have one complete month without fighting…maybe you two are good as friends but not good as married couple!" He said that but trying hard to be nice, she gets mad and stood up "It is too late to say something like this Yamato!" She was very angry, both looked at her amazed "What do you mean?!" Sora asked "Things are different now…he can't just divorce me like this…not in this time!" Sora stood up and walked toward her friend "Airi, calm down…just tell us what do you mean?!" "I'm pregnant!" She said crying, both Sora and Yamato got shocked "Pregnant?!" Sora asked confused, amazed and so shocked, Yamato kept looking at her so shocked "But Taichi didn't mention anything about pregnancy!" Yamato said amazed, Airi looked at him "Because he didn't know, I told him when I went to Osaka!" She was wiping her tears "You told him that you are pregnant?!" Yamato said, she nodded "And?!" Yamato said encouraging her to continue "He didn't change his mind…he wants divorce…he said he will take full responsibility of the baby but…but still he will go through the divorce" She looked at Sora "Can you believe it Sora! I told him that I'm pregnant with his baby and all what he did is…nothing…just nothing!" She said upset, Yamato was amazed, he knew that Taichi is not thinking to start a family and having kids yet…but still when your wife comes and tells you that she is pregnant with your child you can't just turn your back to her, it isn't a matter of money…it is bigger than that…

"This is weird!" The two women looked at the confused Yamato "Yamato?!" Sora called her husband, he looked at them "This is weird…I know Taichi…I know him very well…I would swear that he will cancel the divorce and will give this marriage another chance special that there is a baby in the way…but…why would he do this?!" Airi showed a very angry face, she sat next to Yamato "This is not weird…" He looked confused at her, she quickly took the small elegant business card from her purse and handed it to Yamato, who took it and read the name then looked at her still confused "So!" "He is seeing this girl!" Yamato opened his eyes shocked "What?!" "Our divorce is not finalized and he is seeing another girl already! Can you believe that!" She said upset, Sora sat next to her shocked husband and read the name on the card "Kudo Mizumi!" She looked back at the angry Airi "But…but Taichi wouldn't do something like that…I know he is not a cheater or…" "Maybe he is not seeing her or dating her…maybe he has some business with her!" Yamato said, Airi shacked her head as no "I saw him by my eyes…I saw him with her in the café…they sat chatting together for more than three hours…enjoying each moment, the looks in his face…I know these looks Yamato…I know them because I used to see them when we were dating…he was enjoying his stay with her!" the two kept looking at her so shocked…

_**Later at night, Ishida house,**_

Sora entered the bedroom after putting their daughters to sleep…she sat down on the bed where her husband was sitting, he was spaced out while looking at the business card and his smart phone on the other hand "I can't believe Taichi does this…I mean…seeing another woman already even before finishing his divorce papers…and…turning his back to his pregnant wife!" Sora said angry, Yamato looked at his wife "First he didn't turn his back to her, he said he will fully support her with everything…but…I think…there is another side for this story…I know Taichi very well…" "Call him, talk to him" "No, I think it is better to talk face to face!" Sora winked many times amazed "You mean…" Yamato smiled "Babe, wanna go to Osaka for couple days?!".

_**The weekend, Osaka, Taichi's apartment,**_

Taichi slowly opened his eyes…he slowly sat down and looked around him on the bed…he was sleeping between a big mess of papers, laptop and other files…he scratched his messy hair "Ow god…I fall asleep!" He yawned then picked his smartphone, and started to type something

_I still own you three cups of coffee_

_What about paying for one tonight?_

He pressed the send message and kept staring at the screen waiting for an answer that he got in ten minutes

_Do I?_

_Anyways I can't say no to good coffee and companion _

_I will be waiting in the same table_

A very big smile showed on his face…he quickly laid back on the pillow and looked outside through the wall window, he can't specify what his true feelings toward her…he keeps denying that it is love…he enjoys being with her…this is what he keeps telling himself…and block anything else…but deep inside his heart he knows…these friendship feelings are growing to be much more…but he is also blocking these…he has a lot to think of, his project, his carrier, his divorce and his coming baby…it isn't a good time to be in a relationship…he sighted 'What I really want?!' he thought to himself.

After a while, Taichi came out from the bathroom, wrapping his waist with a towel and another towel was using it to wipe his messy wet hair…he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he kept looking at it then sighted "I really need someone to help me around the house!" The fridge was empty only from ice coffee canes and soda canes…the house was in a big mess although Airi tide it up…it wasn't that much but still it was a woman touch…he sighted again then picked an ice coffee…he opened and was about to take a sip when the door bill started to ring…he was amazed…here in Osaka he never gets any visits…he knows no one…only Mizumi and his team.

Taichi walked toward the entrance and opened the door…he winked many times so amazed and shocked when he saw his best friend and his family

"Good morning Taichi" Yamato greeted him cheerfully, Taichi kept looking so amazed at him "Yamato…Sora?!" he said so amazed "When you open the door, put some cloths at least!" Yamato said, Taichi looked down at himself, he was still wearing a towel around his waist and his top is naked, Yamato walked in, Sora kissed his cheek then entered, the two girls were asleep, Taichi turned looking at them "Hey, guys…"

He walked inside after closing the door…

"What are you doing here?!" He asked still confused, the couple sat down, still carrying their daughters "What kind of welcome is this?!" Yamato asked, Taichi walked then sat next to them on the armed chair "Sorry but…I didn't expect you guys!" "Are you waiting for someone?!" Yamato asked and one eyebrow is up 'No, of course no!" Taichi said nervous, Yamato sat back smiling "Then you should be happy to see us after one month" Yuki started to wake up, she sat down looking around her, she saw Taichi then showed big smile "Taichi-Oji-chan" she ran toward him and hugged him, he carried her "Hey there my little princess!" He hugged her so tight and kissed her head and cheek, Yamato and Sora smiled, even thought Taichi is not good with children and not thinking to have one but Yuki is different, he loves her so much.

"Taichi-Oji-chan…you are naked!" Yuki said, Taichi just realized he isn't wearing anything but towel "Ow yah, I will go put some cloths and come quickly" He slowly puts her down, he stood up and looked at his friends "Just a minute!" he quickly left to his bedroom, he quickly came in after putting a short and a shirt "So…what are you guys doing here?!" He sat on the armed chair "We came to spend the weekend with you…didn't you miss your old friends?!" Yamato said, Taichi hardly smiled, he was planning to spend this night with Mizumi "O-Of course I miss you guys" "You even stop calling and texting!" Sora said upset "Sorry it just that I'm very busy with my work…it is taking most of my time…" Yamato and Sora looked at each other, Taichi noticed their strange looks "What is wrong?!" He asked confused, they looked back at him "Well Taichi…before couple days Airi visited us" Yamato started, Taichi rolled his eyes and sighted "She told us everything!" Yamato said, "How could you do this to her Taichi?!" Sora said upset, Taichi looked at Sora "The woman is pregnant with your child!" She said angry "I didn't do anything to her…I told her I will take full responsibility of the baby!" "I'm talking about the divorce" Sora said, "How could you think to finalize your divorce after knowing that your wife is pregnant!" Sora finished, Taichi sighted "Sora…I understand your feelings but…but I fed up…I can't live with her anymore…maybe it isn't her…maybe it is me…we both can't stay one month without fighting, I tried hard to save our marriage but in each time she finds something to fight about…I couldn't considerate on my work…I can't live like that anymore!" Taichi explained "What about your baby?!" Sora said still mad "What about him?! I already told you that I told her I will take full responsibility of the baby!" "How can you be happy knowing that your child will come to the world and his parents are not together anymore!" Taichi stood up angry "Don't blame me for that…I tried hard…she knows how much I tried!" Yamato stood up "Calm down Taichi" He looked upset at his wife "Sora…we didn't come here to blame Taichi…we already know how Airi is!" Then he looked back at Taichi "Please understand Sora's feelings, Airi is her best friend!" "I know Yamato, and I'm sorry for getting angry like that…but…you guys need to know one thing…this divorce is not easy for me like it isn't easy for her…it hurts so much when she came and told me about her pregnancy…but I already mad up my mind…I lived in hell for almost seven years…I'm very tired…I deserve to live in peace!" Taichi said upset, Sora stood up and walked closer "I'm sorry Taichi, but I feel bad for the baby…and Airi loves you so much" Taichi turned "I used to love her so much too, but…things changed…she pulled out that love from my heart…I can't love her anymore" "Taichi!" Taichi turned looking at Yamato when he called him "Is she a reason why things had changed between you two?!" he showed Taichi a picture in his phone, Taichi opened his eyes shocked when he saw a picture of Mizumi's business card, then looked at Yamato "What does this mean?!" He asked confused "Airi saw you with this girl" Yamato said, Taichi got shocked "She saw me?! When?!" He asked confused "She saw the business card when she came to visit you last week…after you walked to the train station and left she left after you and went to the address…she saw you sitting there with another girl…so…she thought that you are dating this girl…and we really find it strange and not nice of you specially that you two are still married!" Yamato said…Taichi kept looking at the two "Wow…she explained everything by herself…from her mind…without even asking me…see this is what I'm talking about…she judges me and not trusting me then go and tells other people what a big cheater I am!" Taichi said angry "You are not dating or seeing someone else?!" Sora said "Even if I'm seeing someone…is this wrong?" "Of course, you are married!" Sora said "Not anymore…I already sign the divorce papers and we already broke up before three months…I didn't cheat on her when I was with her…not even for once…so it is my right to see someone else if I like…this is none of her or anyone business?!" He said so angry…both Sora and Yamato didn't say any further knowing it is dangerous to go on in this conversation while he is so angry…it will lead to something not nice…Taichi is not good at anger management at all.

Sora felt so bad to attack Taichi like this so she wanted to do something to break the ice "Ok…let's calm down…I will go make breakfast and you two can chit chat…" she quickly left to the kitchen, it was a small apartment so it wasn't hard to know the places, Taichi sat on the armed chair, Yamato sat next to him staring at him, Taichi raised one eyebrow "What!" Yamato rested his back on the couch "Nothing…but…it had been long, long time since I saw you like this!" He said smiling "Like what?!" Taichi said still upset "In love" Yamato was still smiling, Taichi blushed "I'm not!" "Ow ok, you look like in love" Taichi turned his head still blushing "No I'm not, and I'm not ready for another love story…I don't have time now!" Yamato rested his cheek on his hand "It is weird…stop loving someone like this!" Taichi turned looking at his best friend "Yah I mean Airi and you, how it is possible that you stop loving her…you two used to be love birds…what happened?!" Yamato asked softly, Taichi rested his back on the couch "A lot had happened Yama…when we fall in love we were only kids in high school and we get married quickly right after graduation…she didn't accept that she is being responsible for a house and a husband…she wants to go party all the time…beside listing to her friend about me being a cheater and not trustworthy…man Yama…I told you…a lot can change and make us stop loving each other!" Yamato sat straight looking at his hurt friend "I didn't think you were going through a lot! But you know something…when she came to us couple days ago…I felt that she still loves you Taichi and she doesn't want to lose you" "Maybe…but I can't anymore Yamato…I had enough…I want to have a quite life" Taichi closed his eyes "I was very tired…when my manger told me about Osaka project I accepted without second thinking…I wanted to run away…I filed for divorce without even finishing the papers" he opened his eyes looking outside through the big window at the quite morning of Osaka "It is so different here Yama…it is so quite…the streets are busy but not as Tokyo…the building not very high…you can find some traditional houses here and there…I think I love the life here…" He showed a sweet smile…he was trying hard to not think about Mizumi while talking about liking the life here…but deep in his heart and his mind he knows he meant her…it is because Mizumi lives here, he starts to think differently…

"Taichi, don't tell me you are thinking to move here?!" Yamato said worried, Taichi looked at him smiling "I wish…but it is hard…my entire life is in Tokyo…my family, my friends and my carrier I'm not willing to start again!" "Man, you scared me…I can't imagine my life without your problems around me!" "You jerk!" the two men started to laugh; Sora smiled while preparing the breakfast when she heard the two were laughing.

After a while Sora called them for breakfast…

Taichi was eating fast, Yamato looked at him amazed "Slow down, the food won't run away!" Taichi looked at him "I didn't eat home cooking for long time" He looked at Sora "You are the best Sora, I love you!" Sora smiled "I know" They giggled

"So, Taichi…wanna tell us about Kudo-Mizumi-san!" Said while feeding her daughter, Taichi looked at her "Huh!" Yamato looked at him "You know the name on the business card!" Taichi sat straight "Well…it is like this…"

He told them everything and what happened to him and how she helped him and how he wanted to pay her but she told him, his treatment was for free because her family owns the hospital…

"They owned the hospital?!" Yamato asked seemed interested because he is a businessman too, Taichi nodded "Yes…I made some searched about them…the Kudos…they are one of the richest families in the world…they own a lot of factories and business around the world!" He explained while drinking his coffee "Kudos! Yah right, you know the tallest tower in Tokyo?" He asked, Taichi nodded "The Empire tower you mean?!" "Yes…it is taller than Tokyo Skytree" "I thought Tokyo Skytree is the tallest tower in the world!" Sora said amazed, Yamato crossed his arms "No, the Empire Tower is the tallest…I think it is owned by the Kudos" "How could you know that?!" Taichi asked, "The family crest…the one on the business card it is the same as the crest on the Tower entrance" Yamato took his coffee cup, the two men drank some coffee "How rich they are?!" Sora asked "Too rich to be close too!" Taichi said that while standing up and taking his plats to the sink, Yamato and Sora looked at each other, then they looked at him "Do you like her?!" Sora asked, Taichi looked at her amazed then started to laugh "Are you kidding me?!" he sat down still laughing "Please, I'm not ready for any love story again, let' me finish with my divorce first! No way!" he wiped some tears "I want to keep living as a single man…I want to be free…I just told Yamato I love living here…it is so quiet and peaceful" He sighted and kept a big smile on his face "It had been long time since I felt free…have no worries…thinking only of my work!" His big smile became softer and smaller like thinking about something, or like not being honest and true to himself, this is what Sora felt and thought.

_**Later, at night, **_

Taichi came out from his bedroom, Yamato and his family stayed in the guest room…he walked to the living room the two girls were watching cartoons and playing with their dolls, Sora was sitting on the couch when she saw him "Going out?!" She asked him, he nodded "You guys too?!" "Yah, one of Yamato's co-worker invited us for dinner in their house" "Great…have fun…I gave Yamato copy of the key…" "You are going to be late?!" "I don't know" he walked and kissed the two girls "See you later princesses!" He was about to leave when Sora turned and stopped him, he looked at her "Are you…going to see her?!" Sora asked trying not to make him upset, he winked many times amazed "Her?!" "You know…Kudo Mizumi-san!" She said that trying hard to be extra careful, she felt this topic is so sensitive and make him angry, he smiled "Yes, I have to pay my debt!" He said good bye then left the confused Sora "But…I thought the treatment was for free!" She sighted "He is acting weird!".

Her husband came out from the room "Babe, are you ready?!" she looked at him and nodded "Good…where is Taichi?!" Sora stood up "He just left!" Yamato carried Yume "Left?!" "Yah, he is going to meet Kudo Mizumi-san!" Yamato looked at her amazed "Kudo Mizumi?!" Sora nodded "Yah, he said something about paying his debt!" Yamato looked at her amazed "His debt! What did he mean?!" He asked "Ask him later…Taichi became so mysterious these days!" Sora said upset "I will try to talk to him tomorrow!" Yamato said.

_**Lilly café,**_

When Taichi entered Maki-san stood in front of him, and like always his face was not showing any kind of emotions, Taichi tried to smile, this man makes him so nervous, he feels like he is over protecting Mizumi "M-Maki-san…good evening!" "Good evening Yagami-san" He greeted him coldly "Any help tonight?!" He asked "Anu…is Mizumi-san here?!" Taichi asked nervously still trying to smile, Maki walked closer "You mean Kudo-san!" He said even colder, Taichi's sweat dropped down "Yah, is Kudo-san here?!" He asked again, Maki-san turned "She is waiting for you, follow me" He walked, Taichi took some breath 'He is scary!' he thought then followed him to the small corner table where she always sits to finish her work or read a novel or just for drinking coffee and enjoying herself.

She was busy with her smart phone when Maki-san stood next to her "Mizumi-sama!" He called her softly, Taichi still finds it strange to add "sama" to her name, Mizumi raised her head, she smiled when she saw Taichi "Yagami-san!" She stood up and the two shacked hands, Taichi is very tall with wide shoulders, Mizumi is not a tall girl and petit…Maki-san finds them looks funny when they stand up next to each other…

Taichi sat in front of her on the table…a lot of papers were on the table, he noticed that they are different papers than the other day…the other papers has the café logo…but these papers has the same crest it showed on her business card…he finds it strange that her personal business card has her family crest and not her café logo!

Maki-san quickly organized the papers and removed them from the table, he looked at Mizumi "You need to finish these today Mizumi-sama…Kudo-dono's instructions!" He said still has his emotionless face, Mizumi looked at him and tried to smile "I will, don't worry Maki-san" "Good" He bowed his head then left…Mizumi looked at Taichi smiling "Sorry about Maki-san…but you know…" "I know…he is taking care of you" Taichi said smiling, Mizumi smiled "Yes…he does…Maki-san is…" She showed a very soft smiled, but then she raised head showing bigger smiled like realizing she said little too much "So…What kind of coffee you are inviting me on?!" She said with big smile, her two dimples were so cute on her cheeks, he could tell that she is trying to change the subject, he smiled "I know you love strong coffee…what about trying Turkish coffee?!" "Turkish?!" She puts her hand on her chin like thinking "I never tried Turkish before" "Try it…sure you will love it since you love strong coffee…you can add some raw chocolate too" She smiled "Let's see your taste then" She called the bartender Haru-san, a man on his thirties and asked him to make Turkish coffee with raw chocolate, he smiled "I will make you my secrete Turkish coffee…sure you will love" He said that with big smile then left, Taichi looked back at Mizumi "Haru-san is one of the best coffee makers in Japan…" She said proudly "He looks so young…I was so shocked when you told me he is 33!" Taichi said, she nodded "Yah, a lot of our customers think he is a collage boy and he likes it" she giggled "He is kinds playboy…this makes our café popular among the girls!" She said smiling Taichi crossed his arms "Playboy!" he said with one eyebrow is raised "Is your boyfriend ok with a playboy working in your café?!" He asked smiling, Mizumi smiled "And why did you assume I have a boyfriend?!" "Well…there is no ring in your left hand so you are not married and no ring in your right hand so you are not engaged…and I don't think a beautiful girl like you is single and doesn't have a boyfriend!" He said while showing big smiled, Haru-san brought the coffees "Here your Turkish coffee…enjoy" He said that in a playful voice then left, Taichi looked at him little upset, Mizumi picked the coffee cup and took small sip "It is so good!" She smelled the coffee, then opened her eyes looking at Taichi "So…am I right…about your boyfriend?!" He drank some coffee, she smiled "Well…you are right, I'm not engaged and I'm not married…but you are wrong about me having a boyfriend…I'm single" She took another sip, he was amazed and didn't expected this…when she said single he felt his heart started to beat so fast, but he tried not to show any kind of reaction, he wants to keep things like this…only friendship "Single?!" But this is what came out from his mouth, she nodded "How is this possible?!" She looked at him from above the coffee cup, he blushed and picked his cup and drank some coffee like trying to run away, she smiled "I don't see any wedding or engagement ring!" She asked softly, he puts the cup down, she saw some sadness in the smile he just showed, she thought maybe he doesn't want to take about this, so she rested her back on the chair and looked outside "This life…can be so complicated!" He looked at her, she was looking outside with sad eyes, he looked down at his coffee, she is right, this life can be so complicated "Yah!".

_**Later, Mizumi's back office,**_

Mizumi was standing in front of the wall window looking outside…she was watching Taichi walking away while trying to fix his rain jacket, the rain stars to be stronger, her eyes was full of sadness…her mind is not on rest at all…a lot is happing inside it.

"Mizumi-sama!" The voice of Maki-san stopped the storm inside her mind and heart, she smiled "It is a heavy rain" She said softly without turning to look at him, he puts the tea try on the center table then looked at her "Rainy season!" He said, she nodded then turned looking at him, she saw the tea try on the small center table and next to it a folder held her family crest on it "I'm sorry Mizumi-sama, but Tano-san just called asking about the papers!" She sighted "I know, I will finish them tonight!" She sat down in front of the small table "I will be out if you need any help!" She looked up at him "Maki-san…you can leave…I will be fine" He showed a smile "This I can't do…please take your time" He smiled then left the office.

Mizumi sighted then looked at the folder…she kept looking at it sadly, some flash back crossed her mind of that day…

"_This is big responsibility Oji-sama!" She said in shocked voice_

"_I know, but I trust you Mizumi" An old man said softly _

"_Fourth in line?!" she asked shocked _

_The old man didn't say anything but kept smiling _

She picked the folder and opened it, it was full of papers…very old papers, old and new…sure these papers transferred from generation to generation.

_**Taichi's apartment,**_

Taichi entered his apartment, he saw Yamato and Sora's shoes are in the entrance closet, he knew they are here and maybe asleep because the lights are off.

He walked to the kitchen and picked soda cane from the fridge, when he closed the fridge door, he saw Yamato was in the entrance of the kitchen "Ow Yamato!" "Weird to see me?!" "No, but I thought you were asleep!" Yamato picked a soda cane then the two sat on the dining table "How was your night at your friends house?!" Taichi asked "We had great time" "good to hear" Taichi took a sip from his soda "How was your night?!" "Not bad" Taichi answered "So…wanna talk about what are you going to do in your situation?!" Yamato asked, Taichi looked at him "My situation?!" he asked confused, Yamato sighted then sat straight "Yes Taichi, your situation…I mean your baby and your divorce and you staying in Osaka long enough!" "First…I'm staying here because of my work once I'm done, I will go back to Tokyo, second, about my divorce, I already told you I'm not backing up…I'm not giving it a second thought…this is my last word!" "And what about your baby…don't you want to give him a second thought?!" Yamato asked softly, Taichi rolled his eyes "Yamato…we talked about this already!" "I know, but I'm asking if you may give it a second thinking…I mean because of the baby!" "I'm not willing to give it a second thinking…and as I told her and you and Sora I will take full responsibility as a father…will support Airi financially and support the baby with everything I can…but getting back with her this is impossible…I had enough…please don't talk to me about this again, I made up my mind!" He said trying hard not to let his anger take over, then he drank some of his soda, Yamato kept looking at him "Does this have to do anything with Kudo Mizumi?!" He asked, coldly, Taichi puts the cane down and looked at Yamato with one eyebrow is raised "What she has to do with our conversation Yamato?! What brought her up!" Taichi asked upset "You tell me Taichi!" "Why did you even mention her?!" "Because I think she is the reason why you are not giving yourself a chance to think about your coming baby!" Yamato said little upset, Taichi felt so angry but tried hard not to start a fight with his friend "She has nothing to do with anything!" "Then will you stop seeing her and think again about your life with Airi and the baby?!" Taichi stood up very angry, he didn't like the way Yamato is ordering him around "You have no right asking me to stop seeing anyone!" Yamato stood up upset "I have all the right to save my best friend's life!" "Save me from what?! As my best friend you should save me from throwing myself again into a disaster life! Your life is perfect…you have a perfect wife and perfect girls…you didn't go through what I went through…you didn't see her other face…you know nothing about my life with Airi… stop asking me to be back with her…I won't do it for a million babies!" He said almost shouting, in this moment Sora entered the kitchen and stood between the two angry men "Are you both crazy?! We are in the middle of the night you will wake the girls and the neighbors!" She said upset, Taichi took the cane and threw it in the garbage basket, he was very angry, before leaving the kitchen he turned looking at his best friends

"If I ever want to start over again with someone it certainly won't be Airi…we are over…done…finished!" He was about to leave but again he turned looking at them "And if it's comforting you Ishida…it won't be with Kudo Mizumi either…she is out of my reach!" He said that then left and they heard the bedroom door is slapped.

Sora looked at her husband still upset "Yamato, didn't we agree that we won't talk to him about this?!" "I know but I couldn't…whenever I think that he was out seeing other girl in time his wife is pregnant it makes my blood boil!" Yamato sat down upset, Sora sat next to him "I understand your feelings babe, and you know Airi is my best friend but also, Taichi is my best friend too…we should respect his decision!" Yamato looked amazed at Sora "You are the one to say this Sora?! It isn't about him or Airi anymore…it is about the baby now! He should stop being selfish!" Yamato said upset "Yamato I understand your feelings special when it comes to divorce and a child in the middle…but sometime divorce is better for the child instead of living between unstable not loving parents!" "They will love each other again…they are just going through a vase…do you remember how they were in love back in high school?!" Sora puts her hand on Yamato's hand "Yama…we are not in high school anymore…things change…and people too...one thing I know for sure…Taichi won't ever give up on his marriage life that easily without a fight…but sure he reached closed way…let's trust his decision…and we will be there for him when he needs us!" Yamato kept looking at her then sighted and nodded "And…talking about Kudo Mizumi…" Sora said seemed concerned "I think…Taichi is in love with that girl…and this love hurts him so much to the point he is denying it!" She said feeling so bad for her friend.

_**Inside Taichi's room,**_

Taichi raised his head looking at the mirror in the bathroom, the water drops fall down on the sink…he was very angry…angry of Yamato and Sora, angry of what Airi did to him…angry of himself because he is letting his guard down and falling for the wrong person, he bend down and throw water on his face many times, then looked at himself again on the mirror "Why don't you want to get out of my head!" He said so angry.

_**The next day morning, **_

Yamato entered the kitchen where Sora and the girls were having breakfast, he just came back from the supermarket to buy some stuff "Welcome back Yama" Sora greeted her husband with a smile, he sat down smiling "Taichi, didn't wake up yet?!" He asked worried, Sora shacked her head as no "Not yet, it is almost afternoon, I'm worried about him!" She said sounded so worried because he didn't seem ok last night, Yamato sighted then stood up, she looked at him "Where are you going babe?!" "To check about him!" He walked outside the kitchen and walked toward Taichi's room, he took long breath then knocked on the door and called his name…but there was no answer, he knocked many times but it is just the same, now he got really worried and tried to open the door but it was locket from inside, then he picked his smart phone and called him, he could here Taichi's phone is ringing from inside the room…it kept ringing over and over without even him trying to silence it, now Yamato became so worried, something is not right!

Sora saw Yamato entering the kitchen and looks so worried and upset "Something wrong Yamato?!" She asked worried too, he quickly picked the keys from the table, which Taichi gave him "He is not answering Sora!" He walked outside the kitchen, Sora quickly walked after him, she didn't understand what Yamato means "Babe, maybe he wants to be alone for a while…or just sleeping!" She said trying to reduce the tension, Yamato was trying to find the right key from many keys "Something is not right…I can feel it!" Finally one of the key unlocked the door, Yamato quickly rushed inside the dark room… Sora opened the curtains, Taichi wasn't on his bed which was still tidy like no one slept on it, Yamato rushed to the bathroom door, he tried to open it but it was jammed, like something is blocking it, he hardly pushed the door and entered, he shocked when he saw Taichi was laying on the bathroom floor "Taichi!" He shouted his friend's name and quickly picked him and tried to wake him, Sora filled small cup with water and threw some drops on his face but there was no single reaction "Yamato!" "We need to rush him to the hospital…call the ambulance now!" Sora nodded and quickly left outside the bathroom, Yamato saw something on the sink, he picked it "Sleeping bills!" Then he looked at his friend "You idiot, I won't ever forgive you if you leave…did you hear me!" He said so upset and tried not to cry.

_**Osaka General Hospital,**_

Yamato was sitting on the long chairs outside the operation room…it had been two hours since they rushed him to the hospital and decided to make stomach wash for him.

He was hiding his head between his hands, Sora kept calling him to check about the situation, he asked her to stay at home with the girls.

"Ishida-san!" Yamato raised his head and saw the doctor was standing in front of him, he quickly stood up "How is he sensei?!" he asked sounded very worried, the doctor smiled "Please follow me!".

The two sat in the doctor office, the doctor puts two bills bottles on the table, Yamato looked at them, he recognised one as the sleeping bills he found in Taichi's sink, but he didn't know the other one, then he looked at the doctor "Yagami-san is fine now, he will stay here tonight only and can leave tomorrow morning" Yamato smiled in relief "Great news…thank you Sensei" the doctor smiled "But…what happened to him? Did he misuse the sleeping bills?!" "No, we didn't find much in his stomach…he took the normal dose…but going back to his medical history we found that Yagami-san is on another medications!" Yamato kept looking so shocked and amazed at the doctor while he continue to explain "Another medications!" The doctor nodded "Celexa and Prozac…anti depression medication!" Yamato opened his eyes very shocked "Anti…depressions!" He asked so shocked and confused "Yes, he is taking these bills for almost three years now!" "And I think he took these bills right after taking his sleeping bills…and that what made a minor heart attack" Yamato was still shocked while looking at the doctor "Minor heart attack?!" "Yes…thank god you rushed him to the hospital…he was already in dangerous condition when he get here…" "But…he is fine now?!" "Yes, don't worry Ishida-san…he is fine now, but as I said I will let him stay here tonight to observe his heart condition and if everything is normal he can leave tomorrow morning" He explained and showed a smile, Yamato nodded "Thank you Sensei, thank you so much" Yamato said feelings upset and sad, the doctor only nodded.

_**One hour later,**_

Taichi slowly opened his eyes…everything was blur

"Taichi!" He heard Sora's voice, he turned and slowly his vision became clear and saw both Yamato and Sora are standing next to his bed and behind them the two girls, Yamato's girls are very quiet girls so it was fine to bring them and they will stay in their place.

"Sora!" He hardly talked, she bends closer to him "Taichi, are you feelings ok? Something hurts you?!" she was so worried about him; Sora is feeling guilty because she felt since they came here, they kept pushing him, Yamato didn't feel better…

"Taichi, can you hear me?!" Yamato said sounded very worried, he looked at his best friend "Yama…to!" then he looked around him and realized that he was laying down on a bed in a hospital room, he raised his hand up when he felt about something is itching him, he saw an IV needle is sticking inside his hand, he was so confused and so shocked, he looked at Yamato "Where…where am I?!" "In the hospital!" Yamato answered slowly trying hard not to make Taichi panic but Taichi opened his eyes so shocked "Hospital?! Why…what happened?!" he was trying to sit down, Yamato held him back "Calm down Taichi…don't move" "Just tell me!" He said upset "I will, just lay back…you still need rest!" Yamato slowly moved Taichi back, and told him everything.

Sora looked at Taichi, she was sitting next to her husband "Anti-depression medications…why?!" She asked him softly, the sadness was showing on her eyes, like she knows already the reason but she kept denying it!

Taichi turned his head toward the window, looking at the beautiful garden, he just forgets when he started taking these medications

"Taichi!" He turned when his when he heard Sora's worried voice then smiled "I'm fine Sora-chan~" He said that showing big smile, he just hates to see her sad or worried, she is a very important friend to him, she stood up angry and a lot of tears skipped her eyes "Stop giving me this smile you idiot!" She was so angry and forget that her two girls are with them in the same room, Taichi winked his eyes confused "So-Sora!" "I know you are not fine…you are just showing this big smile and saying these words to make me feel better and to make me stop worrying about you!" "Sora…I'm fine…really!" "You are not! You were about to die…heart attack is never fine!" he kept looking at her, she was very angry then he turned his head "It is her…Airi…isn't she?!" Sora said upset, he didn't look at her or Yamato, Sora sat back on her chair and held Taichi's hand, he looked at her "Is it because of her?!" Taichi raised his head, he hardly smiled "I went through a lot…in collage and in the beginning of my career…I had to fight a lot to reach where I am now…and…all what I can say that…Airi wasn't helping, I needed to get myself together…and that's it!" "And why you are still taking these bills?!" Yamato asked "It makes me feel better, think better special I'm going through a divorce now" Taichi said smiling "We are sorry…we came here and kept pushing on you!" Sora said sadly "I know you are worried about me, Airi and the baby…" He said smiling "I promise everything will be ok" Sora nodded "I know, it is you, Yagami Taichi after all" Taichi nodded "Just don't ever scare us like that again" Yamato said "I will try!" Taichi replied, Sora giggled.

_**Three days later, Lilly café,**_

Mizumi puts the coffee cup down, she looked at her smart phone there wasn't any message from him, she looked at the door then outside, it was very clear night 'Taichi! Hope you are ok!' he used to come everyday to drink his daily coffee with her, but he didn't show for three days, she sent him many text messages but he didn't reply back, so she stopped sending any message 'What gets into me?! Why I keep thinking about him like this? Come to think of it…what was he for me? A friend? Or…only a passing person in my life…a person that…I felt…I felt…' a tear falls down, she shocked and quickly wiped it 'what am I thinking! Baka! Nothing is going on between us…only tea talk…nothing more…get yourself together Kudo!' she took long, and deep breath then went back to her work.

From a distance behind the counter stood Maki-san, he kept looking at her, she seemed so worried and he is sure that she is worried about Yagami Taichi, he sighted, this girl even though she is super rich girl, belongs to one of the richest families in the world, not to mention the most powerful families, she has everything a person can wish and imagine, she lives like a princess…but…sure she is not a lucky girl…special when it comes to men…it isn't the first time someone breaks her heart like that, he felt so bad for her, he had known her since she is born…he had been her butler all along and know that this girl is so nice and sweet but she has no luck but one thing is certain she is a very strong girl.

_**Meanwhile, Yagami's apartment,**_

Taichi entered his flat after long time in his work…he saw Yamato's shoes and his wife and daughters 'They are still here?!' he thought amazed, then he walked inside, the two girls rushed into him, after a while of greeting, tickling and hugging the two finally set him free, he sat on the couch next to his best friend, Sora came out from the kitchen "Good timing Taichi, the dinner is ready".

The all were having the dinner, Taichi looked at Yamato "I thought you would leave this morning?!" Yamato looked at him smiling "Are you bored from us already?!" Taichi blushed "You idiot…of course no!" Both Yamato and Sora giggled "Well, I wanted to leave this morning, but Sora insisted to stay and be sure you are fine" Taichi looked at Sora "Sora…I'm fine, stop worrying!" "I know you are…just go along with me!" She showed big smile, Yamato looked at Taichi "You can't beat her!" He said giggling, Taichi smiled.

Later, Taichi puts two coffee mugs on the dining table then sat down next to Yamato who took a sip from the coffee "Wow, it tastes so good…you became so good at making coffees!" He took another sip, Taichi smiled and took a sip from his coffee, the smell of the coffee reminds him of her, but he also kept thinking about what Yamato and Sora told him…about his coming baby and Airi "Yama…" Yamato looked at Taichi, he noticed that his mind is so troubled "I was thinking…" "Yes…" "About what you guys told me…" Taichi looked at him "About my coming baby and Airi…" Yamato puts the cup down and looked at him with full attention "To start over again" Taichi said seriously, Yamato showed big smile "Really Taichi!" Yamato sounded so excited, Taichi nodded his head "Yah but under my own conditions!" "Conditions!" Yamato said confused, Taichi nodded "Yes, it isn't easy to get back to that old life Yamato, but I will push myself and force it to give it another chance if Airi accepted my conditions!" "And I think this is your right!" They turned when they heard Sora is commenting on what Taichi was saying "Sora!" Yamato said in low tone, she walked in then sat next to her husband "I think it is very brave of you to give this another chance even though you went through a lot with Airi…and it's your right to put all kind of conditions you think may help in stabilize your life with her!" Sora said smiling, Taichi nodded his head "What kind of conditions you are thinking about Taichi?!" Yamato said "For a start…respect our privet life…not to talk about it to anyone…special that friend of her…and not to publish our problems between her all friends and seek solutions from them…second…trust me…not to watch where I go and come and calls my assistance and co-worker and ask about me and these are only some conditions that are in my mind…when I go back to Tokyo I will have long talk with Airi…and then I will decide if it is ok to start over again or move on with the divorce" Taichi smiled "I think this baby deserve another chance" Yamato puts his hand on Taichi's shoulder "This is the right move" He said smiling.

"What about her?!" Sora asked, Taichi looked at her amazed, his heart knew already that Sora is asking about the only girl he felt so close to even though he spends little time with her, but his mind is pushing her out of his head "Kudo Mizumi!" "What about her?!" "I'm asking you?!" Taichi sighted "I already told you_" "You told us that she is out of your reach…it means you have feelings for her but can't have her!" Sora said seriously, Taichi kept looking at Sora without saying anything, he was in pain, for the first time in his entire life he has to step hard on what his heart truly desires just to balance his life or this is what he is thinking now, he needs to get back with Airi for his unborn baby and for being away from a girl who is from a different world than his!

"I know what I said Sora, but that doesn't mean any kind of romantic feelings!" He stood up and showed a smile…they could tell it was a very sad smile, like he is forcing himself to smile "Just forget about her guys…now I'm trying hard to balance my life and I don't have time for any romantic feelings or dating games!" He said that then left to his room.

_**Later, the midnight,**_

The clouds hide the clear night sky and the rain started to fall, it started light then became heavy…

The café door is opened the bell could be heard, a customer came out then a young waiter came out after her then opened an umbrella and gave it to her, he bowed his head and said something like be save and have a good night, the customer said something cheerful then left, the waiter stood straight then walked back inside and the door is closed after him.

From a distance, Taichi kept watching that busy café…he could see everything is happing inside because of these big wall windows, he kept watching her sitting in the same table but this time with two girls…it seems that they are twins…Identical Twin, his heart has big desire to go there and sit next to her in that table and just talk…talk to her and with her all night, he doesn't know what he is doing here, why he came here and keep watching her like this…he took out his phone when a message notification peeped, he looked at the message, it was a picture from Airi, he doesn't know what to call her, before couple days he called her his ex-wife and today a lot had changed…he made a lot of thinking in these three days…he is convincing himself that he is doing the right thing for the baby by getting back with Airi and giving her another chance…but…he is not sure if this is the right thing to do for himself…he didn't think about this, he just pushed what he really wants out of his mind because he doesn't want to be selfish…he knew deep inside his heart that he like being with Kudo Mizumi, and maybe he likes her…but he knew love can be a tricky thing…being in love for a year or two…maybe up to five years…but in the end all that love will just disappear just like what happened between him and Airi…maybe loving this girl from a distance and have a great memories of her kept inside his mind is the best choice and not to lose that touch of love…these greet feelings and moments he spent with her, he knew he spent only short period of time with her, but he can say…that time was the best time in his life.

_**One month later,**_

_**Ishida's house,**_

Yamato walked closer to his wife who was peeking through the kitchen door "How are they doing?!" He said while drinking his coffee "Taichi didn't talk yet!" Sora said trying to listen to Taichi and Airi who were sitting in the living room.

"The one who is doing all the talk is Airi!" Yamato said "Isn't Taichi supposed to do the talking?!" Sora looked at her husband "Do you think we should go and help?!" She asked, he nodded "Yah, this play has to end...come on!"

Airi was sitting in front of Taichi who was drinking tea, she was talking and talking and doesn't give him any chance to talk.

Before a week he called her and asked to meet with her in the Ishidas residence to talk through their problems, she cried and was so thankful that he is thinking to give her another chance and give their baby a chance to live with his both parents, but what he is hearing now is something different…all what she is saying that she is the victim and he caused her too much pain…he got upset and started to regret just thinking of giving their relationship another chance…

"And do you remember Taichi when you told me that_"

"That you need to stop talking!" Taichi said upset!

Yamato and Sora who just get into the living room get shocked, Airi looked at him so shocked and confused "Taichi!" Yamato said upset and confused, Taichi puts the teacup on the center table then stood up already upset "I'm leaving!" He was about to walk when Yamato stopped him "You both didn't finish yet!" he said upset, Taichi looked at Yamato with one eyebrow is up "Both…you just said both of us! come on…she is the one who kept talking…and playing the victim here" Sora and Yamato looked at Airi they didn't expect her to do this…Taichi rolled his eyes, he is sure this is pointless…Sora may understand but Yamato no…all what in his mind is the family and the baby "I'm out of here!" He wanted to walk but Airi quickly held his arm "Taichi please wait…" "Let go of me Airi!" He said that trying hard to hold his anger "We can talk!" "NO…nothing to talk about!" He pulled his arm then left "Taichi!" Airi wanted to follow him, when Sora held her but Yamato left after him "Yamato will talk to him, just give him some minutes alone!" "Did you see Sora?! I was trying to_" "You were trying to blame him for your marriage failure and plays the victim role!" Sora said upset, Airi was amazed "Sora!" "You forget that you are the cause of this in the first place…he is trying his best to safe this marriage even though he decided it is over! You never learn Airi and because of this you may lose him forever!" Sora finished, she was upset with Airi for being so stupid, Airi looked away didn't know what to say!

_**Outside,**_

"Taichi…Taichi, stop!" Yamato said while rushing after Taichi, Taichi stopped and looked at his friend upset "What!" "This is not a way of talking things through!" Taichi got angry and Yamato could see it through his eyes "I can stand her anymore…stop comparing your wife to mine!" He wanted to walk out of the small garden, but Yamato stopped him "Ok, you are right…I'm sorry…I understand your feelings!" He gave Taichi cigarette, he looked at it then at Yamato "Cool yourself buddy!" Taichi smiled then took it…

The two were sitting on the small garden bench…Taichi was smoking, Yamato was drinking Soda since he doesn't smoke "What are you thinking to do now?!" Yamato asked "I'm not thinking Yamato…I know that my life with her is impossible…I tried to fix it but it is useless!" Taichi said between the smoke, Yamato didn't know what to say, he can't blame him after all, but he still feels so bad for the baby.

"Taichi!" He raised his head when he heard Sora is calling him and behind her stood Airi, he rolled his head again and sighted then stood up "Please Sora, I have nothing to tell her anymore!" He wanted to walk when Airi stood in front of him and blocked his way "Just listen to me Taichi…" "There is nothing to hear or talk about!" "Please!" "You talked enough!" "Fine…fine…I accept all your conditions!" she said trying to get his attention, he didn't look at her "Taichi…I just told you that I accept anything you want and all your conditions…without even knowing them!" Airi said almost crying, she really loves him and wants to be with him…Sora came closer to him, it is hard and painful to see Taichi in this situation, she really can't blame him, but she knows he wants to be with his baby because that he thought of giving his marriage with Airi another chance although the life with her isn't easy!

"Taichi, I really understand your feelings…but she said that she would do anything you want and ask for…can't you consider it?!" She quietly told him, he looked down at Sora, Taichi is a very tall man, even taller than her husband, then he looked at Airi, she was fighting her tears…although they went through a lot…a lot of fighting and break-ups but still this is the girl he used to love more than anything in this world…he can't deny that his feelings toward her had changed a lot and they are no longer the same love and romantic feelings but still…he can't ever hate her…there is part in his heart that still love her, not deeply in love with her but loves her…

His all thought had been stopped when she came and wrapped her arms around him and started to cry on his chest…he didn't expect this to happen so he stood like an emotionless rock…but then his arms slowly wrapped her, he can't do this to her anymore "Stop this Airi…just calm down and let's talk inside!" He said softly, Sora looked at her husband and showed a small soft smile, Airi pulled away and looked up at him "Really?!" He smiled and nodded his head "Yah…" She hugged him crying, Taichi closed his eyes, he is prying that he won't regret doing this to himself!

_**Two quite months later,**_

_**Osaka, Kudo's mansion,**_

Mizumi stood in front of a very big shoji (Japanese door), there was a big drawing on the middle of it, it was their family crest…she was wearing white kimono and her hair was up on a knot style and there were two very beautiful and expansive hair pens decorating it.

The shoji had been opened and an old man wearing gray kimono came out, he bowed his head "Mizumi Ojou-sama" He said in formal tone, Mizumi nodded "Ouji-sama asked to see me?!" She asked, the butler shacked his head "He is waiting for you…please come in".

Mizumi walked in the big washitsu (a Japanese room with traditional tatami flooring) this room is looking at a very beautiful view of a Japanese garden…her grandfather was sitting in the middle of this big room and in front of him set of tea making tools…Mizumi walked closer and bowed her head "Ouji-san…you asked to see me!" The old man raised his head, he was busy reading, he smiled when he saw her…her grandfather is a very healthy old man…

"Yes…please have a seat" He said in a very calm voice, Mizumi sat down on the zabuton (a Japanese cushion for sitting) then looked at him, he was smiling at her, his smile always makes her feels so good, she smiled automatically "You know how much I love your smile Mizumi-chan…it is so sweet…you should always keep it" she nodded while smiling "Want some tea?!" He asked "Of course" She replied softly. Her grandfather started to make green tea using the tools in front of him, it was like a mini tea ceremony…

Kudo-dono placed the teacup in front of her, then turned it so that she can see the paint on the cup that resemble the season of the year…she picked the cup…both bowed their heads, then took small sip of it…

Tano-san picked the tea ceremony tools then placed some sweet in front of the both…the nice breeze was hitting on them…the both were really enjoying their time in silence…Tano smiled, these two love to have a very quiet time…doing nothing but drinking tea, and reading books while staring at the beautiful gardens and nature around them.

Kudu Kaiji-dono is the head of the most powerful and richest family in Japan and it is said that they consider one of the ten richest families in the world…

He looked at Mizumi who was looking at the beautiful Japanese garden "You really grow up Mizumi-chan" Mizumi turned and saw her grandfather is smiling, she smiled, even though the man in front of her is one of the powerful men in the world but still he has this soft looks in his face and a very beautiful smile…he is her grandfather that she loves and adore so much, she smiled, Kudo-dono looked at Tano who bowed his head, he walked toward the small table that her grandfather uses to write…he picked a box then handed it to Kudo-dono who placed it in front of Mizumi between them…she looked at it, it was small box made of gold, then she looked at her grandfather who was smiling "Take it!" Mizumi lifted the box then opened it then took out a small seal with her family crest, the different between this seal and her original seal is that a small character is added under the crest, a Chinese character of (3rd), she thought 'So…they finally make it official!' she kept looking at this luxurious seal, but then raised her head when she heard her grandfather is calling her, he was smiling "This is for your protection…" She was confused "My protection?!" He nodded "You know why I made you do all that paper works my child?" he took a breath then started to explain "By going through all that paper works you would be able to know a lot of our family business and how we run this empire" "But Ouji-sama…I notice something…most of the signatures are for males...!" "Not most of them sweetie…all of them!" she was looking at him amazed and waiting for some explanation…when she was doing the paper works, she has to go through a lot of old documents…some for more than 100 years…she was amazed that her family keeps their works and business written and recorded in documents for this long she saw not only her grandfather name and signature, there were even their great grandfather. When she was doing the papers and going through the old documents of the family records…she could know a lot of the Kudos secrets…not only in their business empire…a lot of deep and dark secrets that shouldn't go public…and then she realized why a lot of families fear them and a lot respect them and why their family is very close to the imperial family, she felt like she feared from her own family…but also there is these feelings…of being so proud that she is part of this family…and not a normal member…she is the 3rd heiress.

"For generations…the Kudos descendants are all males…you are the first female that is born as a Kudo…a pure blood Kudo not as a given name" he started to explain her place in the family, Mizumi is really amazed and shocked "But Oba-sama and Ka-chan…" "Your grandmother and your mother, even your uncle's wife all are from outsider families…from different Kansai families…when marrying a Kudo they had to give up their family names and is given the Kudo as their new last name…they are not originally born as a Kudo…most people know this…but since you are a pure blood Kudo…you have a whole level of power" She looked at him amazed "Power?!" She asked demanding for more explanation, he smiled while nodding his head "Yes my child…you have different level of power…Kudo power…and this seal is a prove of this power…I'm not telling you it is ok to use it for your personal or selfish deeds but…sometimes you need this kind of special treatment…and to some people to know their place…" her grandfather finished his explanation, she looked at her seal…she know her family is a very powerful family but sure she has a lot more to learn about it "And one more thing, there are many rules that comes along with this seal" "Rules?!" "Yes, your last name won't be changed or replaced when you are married" Mizumi was amazed "But Ouji-sama…is this legal?! I mean_" she stopped when she saw him showing big smile "It is legal sweetie…" "Legal!" "Yes…under our law…it is legal" Mizumi didn't say anything any further because she understood that the normal rules and laws never apply for the Kudos, she only nodded but then she looked at him like remembering something "Ouji-sama…my mother and_" "I already told you my child…your grandmother, your mother and your uncle's wife are not born as a Kudo so they have to give up their last name and replace it with our family name, but this rule never apply for someone like you…a female that is born as a Kudo…as I said you are not to give up your last name, or replace it…your husband last name can be put as an addition to your name but never your last name" Mizumi nodded even though she needs more time to process all this, but still…she was expecting something like this "And one more last thing my child…" She looked at him, he was looking at her with serious eyes "Starting from the moment you took this seal and became the 3rd in line officially…you are not allowed to have sex before marriage!" He said that in serious tone, she opened her eyes shocked, she never expected this and never saw that coming, but she knows since he used this tone with her he is so serious and she should never disobey him…there was a warning between his lines, she soften her eyes and bowed her head "Yes, Ouji-sama" He smiled and nodded his head.

_**One month later,**_

_**Yagami's office,**_

Taichi was so busy working when his mobile started to ring, he looked at the caller name, and as he expected it was his wife, he sighted and pressed the green button "Yes Airi!"

"Hi babe, how are you doing?!" She asked sounded so excited

"Fine, you just asked me this one hour ago!" He was trying hard not to sound upset, she giggled "Yah I know…but I'm calling now for something else"

"I'm listening!"

"Sora is here at our house…and guess what…She and Yamato are inviting us to a resort…" She sounded so excited "Resort?!" He said confused and amazed "Yes, as our re-marriage gift…isn't this great?!" She was talking loudly and almost shouting "re-marriage gift!" "Yes…for next week…" Taichi looked at the calendar it will be the golden week "Can you believe it babe; we will stay in the most luxurious resort in Japan!" "But Airi…will it be ok for you? you are 7 months pregnant!" He sounded worried "I will be fine my love, don't worry…I will give you all the details when you come back home!" The two hanged the call…Taichi sighted and it was a very big sight, but then he sat straight upset "That Ishida…what he was thinking! I'm not in the mood for going to a resort!" He kept mumbling "I have too much work!" then a notification appeared on his computer screen, it was an E-mail from his wife, he opened it and saw a picture of the resort and other details…

"DoubleTree by Hilton Okinawa!" Taichi made a quick search about this resort…

"One of the most expansive and luxurious resort in Japan!" he sat straight amazed "Sure it is so expansive!" He quickly picked his mobile and called his best friend after three rings Yamato answered, "Are you kidding me?!" Taichi said upset "No, of course no!" Yamato replied quickly because he knows Taichi meant the resort "Beside being so expansive resort…how could you do this?! I mean…I'm not ready for any resort and_" "Will you shut up and give yourself a chance?!" "What do you mean?!" Taichi said confused "You both just re-married and as I see…your life is kinda stable and going in the right direction…so why not have a mini honeymoon to renew your love!" Taichi wanted to say something but he stopped "You need to have a vacation Taichi…away from your work and the busy and laud life…you sure give Aria another chance…she seemed very happy when Sora told her about the resort…beside…Sora and I will accompany you so you don't have to be with her all the time…" Taichi sighted "Don't give me this big sight of yours…apply your vacation and prepare your bag…and see you in the train station next week!" Yamato said that then finished the call, Taichi puts the phone back on the table… he stood up then turned toward the big wall window and looked down at the busy street of Tokyo…Yamato is right…his life is getting back to track, Airi is doing her best to make him happy…sure she is working hard to change for the best…but still he can't love her again, he can't fall for her again…he is not in love with her like before…he is trying but there is a big wall between them now…he ran his both hands through his brown hair "Yama is right…maybe I need sometimes off the work and this busy life…maybe then…everything will be back like before!" He sighted then looked at the tallest building in Tokyo…it was the empire tower…every day he keep looking at the tall building and her face show in front of him…he shacked his head "No, no…she is out…she was never in…" He took long breath "Think Yagami…your family is your priority now…no one else…give your family a chance…give yourself a chance!".

_**The next week, **_

_**DoubleTree by Hilton, Okinawa**_

Airi wrapped her hands around Taichi's arm "Isn't it amazing Taichi…this resort!" He looked at that big building that have great ocean view, then he smiled, Yamato was looking at him then smiled, all what he wants is to see his friend is doing fine in his life and remove all that stress away from his shoulders.

_**Later at night,**_

Taichi was sitting in the hotel café drinking coffee and having some sweet, while his wife and Sora were in the Spa…Yamato came holding his coffee and sat on the small table in front of Taichi "This place is sure relaxing!" He said while having small sip from his coffee "And their coffee sure one of the best!" Taichi looked at Yamato then smiled "I tasted better!" He said while showing soft smile, he still remembers that coffee he had in Osaka.

After a while the two women came in and joined their husbands.

"It was really great…for long time I didn't have a relaxing message like this!" Airi said sounded happy, "Yah…tomorrow we can try another kind of message!" Airi looked at Sora "You know a pregnant woman only has one kind of message!" Sora giggled "I know…but a pregnant woman can't have message every day…so don't mess it!" "I'm glad you two had fun" Yamato said, while they were talking Taichi picked his third coffee cup and was about to drink when he saw a very elegant man came out from the reception counter and after him two ladies that work here…it seemed that he was the manger of the hotel…the three walked toward the hotel gate quietly, then the two gate men opened the door, the manger with the two ladies bowed their heads while looking at someone outside…Taichi was about to drink his coffee when that person entered the hotel…his hand froze and his both eyes opened widely in shock…he never expected that he will see her again…what are the chances that he may meet up with her again and here! it was her…he can pick her up if it between million girls like her…he could feel it…the power of that beautiful smile and these very deep and clear dimples…the power of her unique eyes…this attractive aura…it is her…it is Kudo Mizumi's aura.

"Sure, she is a very special person!" Yamato said while looking at the hotel gate, the two women turned and notice how everyone is treating her so special "Maybe she is the owner?!" Sora said "She looks young to be the owner?!" Airi said, even though she saw Taichi is talking to Mizumi back in Osaka, but she didn't see her clearly because that she can't remember her, beside back then Mizumi has longer hair, now her hair is very short, and it seemed that she lost weights.

Taichi's eyes kept following her, he was still in shock and couldn't believe it…he felt his heart is about to below out inside his chest…it was beating so fast…like a crazy fast…he puts the coffee cup down…the air suddenly became so hot!

The hotel manager opened the elevator for her and let her enter then followed her and after them the two ladies…the elevator door is closed…

Taichi's eyes kept looking at the elevator screen…it was going up…floor after floor, it even passed the 17th floor…the VIP rooms and suit floor…it passed the 20th floor the presidential suit floor…finally it stopped in the 25th floor…he doesn't remember that the elevator dash bored has a 25th floor button!

"Taichi!" He quickly turned his head when he heard his wife is calling him "Airi!" He replied confused "Where did you reach?!" He looked at Sora and Yamato, then back at his wife "Aren't you tired?!" She asked "We are heading to our room" Yamato said "Already?!" Taichi said amazed "It is only 9 pm?!" "Yah but you know we arrived today and didn't take some rest…so we are tired" Yamato said "I'm tired too Taichi!" Airi said, he looked at her, now more than ever he doesn't want to be with her in one room…he knows this a sin…a bad feelings…wrong thinking but he can't help it…he needs to be alone now…to think clearly…he showed a smile "Go babe and have rest…I will stay here little longer…their coffee is good" "Are you sure?!" She said worried, he nodded, the three of them left and went back to their rooms.

_**20 minutes later,**_

Taichi looked at the young waitress who placed the tea pot and cup on the table "Thank you" She looked at him he was showing his famous heart breaker smile, she blushed and bowed her head, the words escaped her mouth "Can I ask you something?!" "S-sure anything!" she sounded nervous "Who is that special girl who entered before a while!" He asked still showing his cute smile "That girl?!" She asked confused "I noticed that the hotel manger welcomed her…like she is some kind of special guest!" "Ow…you mean Kudo Mizumi-sama!" "Kudo Mizumi-sama?!" She nodded "She is a very special and regular guest here…" "Can I ask why?!" Because of his very cute smile and how handsome he is, she couldn't refuse answering him "She owns two floors in our resort!" Taichi looked at her amazed "What?!" "The 25th and 26th floors are hers…I heard they are designed especially for her…she comes her every month and spend three days…and sometimes she spends a whole month here…can you believe how rich she is or her family is…she owns two entire floors in an international expansive resort like this…I always wonder how rich they are!" She said sounded upset, Taichi could tell it was girls' jealousy "But I didn't see these floors numbers in the elevator dashboard!" "Of course, they are privet floors and you need special access…only the manger has that access along with her of course…and I heard if she is in the hotel, that access is taken from the manger himself!" She came closer to him like telling him some kind of a dangerous secret "You will find small box under the dash board that has the 25th and 26th floor buttons and that box existed only in the elevator number 1 and you need a special card key to activate that box!" She stood straight, he looked at her "Ow…is that so…" The girl nodded.

After almost an hour, Taichi was standing inside elevator number one…he saw that small box under the dashboard…it needs an electronic key to activate it, he smiled 'Your world is sure different than mine…I wonder how far are you from the reach of someone like me…ow yah…there is no far…simply…you are out of my reach!'.

_**Two days later, **_

All these days Airi and Taichi had spent whole the time together…he was trying hard not to think of Mizumi…he was trying even harder to enjoy his time with his wife…he kept repeating this in his mind over and over…his wife, his baby…his wife and his baby are his priorities nothing else…and even thought he was trying hard not to think of Kudo Mizumi but whenever the elevator one opens his eyes is fixed on the people that are coming out of it…but he didn't see her, he started to think that she would spend all the time in her floor…

At the dinner time, the couples were having the dinner at the resort restaurant…

"The food is great!" Sora said

"But they sure serve small portions!" Airi said

"Most luxurious restaurants are like that…they are into food decoration more than food portions!" Yamato explained

Taichi stood up, they looked at him "Going on somewhere sweetheart?!" Airi asked her husband, he looked at her smiling and showing his smoke "I need a smoke!" Airi showed an upset face "You really need to stop this Taichi…you are killing yourself!" "I will be fine…stop worrying" Then he looked at Yamato "Wanna join me?!" "No thanks…I'm not a smoker like you" Yamato said, Taichi smiled "Ok, I won't be late…" He left to the smoking area.

Taichi reached to his pocket to pick another smoke but the box was empty, and he needs another one, he sighted and left the smoking area, he wanted to go up to his room to take new box…

In the elevator he pressed the 16th floor, the door closed and it started to go up, but it stopped in the 10th floor, the floor that has the swimming pool and the Spa area…when the door opened three girls entered, Taichi moved to make space for them, they pressed the 11th floor…

The elevator stopped in the 11th floor, two girls walked out, the elevator door closed, Taichi was busy with his smart phone…

"It had been long time Yagami-san!" A soft voice said, and made Taichi raised his head and saw her standing next to him…his eyes are opened widely…he didn't know what to say, she was standing there smiling, showing her beautiful dimples and her unique eyes were looking softly at him…it is her…but with very short hair that made her look so cute…she was wearing the resort robe…

"M-M-Mizumi-san!" He finally spoke out; her smile became wider "You still remember my name…I'm so glad!"

The elevator finally arrived at the 16th floor and the door opened, he looked at it then at her "I think this is your stop!" she said softly, he really didn't know what he has to do, this is Kudo Mizumi in front of him…he wanted to talk to her…to spend more time with her, he was very nervous…the door was about to close when he held it…but he didn't go out…and kept looking at her, his lips opened many times like he wanted to say something, she could feel that he was very nervous…she moved closer to him and looked up at him, he kept looking down at her, his heart started to beat so fast…she smells like Jasmin…and this wet hair is making her so sexy…this is not good…this is so dangerous…all the feelings that he worked hard to forget are coming back in a flash speed "How about cup of tea?!" she didn't wait for his answer and pressed her golden key card on the small box under the dashboard, he removed his hand and the elevator door closed, he looked at her, she moved next to him…still smiling "I'm sorry!" She looked up at him, he was looking at her with soft eyes "Sorry?!" She asked confused "For…you know…for not answering your messages or…!" "Baka!" she said while smiling "there is nothing to be sorry about…it isn't like you are committing or connecting to me in any way…we were just people that talk to each other in a small coffee shop…na?!" She said that smiling, he wanted to say something, but the elevator door opened, and she walked outside, she turned looking at him "Come in!" He took some breath then walked into her floor.

It was very big with panoramic wall window "Please make yourself comfortable…I will go change my cloths…I won't be late!" She bowed her head then walked to her room.

Taichi kept staring at her until she closed the door of her room after her, he was still shocked and couldn't believe that he is in her suit…in one place with her…a girl he was fighting so hard to take her out of his mind…he gathered himself and walked further inside and looked around him…he was so amazed and shocked at how big and luxurious this suit is…it is more like a home not a suit in a hotel…he kept examining the suit and wonder how these rich people really lives…

_**Half an hour later,**_

Taichi turned looking at her, she was sitting next to him on the long bar table that looks on a very beautiful view of the ocean, then he looked at the ocean again, he took a sip from the lavender tea "This is so good!" He said softly "Yah…it will help you to relax and have a good night sleep!" "Yah…relax!" He sighted "That is a big sight!" He looked at her, she was still looking at the beautiful view of the ocean, then she looked at him smiling "A lot in my mind" "I can tell" She smiled "You know…I'm really sorry for not answering your messages back then!" "And I told you Yagami-san…you have nothing to be sorry about…when I sent the messages, I was concern about you…but I'm glad now that you are fine and doing ok" "Yah…doing great!" He said that in a sarcasm way, she noticed that but didn't comment "You are staying here alone?!" He asked trying to change the gloomy mood he puts them in "Yes" "And Maki-san?!" She giggled; she knows that Taichi became extra careful when Maki-san is around "No, don't worry he is not here…when I come here I want to be alone…you can say it is like a privet vacation…beside he is taking care of the business back in Osaka" "Privet vacation!" She nodded, then stood up and walked to the wall window and kept looking at this quite beach and the beautiful dark ocean "Sometimes…you need to run away from your real life to recharge your energy" she said that then he stood next to her "Yah…but sometimes…your reality is stick with you and you can't run away from it" She nodded "You know something Mizumi-san…" He said that and broke the couple minutes of silence, she looked at him, he was still looking outside smiling "I really miss talking to you" He looked at her still showing his soft smile, she almost forget how handsome he is "There is something different in you…" "Different in a bad way or a good way?!" She asked trying to smile, his smile became even softer and more beautiful, his eyes became so dreamy and soft, his hand slowly moved up and touched her cheek softly, these feelings are new for both of them…they never touched…she felt her heart is beating so fast "You have no idea how good it is!" The two kept staring at each other, staring at her like this makes his heart wants to jump out of his chest…his entire hormone system is going crazy now…he can't take this anymore…her lips is killing him…he knows it is a sin and not fair for his wife and his baby but he can't resist, his body started to move down slowly without any control…she kept looking up at him…she wants him to move closer, she knows she wants him…her body desires to feel his body against her…this is a big taboo in her world…but no one has the right to make her stop thinking like this…these are her thoughts and hers alone…but there is something else will force her to stop this…something she can't ignore.

Before his lips touched her, her finger stopped his lips of moving forward, it wasn't easy…she wanted him…she maybe dreamed about this moment sometimes…but she has to do it…this is not fair for the real woman in his real life "Your wife will be ok with it?!" He got shocked and stood straight, he looked at her so shocked, she was looking at him with soft but sad eyes "My…wife!" He was so shocked at how Mizumi knows about her.

Mizumi nodded "But how did you…I mean…I never mentioned my wife before!" He said confused "You didn't, but the ring did!" She explained, he looked at his left hand, he almost forget that when he got back with Airi, she gave him back his wedding ring, he often wears it when he is with Airi…but in the past month he got used about it and forget to take it off "Beside I saw you with her in the restaurant during the breakfast time!" Taichi raised his head looking at Mizumi who was smiling "You…saw us?!" He asked confused, she nodded "Is she like a seven month or maybe eight months pregnant?! I really can't tell…" "You…saw us…this morning?!" "For two mornings" "Two…so…you knew I was here!" "By coincidence…in the breakfast time yesterday I saw you coming in with her and your friends…I guess…it really surprise me…I never thought I would see you again Yagami-san…but it was good seeing you doing ok in your life…back then you sounded like a broken person…but I guess your problems are solved now…I'm glad for that!" She said that showing a smile, he sighted and it amazed Mizumi that it was a very big sight, he turned his head looking at the view "Yah right…all my problems are solved!" He said that sad but sounded upset, he feels that he lost control of his life and he doesn't know what he wants anymore, she puts her hand on his shoulder, he turned looking at her, she was smiling "Your wife…she looks beautiful and…all over you…I'm sure she loves you so much!" He felt that he will below out now, these words made him feel so angry and what made it worse that it is coming from this girl "What about you?!" He said upset and it was so clear to Mizumi that Taichi is getting angry "What about me?!" She aske confused, he just realized what he said…his anger is taking over now and this is not good "Nothing…I'm sorry I…I have to go now!" she looked away, she wants to stop him from all her heart but she can't…a lot of things are stopping her…his wife, his baby…her family…beside she is not sure what he thinks of her…she is afraid to puts any high hope, he walked toward the door but he couldn't leave…not yet…he turned looking at her, he was so scared that if he left it would be the last time he sees her or talks to her, tomorrow morning they are heading back to Tokyo "Mizumi-san!" He said, she looked at him "Yagami…san!" He sighted "Well you stop calling me that please…just call me Taichi…please!" she looked away, he walked closer and then she looked up at him when she felt his hands are holding hers "Can I ask you something? Maybe it will sound selfish but…can I?!" He said softly, she nodded "Of course you can!" He opened his mouth to talk when his phone started to ring, he is so sure it was his wife, he didn't want to answer her, but he knows how worried she would be and maybe she would call Yamato and will make it big problem "I'm sorry…I have to answer!" Mizumi nodded, he quickly picked his phone and pressed the green button "Yes Airi…" Mizumi kept looking at him 'Airi…it is her name then!' She thought "I'm fine…I went for some walking and drinking tea…yah…I'm nearby…no you go to sleep and don't worry…I'm heading back now…yah…ok…take care!" he pressed the red button then looked at Mizumi "Sorry about that…it just that…" He stopped and didn't know what to say any more, Mizumi could feel that he was so confused and nervous and by standing in front of him like this she is making the situation even worse…she has to step on her heart and stop being selfish…she is never selfish…it is always about what others want not hers…so this is not new for her, she is so sure that she is going to be ok and everything will be fine, she took long breath then smiled "I'm sorry, I've shouldn't ask a married man to come to my room in the first place…it wasn't nice…I feel bad for your wife…I wasn't thinking clearly…" He kept looking at her, all what he was thinking about now that this is not fair…not fair for any one…why his heart is doing this to him…why his feet are not walking away…why his mind stopped working…this girl is driving him crazy…being in love when you are mature and adult is sure different than when you are a kid or a teenager…being in love with this girl is so different than when it was with Airi…with Airi it was easy…everything was easy…even their marriage was fast and easy…but with Kudo Mizumi it is different, painful, mysterious…

"Tell me is it wrong that all what this married man wants is to spend more time with you?!" He said upset, she got shocked "What if he already falls in love with someone, he shouldn't fall in love with?! How bad the situation is?! Tell me…please…tell me how can this married man stop thinking about you…how can he got you out of his mind and his heart…this married man tried hard to let go of you but this is impossible…when he thought that you are finally out and he is almost forget you…you showed again in his life…he realized he never forget you, he just hide you deep inside his heart…and the moment you showed again, you came out and took over all this married man's heart…and then you say that you feel bad for his wife…simply…what about his feelings? What about him?!" He said that almost shouting, Mizumi was so shocked but even more shocked with herself because a lot of tears are coming down on her cheeks without her control "Tai-Taichi!" She puts both her hands on her mouth, she was confused and shocked, is what he just said a confession? Did he just say that he loves her or what exactly…but she can't…he is married man with a baby on the way…she needs to be strong and think clearly...but what is hurting her that she can't think anymore…her mind is blocked…and her heart is beating fast…she almost lose to this man in front of her, she just doesn't know what to say or tell him, how could she fall in love with a complete stranger…a man that she never knows anything about but what he told her, a man that her family will never accept…a man from a very different world than hers!

Taichi was waiting for any reaction but he knew she was confused more than him, he surprised her…her tears are coming down like non stopping rivers…he felt like a stupid jerk…he shouldn't do this to her…she was trying to be nice and end this softly and with a nice ending but he didn't do it…he just spell out everything and now maybe he destroyed the sweet thing between them…he should leave…it is time to stop and leave before this may go deeper and he may end up hurting a lot of people, he turned his head "I'm sorry Mizumi…I'm really sorry…please forgive me…I promise you won't see me again!" He turned and walked toward the elevator…she looked at him, her heart is about to jump out…she wanted to shout and stop him of leaving her…she opened her mouth but nothing came out…she can't be selfish…she shouldn't be…Taichi closed his eyes, he wanted to hear her stopping him, but he kept saying this is better, they can't go any further…he can't be selfish…Airi and the baby need him…he shouldn't think of his desires…he should think as a responsible man, the elevator door opened and quickly he stepped inside, he turned looking at her, she was looking at him with some tears fall down on her cheek, she stepped forward but the door closed, he wanted to press the 16th floor number but he stopped when he heard her crying, she was in front of him…but behind the closed door "Don't go…please don't leave me again!" She said that crying, he puts his hand on the closed door, the lights went off, he felt so bad and wanted to cry, the girl he loves is asking him to stop and come back but she is asking behind closed door "Can't I be selfish for one night?!" She said still crying, Taichi can't take this anymore and quickly pressed the 16th floor button, he needed to run…he should run away from her…he needs to go back to his wife…he should act like a responsible man and stop hurting both girls!

Mizumi fall on her knees when she heard the elevator moved down "Why did you do that to me…how could you say all that then leave me!" She puts her both hands on her face and started to cry hard.

_**16**__**th**__** floor,**_

When Taichi came from the elevator, he heard his best friend is calling him, he turned and saw Yamato is walking toward him "Taichi…where were you…Airi is sick worried about you!" Taichi sighted "I'm fine, I told her I was only walking outside and_" "Are you ok?!" Yamato suddenly asked, Taichi looked at him with blank eyes, his heart is so much in pain, he couldn't smile "Yah, I'm fine…but little tired…I just need to sleep!" "Are you sure?!" Yamato sounded very angry, Taichi hardly puts a smile "I'm fine really!" He walked toward his room and Yamato was next to him, before he goes in, Yamato stopped him "Where were you?!" Taichi looked at his worried friend "I told you I was_" "I don't believe it…you are a bad liar and I can tell when you are lying…where were you?!" He asked upset, Taichi looked away "Yamato please…I'm very tired…and I can't think clearly now…I need to have some rest…and maybe…later I will tell you everything!" He looked back at Yamato smiling "I really need my best friend to listen to me!" Yamato didn't say anything, he could see that Taichi was in too much pain and he doesn't want to make it worse, he just nodded then Taichi went inside his room.

"Taichi…I hope it isn't about that girl again?!" Yamato sounded so worried.

_**The next day morning,**_

Airi get into the taxi and sat next to Sora, Yamato checked about their bags then walked closer to the taxi driver and asked him to drive them to the train station.

Taichi looked up at the long resort his eyes were fixed on the 25th floor "Did you forget something Taichi?!" Yamato asked, Taichi looked at him then smiled "No…it just that…I'm going to miss this place!" He said softly, Yamato nodded, then they get into the taxi and drove away.

_**The 25**__**th**__** floor,**_

Mizumi was looking at the ocean while holding cup of coffee, she looked at the clock on the wall, it was the check out time, then she looked back at the ocean, she couldn't sleep all the night…her heart was in too much pain…she was so angry with him for doing that to her and more upset with herself because she let her guard down…she took long breath "But…that was the right thing to do!" She said softly but sadly.

_**One week later, **_

_**Kudo's mansion,**_

Kudo Mizumi was sitting in the middle of the kimono room in their big house, she was staring at that beautiful white kimono which is carefully reserved inside a glass box, she was sitting there for almost 30 minutes just staring at it…since she was a very young girl she finds the kimono world so attractive…she took a lot of classes about kimono back in collage, in this big hall in their mansion they have more than 1000 kimonos that are hand made from very expansive silk and other expansive materials…these kimonos are inherited from generation to generation, even though there are a lot of kimonos in this very big hall but only one that always catches her eyes…only one she never take her eye from…only one that she always has this desire to touch…the one in front of her in this glass box…she can spend hours staring at this 12 layers kimono…maybe all day…

"Still looking at the Jūnihitoe" Someone said from behind, Mizumi quickly stood up and turned when she saw her grandmother is approaching to her "Oba-sama!" the old elegant woman stood next to her granddaughter and kept looking at the Jūnihitoe "Even after ages of looking at it, it is still amaze me…I always wonder what it feels to put it on!" She said smiling, Mizumi looked at her amazed "You never worn it before Oba-sama?!" She asked confused, she always thought this is a wedding kimono worn by the Kudo females, her grandmother turned looking at her smiling "No dear…only a pure Kudo female can wear it in her wedding ceremony!" she said smiling, Mizumi kept looking at her amazed then she remembered what her grandfather told her about her grandmother and her mother, the old woman looked back at the Jūnihitoe "Neither me, nor your mother wore it…not even your grandfather mother wore it" Mizumi looked at the Jūnihitoe 'A pure Kudo!' She thought "It makes me sometimes feels like an outsider!" Mizumi looked at her smiling grandmother "You know because we are not born as Kudos…but…I never regret being part of this great family…belong to it and to your grandfather…he gave me everything...so…not born as a Kudo but then being part of it is not a bad thing after all…and I think by not allowing anyone to wear the Jūnihitoe but a pure Kudo is what gives this Kimono its greatness!" She looked back at the huge kimono in front of them, Mizumi looked back at it, then smiled, her grandmother is right…this Kimono is sure has it is owns aura…its own greatness "I can't wait to see you wearing it Mizumi-chan!" Her grandmother said smiling, Mizumi looked away sadly "How do you know I will ever wear it?!" She felt about a hand is placed on her shoulder, she looked back at the soft and beautiful eyes of her grandmother "Because you are Mizumi…and sure there is a man that is worthy enough for you…it is ok to go through bad and failure relationship but in the end…you will find him…he is out there…somewhere…I believe in that so you should too…" She said showing big smile, Mizumi couldn't help it but to smile and nodded her head "Ow I was almost forgot why I was looking for you" "Everything is ok oba-sama?!" "Yes, don't worry sweetie, it just that we need you to hold the tea ceremony for tonight" "Tea ceremony?!" Mizumi asked confused, her grandmother nodded "Yes, the Hidashi family of Kyushu are visiting Osaka and tonight they are having the tea with us…it is the request of their headmaster and you know how Hidashi-dono is so close and dear to your grandfather…so can you hold the tea ceremony tonight? You are one of the best tea maker in Kansai" She said with big pride, Mizumi didn't know what to tell her grandmother, she is very tired…mentally…her mind and her heart both were in too much pain but certainly she can't refuse and tell them anything, so she just smiled and nodded her head "Sure, Oba-sama…I will be in the ceremony room in time" "Great…I will ask Tano-san to prepare everything" She said that then left the kimonos hall, Mizumi sighted, she was not ready for any social events yet.

_**Meanwhile, Tokyo, Yagami's flat,**_

Airi was sitting in the living room watching TV…her stomach is getting bigger day after day…she is already in the eight month, she feels so heavy and like crying…she wants this to end…she wants her old life back…but she knows it is impossible to get it back…special with a baby in the way and a husband that always spacing out…he never talks to her that much…he is trying his best to be nice to her but she can tell…that he is sticking with her for the baby not for her, this thought is killing her, she puts her both hands on her stomach and felt like crying "If only he knows…!"

"Knows what?!" His voice scared her, she quickly turned and saw him standing in there wearing his gym cloths "Taichi!" He noticed some tears on her cheeks "You are crying?!" He asked worried, she took two seconds to react and wipe her tears then showed a big smile, he kept looking at her...he almost forget that his wife gets a very beautiful smile that will make you smile "I'm fine babe, but you know…I'm tired of this…and…I really want it to end…you know…it is every pregnant woman feelings!" She giggled, he kept looking at her, it is hurting him what he is doing to her, it is killing him that he is so cold to her even if he tried hard not to be…but that Kansai girl is taking over him…taking over his heart and his mind…he knows this is not fair for his wife who is trying her best to make him happy, he walked closer and puts his hand on her cheek and showed a soft smile "It will finish soon enough sweetie…just be strong" She felt her heart is beating so fast…it had been long time since he touched her with a soft touch like this, she slowly placed her hand on his hand and then closed her eyes and just nodded, he kept looking at her…this is getting so hard…so painful…he closed his eyes and hugged her, she opened her eyes shocked but…feeling and hearing his heart beat made her feels so relaxed, she wrapped her arms around him so tough but there is something is eating her from inside, a guilt that is killing her…she knows this is not fait for him but she can't just talk and tell him…and she felt it is best for that thing to kept a secret…for the baby's sake…

After couple minutes, the two pulled away "I'm going to the gym…you will be ok?!" H asked, she smiled "I will be fine, don't worry" He nodded then picked his bag and left the house…she kept watching him, and in the moment he closed the door she sat down and puts her both hand on her mouth trying not to make any sound while crying so hard 'I'm sorry Taichi…I'm really sorry…I can't help it…" This is what she kept saying over and over.

_**In the gym,**_

Taichi kept hitting the boxing bag over and over…he was very angry at himself…how could he be so cold to Airi…why he can't take Mizumi out of his mind…at how he told her about his feelings then left her crying like that…he keeps hurting both girls…whenever this though is crossing his mind he felt more angry and punched the boxing sand bag as hard as he could over and over 'Damn you Yagami…damn you, why can't you just chose…like hell I have a choice in the first place…damn it DAMN IT!" He said with too much anger, the couch noticed how Taichi is hitting the sandbag over and over and get shocked, and he quickly rushed to him and held him "Yagami, Yagami, stop…just STOP!" He hardly could hold Taichi and pushed away from the sandbag, Taichi was breathing hard, the sweat was all over his face and his naked upper body "Are you crazy?!" and then he made him sat down and gave him a water to drink "Here, cool yourself!" Taichi took the water bottler and started to drop water on his head, the couch kept looking at him with his arms crossed, he knows that Taichi has some anger management issue and he comes to this privet boxing room to take his anger out…but today it was little too much maybe not little…he didn't see him like this since high school.

"Feel better now?!" the couch asked Taichi "Not until I fix the stupid situation, I put myself into!" Taichi said angry "What situation!" Taichi looked up at the couch, a young man at his age, he has very short black hair, and black eyes, thin and tall man but with wide and muscled shoulders, Osami Kyo is an old friend of him, since elementary school, they used to play football in the same team together…maybe telling him will make him feel better, but he remember that Kyo knows Airi too since high school…they were good friends but after high school, Taichi and Airi got married and Kyo got busy with his father business and his work in the gym, he sighted "You wouldn't understand…" "Try me!" Taichi looked at him, he was about to talk but he stopped, this is not right…he knows Airi and sure he will stand next to her like when he divorced her, why everybody keeps telling him that it was his fault and not hers, he stood up "You wouldn't understand…no will will…no one can!" he picked his towel and walked to the lockers room when Kyo called him "Nothing worth this anger Yagami…every problem in the world can be solved!" Taichi turned and looked at Kyo "Yah I know…but sometimes your solution and your choice is the problem!" He said that then entered the lockers room. Osami Kyo looked down and closed his eyes 'Yagami…I'm so sorry!' He suddenly hit the sandbag as hard as he could 'What have I done!'

_**Inside the showers,**_

Taichi opened the water in the small shower cabin and let the hot water drops on his head then raised his head and faced the water flow and his eyes were closed, her smiling face doesn't want to leave his head, he puts both hands on his head like wanting this to stop, but he couldn't take her out…she is stick inside his mind and his heart…he can't take out the idea of desiring her and wanting to spend most of the time with her…he closed his eyes harder "This is wrong, this is wrong…just get out…GET OUT!" He said that shouting and hit the wall in front of him many times until he felt that he broke his fingers, he held his hand and sat down on his knees, he felt about some tears are falling down, he was shocked with himself for crying over a girl but he didn't care, no one is around "Please…get out of my mind and my heart…please!" He said that in low tone with too much pain, a lot of blood was falling from his hand and running along with the water flow on the shower floor!

_**Later, the hospital **_

Kido Joe (28 years) was about to go out from the ER for his break when he noticed his friend was sitting on the chair and there was a nurse bandaging his hand "Taichi!" He winked many times amazed and then walked to him "Taichi!" Taichi raised his head and saw his friend Kido Joe, he smiled, and Joe could tell it was a scary and miserable kind of a smile "Ow Joe…long time!" He said trying to be cheerful but it sure didn't work "What happened to your hand?!" He asked worried, the nurse looked at him "Broken fingers and three stitches!" Joe opened his eyes shocked and looked at Taichi who was trying to smile with some sweats dropped down on his face "What?!" "I'm fine…it was a little accident!" He tried to giggle; Joe moved closer "Did you get yourself into a fight…again?!" He said upset knowing how Taichi gets angry and into fights so easily and quickly "No I didn't!" Joe stood straight and puts both hands on his waist and kept staring at him with upset eyes "Ow really?!" "Yes, trust me…it just…I had little accident in the boxing club!" He smiled, Joe crossed his arms and sighted "You still go to the boxing club? I thought you solved your anger issue!" Taichi looked down, the nurse noticed that the two friends needed some privacy so she excused herself, Joe can feel that Taichi is not feeling well, he sat on the chair in front of him "Tell me, is it because of your divorce and re-marriage?!" Joe asked softly, Taichi looked back at Joe who was showing soft smile and worried eyes, Joe always has been like a big brother to him, to all of the group…he knows that if he talks to him and tells him everything he may find a solution or at least someone that won't blame him or push him to do anything he doesn't feel like doing…after all Joe is so rational man, he looked down at his bandaged hand "You can say so…when I was filing for the divorce I felt like I was free and that was the right thing to do…but…after I know she is pregnant a lot had changed…I needed to stop thinking about myself and think about my family…about my coming baby!" "Do you love her?!" Taichi looked at Joe amazed "Love…her?!" "Airi-chan?!" Joe asked with serious eyes, Taichi kept looking at Joe for a while, he knows the answer already but he feels it is a taboo to say it out load, Joe smiled "Don't answer that…but let me tell you something…I won't ever try to give you the perfect ideal answer…I won't even try to be the ideal friend because I am not…sometimes in life…you need to be honest with yourself first and with your desires…believe me Taichi…sometimes being selfish is healthy…healthier than living a lie with someone for the rest of your life!" Joe said that with a soft smile, Taichi kept looking at him, he never thought of his life with Airi as a lie…but thinking about it now…it is a lie…and maybe a very big lie…and that is selfishness!

_**Later at night, **_

_**Yagami flat,**_

Taichi entered his flat and walked inside after taking his shoes…the flat was so quiet, he entered their bedroom and didn't find his wife, then walked to the nursery room that they prepared for the baby, or which Airi prepared for the baby but she wasn't there, then he walked to the kitchen and didn't find her, he got worried and was about to call her when he noticed something in the sink…he walked there and saw two empty coffee cups and two plates, he was amazed because it is rare that someone visits them, Airi doesn't have too many friends…maybe only Sora…she is not good friend with his sister and their friend Mimi…

"Taichi!" He turned quickly when he heard her calling him in nervous voice "Airi, where were you?!" He said worried, she walked closer "I…I was out…walking…I needed some fresh air!" She said that trying to smile and hide how nervous she was "Walking? Alone!" "Y-Yes" She said nervous "Why didn't you tell me? You know you can't go out like this all by yourself!" He said little upset, even though his mind is busy with another girl but this woman in front of him is his pregnant wife and he is responsible for her "Are you worried about me?!" She said that amazed but seemed happy "Are you nuts? Of course, I am!" She smiled "It had been a long time since you showed these feelings!" She said smiling and it was a big smile, he blushed "Ow…did you have a visitor?!" That question made her smile disappeared and get nervous, she can't deny that because he saw the cups and plates "Ow…yes…a friend of mine came to visit!" She tried to smile, he raised one eye, she sure forgets that they are childhood friends and he is her boyfriend since high school, so he knows that she doesn't have too many friends "A friend?! Is it Sora?!" "No, not Sora…an old friend from school…you don't know her…she lives abroad and came here for couple days…she is leaving tomorrow morning!" She said that and quickly walked to the sink and started to wash the dishes, Taichi kept looking at her with suspicion looks…Airi could feel about his looks but she tried to act normally "What do you want to have for dinner?!" She asked "Yah, I'm hungry…maybe an omelette will be good!" She turned looking at him, but then she noticed his hand and got shocked "What happened to your hand?!" She said seemed shocked and worried, he smiled "I'm fine don't worry!" She held his hand then looked at him angry "Fine! Your hand is broken!" "Just some fingers!" He pulled his hand smiling "Don't worry I'm fine…I had small accident in the gym…" "Are you sure?!" "Yes…now can I have my dinner please…I'm starving" "O-ok…go change your cloths while I prepare the dinner" He nodded then left to the bedroom, Airi sighted in relieve then she looked at the sink 'I should be more careful next time…or…I hope there will be no next time..' she puts her hand on her big belly 'for your sake!'.

Inside the bedroom, Taichi was sitting on the bed looking at his broken hand, what Joe told him earlier kept repeating in his head

"_sometimes in life…you need to be honest with yourself first and with your desires…believe me Taichi…sometimes being selfish is healthy…healthier than living a lie with someone for the rest of your life!" _

"Selfish is healthy sometimes!" He looked at his smart phone on the bedside table.

_**Osaka, **_

_**Kudo mansion, the main house, Mizumi's room, **_

Mizumi placed the last hair clip on her hair, which was in a high knot style, she stood up and checked about herself for the last time, Maki-san told her that the guests have arrived and they are now in her grandfather guests room and after 15 minutes they will go to the tea ceremony room.

She was wearing beautiful light pink kimono with beautiful Sakura leave on it, she smiled then sighted "I hope everything will go ok" She was about to walk outside when a notification tone came from her smart phone, she stopped and walked toward it then picked it and opened the messages, her eyes opened wide when she read the sender name.

_When I close my eyes, I see you_

_When I open my eyes, I miss you_

_Yagami Taichi_

She was shocked, she never thought she will hear from him again…

In this time, her friend Tachibana Maya entered the room "Mi, I came to see if you need any help?!" But Mizumi didn't answer her, she was standing next to her bed, looking at her phone…Maya called her many times but she didn't answer and she thought that she could see her hand is shacking, she walked toward her and puts her hand on Mizumi's shoulder "Mi, everything is ok?!" Mizumi got shocked, she quickly turned and her phone fall down "M-Maya-chan!" "You are ok?!" Maya asked worried about her best friend, Mizumi just realized what is happing "Y-yes I'm fine, don't worry!" she said trying hard to smile then she picked her phone from the ground "Are you sure? You seemed…nervous!" Maya asked her, Mizumi puts the phone on the bedside table then looked at her worried friend "Yes I'm fine but…nervous" Maya kept looking at her, Mizumi was trying to act normally…

"Mizumi-sama, it is time" Maki-san said from the door "Coming Maki-san…" She looked at Maya smiling "See you at the ceremony" She walked after Maki-san; Maya kept looking at her then looked at her phone on the bedside table 'Mi…'.

_**The ceremonies house, the tea ceremony hall,**_

Mizumi was standing in front of the ceremony door, her entire body was shacking…she felt that her mind is about to below out…she never expected to hear from him again…she tried hard to let go of him…she held her hand like trying to make it stop of shacking, her heart is about to jump out from her chest, she felt like her body temperature is raising, her entire feelings and emotions are mixing, she can't point if she is angry, upset, or…happy…she hated the idea of seeing a message of him made her feel little happy…this entire situation and the inner war inside her is killing her, it is not the right time…she can't let this situation made her ceremony fails and embarrasses her family, she kept holding her hand so tight 'Stop it, block your mind…don't think of anything right now…you can do it…you are strong…just block him from your mind…for tonight…you can do it!' She kept telling herself that over and over, Maki-san was next to her watching her, he was worried about her, he thought she is worried because of the big crowed inside, but he was so sure that she will go through this night.

"Mizumi-sama…are you ready?!" He said, she opened her eyes, her hands are no longer shacking, she took a breath and nodded her head…now everything is blocked in her mind…she has to do this…she has to make it work and in the right way…she has to because she is Kudo Mizumi-sama "Let's do this Maki-san!" She said smiling, he smiled and nodded his head then opened the door.

_**Meanwhile, Tokyo, Yagami's flat,**_

Taichi was still sitting on the bed and looking at his phone, he thought once he sent the message he will felt so guilty and regret it, but he was wrong…there was a big part in his heart felt so happy and comfortable…he was smiling…like he needed to do this…a mark showed telling him that she read the message but she didn't answer him…he wanted her to answer…anything…even if she cursed him, he doesn't care…he wants to hear from her…anything is fine…

_**Back to Osaka, Kudo mansion, the ceremony house, the tea ceremony hall,**_

Mizumi was sitting in the middle of the big hall, the tea ceremony tools were in front of her, Maki-san was sitting next to her to assist her.

In front of her sat her grandfather and on his right her grandmother and next to her sat her father, Kudo Usako and her mother Kudo Hana, then her uncle Kudo Ichiru and next to him his wife.

On the left of her grandfather Kudo-dono sat the head of the Hidashi family and next to him his wife, then his eldest son and his grandson then the wife of his son.

On Mizumi's right side, sat the heads of the three noble families of Kansai, the Iwasaki, the Kurosawa and the Tachibana.

On her right sat the main members of each family of the noble families, which includes her best friends. Iwasaki Ryo, Kurosawa Mitsu and the twin sisters, Tachibana Aya and Tachibana Maya.

Mizumi bowed her head then started the ceremony.

The grandson of the Hidashi family kept looking at her, then lean next to his father "Is she the granddaughter of the Kudos?" He asked, his father nodded "Yes, I heard she is the first female born in the family for ages!" "Ow and she is really beautiful!" The father looked at his son who his eyes were still fixed on Mizumi, he smiled then looked back at her "Yes sure she is".

Maki-san handled the tea bowels to the guests along with a traditional sweet…the all bowed their head and drank it.

"Wow…it is so good!" Hidashi-dono said, his wife agreed, the all kept praise the tea that Mizumi just made, Maya looked at it then at her friends "Something is not right!" Her twin sister Aya said, Mitsu took another sip "Yah…you are right!" Ryo finished his tea then looked at Mizumi, he is the emotionless and quite one of the group…and kinda the protective man over Mizumi…well it is said that the Iwasaki family used to be a samurai family that served and protected the Kudos for ages and they are still but they are don't say this out laud.

Maya looked down at the tea, even though it is so good, and t seemed that everyone like it…but this doesn't taste like the tea that Mizumi masters…

'Mi-chan!' she thought worried.

After the tea ceremony, the guests had been taken for a tour in the Kimonos hall and the swords hall…then to her grandfather's house for hospitality to have the dinner, she didn't have the chance to talk to any of the Hidashi guests but she heard them praise the tea, she felt good and relieve that this is all over…in the small tea hall she sat with her friends…

"What was that Mi-chan?!" Mitsu started, she looked at him, this wild man that talks in the Kansai street style…he is the son of the head of the most dangerous and rich Yukuza of Kansai and maybe whole Japan, but he is a very good man with a very good heart "What do you mean Mitsu-kun?!" She asked amazed "I'm talking about the tea you made back there!" He said little upset, she didn't understand what he was talking about and didn't know what to reply to him "It didn't taste like a tea Kudo Mizumi would make!" The older Tachibana twin Aya said upset "What are you saying Aya? They like it!" Mizumi said confused "They like it because they didn't taste the real tea that you master!" Aya talked back, Mizumi was so confused and turned looking at Ryo, who was sitting, and his arms are crossed, he looked at her then nodded "They are right…it didn't taste as good as the tea you make!" He said calmly like always, Maya felt that they are pressuring her too much, she is going through something and no one knows, she felt bad for her friend "I'm sure because it is her first time making tea in front of big crowed and important family like the Hidashi family!" She looked at Mizumi trying to show big smile "Na!" Mizumi hardly smiled and nodded "Yah, I was nervous before coming in…maybe more than little!" She said trying hard to smile "Ow Mi-chan…we didn't know that!" Aya said, she held Mizumi's hand "Sure it was too much pressure on you!" Mizumi nodded her head while smiling, Mitsu also kept apologizing and comfort her, Ryo kept looking at her not believing that excuse, Maya looked at him worried then Back at Mizumi.

The door opened and Maki-san came in "The dinner is served" He bowed his head, they stood up then walked after Maki-san, all the night Maya kept thinking about Mizumi…she wanted to say something and talk to her…but she couldn't…she didn't know how to start or what to tell her…she wanted to talk to Ryo but she got worried that Mizumi may got angry…so she preferred to keep things at they are for now…until something may happen and a lot may change!

_**Later at night,**_

Mizumi was laying on her bed, holding her smart phone, she kept looking at her phone and reading his messages million time…

_When I close my eyes, I see you_

_When I open my eyes, I miss you_

_Yagami Taichi_

She can't take him out of her mind, she just can't help it… he is handsome and charming…he is great talker and listener…her finger kept typing (Let's meet and talk) but then she delete it, she is repeating the process over and over until she closed her phone and puts it back on the table…she needs more time to decide what to do…what is right and what is wrong…what it should be and what it shouldn't, she needs to think clearly…it isn't about her, or him…it is about their families.

_**Meanwhile, Tokyo, Yagami's flat,**_

Taichi was on his bed laying on one arm while the other hand was holding the phone, he kept looking at the message he sent her earlier, he didn't expect any reply from her…and isn't waiting for any now…but he was making sure that he really did that step and sent her that kind of message…he closed his phone and puts it back on the bedside table, then looked at his sleeping wife next to him, it's not fair what he is doing to her, she is doing her best to make their marriage work and all what he is doing is thinking about other woman…he closed his eyes 'Sorry Airi, but I can't get her out of my mind…'.

_**Two weeks later, Osaka,**_

_**Lilly café,**_

Mizumi was holding a very elegant cup filled with Turkish coffee that she likes so much…she kept looking outside at the busy streets of Osaka…she took some sips then closed her eyes smiling, she loves the smell and taste of the coffee…then she opened her eyes 'How long it had been since he sent that message? One week…or…two weeks…maybe a little more…" She puts the cup down on its plat then she picked her phone and opened the message 'He is such an idiot…confess then run away leaving me with a broken heart…I know I did push him away too…but he didn't give me a chance to tell him anything…or did he?' she puts the phone down and looked out at the street again…it is rare to see Sakura leaves in this busy streets 'And after I tried to let go of him because I thought it's the right thing to do…he sent me this message and…disappear again!' she felt upset…

Maki-san raised his head when he heard the bell is ringing to announce a new customer is coming in, he was amazed to see that person again, he saw him only once and it is really weird to see him here, Maki-san bowed his head in respect "Hidashi-sama!" The young handsome man smiled "Good evening…I heard that I can find Kudo Mizumi-san here!" He asked smiling, Maki raised his head and looked at that handsome man, Hidachi Shiro…is a very handsome man, tall with wide shoulder, but sure not taller than Yagami Taichi…that crossed Maki-san head and he doesn't know why! He got very black hair and black eyes "Ow yes, please come in!" Shiro nodded.

Mizumi was working in her iPad when Maki-san called her, she raised her head and saw Hidashi Shiro…well she didn't remember his name, but she remembers that he is the eldest grandson of the Hidashi family and he was in the tea ceremony that day.

"Hidashi Shiro-sama" Maki said knowing that Mizumi already forgets the name, or maybe she doesn't know it, Mizumi smiled, she stood up and bowed her head, he bowed his head "Kudo Mizumi-san…it is really great to see you again…well…you look different in normal cloths!" He giggled, Mizumi blushed "In a good way!" He blushed, she smiled "Sorry for not giving any notice but…my father told me that you own this coffee shop and one of my friend is a regular customer here…and since I tasted your tea…I thought of coming and taste another one and maybe a coffee too!" He said smiling but blushing, Mizumi smiled "Sure…please have a seat".

The two sat around the small table, Maki-san removed her stuff and cleaned the table "Sorry about all the mess here…" She said smiling and blushing "Don't worry…I understand the work never ends!" He said smiling, his smile.

After a while, Maki-san served two cups of coffee and on the side strawberry cheesecake, Shiro took some sips, he smiled then took another sips "Wow…this Turkish coffee is sure taste great…I even didn't taste one like it when I was in Turkey" "You've been to Turkey?!" Mizumi asked while drinking her coffee "Yah…for my business…" "I heard it's a nice country" "Ow…it is a beautiful country" Mizumi smiled "I've been to many countries…but still I think Turkey is one of a kind" He said, "Ow my god…this coffee is really good!" "I'm glad you love it" She said smiling…

_**Meanwhile, Tokyo, the hospital,**_

Taichi was sitting in front of the operations room…he was holding a cigarette…he puts it inside his mouth and took long breath then took it out…his hand was shacking…Airi was inside the operation room for two hours now…he was very nervous and worried about her…for one week she was suffering from a pain…he took her many times to the hospital but the doctor said that it is normal pain in the last trimester of pregnancy…but this morning she started to bleed…he rushed her to the hospital and they quickly took her to the operation room…and for two hours he doesn't know what is going on inside…the nurse told him many times that it is not allowed to smoke inside the hospital, but because he was very nervous he couldn't stop smoking…and he wasn't thinking well and didn't call anyone 'Airi…please be ok!' he laid his head back on the wall behind him and closed his eyes…he was really worried about her…

"Yagami-san!" He opened his eyes when someone called him, and saw the doctor was standing in front of him and behind him was the nurse, Taichi quickly stood up "How is she now?!" He asked sounded very worried, the doctor smiled "She lost too much blood but thankfully she is fine now…and your baby is fine too…" He said smiling, Taichi kept looking at the doctor then at the nurse…he needed a while to prosses that he is a father now and he has a baby "My…baby!" "Yes…a very healthy baby boy" The doctor said "You can see your baby now while we take Yagami-san up to her room" The doctor continued "I will take you to the nursery" The nurse said, Taichi bowed and thank the doctor then walked after the nurse to the nursery.

_**Back to Osaka,**_

Mizumi bowed her head and behind her stood Maki-san with his head is bowed "Please come again and have a save trip home" Mizumi said then raised her head and saw Shiro's smiling face "Yah I will come back…no one can say no to a very good coffee" He said smiling, he bowed his head then turned to leave when he stopped and then turned again looking at Mizumi with soft eyes "Your heart…is not empty" He said softly, she winked many times amazed "Shiro…san!" he showed big smile then bowed his head and walked away.

Later inside her office inside the café…she kept looking at the message that Taichi sent for her…whenever she reads it her heart is beating fast but also she gets angry…why he did this to her…if he wants to live peacefully with his wife he shouldn't confess his love to other girl, and what Shiro just said kept repeating inside her mind…she puts the smart phone on the table then ran her hand through her hair…she felt like she is choking…her heart wants to do something and her mind is stopping her 'What should I do!' She looked down at her smart phone.

_**Tokyo, the hospital,**_

The nurse slowly and carefully gave Taichi the small baby…he slowly held it between his arms and looked at him…a smile showed on his face "Wow…he is…very small!" The nurse giggled "Of course…he has just born!" "I guess!" Taichi said smiling…still he doesn't know what kind of feelings he should feel…he just kept looking at this small innocent creature smiling "Hi there little one…" He slowly kissed his forehead.

Later…Taichi went to Airi's room…where she was still sleeping…he pulled a chair then sat in front of her…she seemed tired…he smiled…then a notification sound came from his smart phone…he picked it…his eyes opened widely when he read the sender name ( Kudo Mizumi ) he never expected that she will send him any message or reply back to his message…and at this time…

_My heart is not empty and that is thanks to you_

He felt his heart started to beat so fast "Mizumi!" he didn't know what to do or what to reply…he was so shocked…but when his wife started to couch he got back to his sense and looked at her, she was looking at him "Taichi…" She hardly spoke, he quickly puts his phone back in his pocket and walked toward her "Airi…how are you feeling?!" "In pain…I think…" "I will call the nurse to give you some pain killer!" Airi nodded "Please…".

The nurse looked at Airi after giving her a pain killer "Have rest…we will bring your baby for feeding time!" She bowed her head then left.

Airi looked at Taichi showing a soft but tired smile "Did you see him…the baby?!" She asked, Taichi smiled and nodded "Yah…he is…cute…and very small" Airi giggled "Of course he is" Then she looked softly at him "Do you love him?!" Taichi looked at her amazed, her eyes…they were worried and lost…he couldn't understands her looks and before he answers her mother and her sister walked in, Taichi stood up "Airi-chan" Her mother Wakabi-san hugged her daughter, Saiori looked at Taichi smiling "Thank you for taking good care of my little sister Taichi-san" He nodded "Of course I will…she is my wife!" Saiori nodded then sat on the bed next to her sister.

_**Later…**_

Taichi was sitting on a small table in the hospital cafeteria in the outside smoking area, he took some sips from his coffee and then long breath from his cigarette, his hand was shacking…he still can't believe that Mizumi sent him that message…he wanted to open his phone and read it again but he couldn't…he just couldn't do it…before couple hours he became a father and his wife was about to die…he can't do this to Airi…he got angry and took another breath from his cigarette, he knows that he started all this…he shouldn't accept going to her suite in that resort and he shouldn't confess to her…and he should've just took her out when he had the chance, but he couldn't back then and he sure can't now special after that message "This is not fair…not fair!" He took another sip and another smoke; he was very nervous and confused…he puts the coffee cup down on the table and took out his phone "I need to do the right thing…I can't hurt Airi…not now…I can't do this to my baby!" His fingers couldn't press on the letters…they are refusing to write (I'm sorry please forgive me and forget me!" He closed his eyes and remembered his baby's face 'Yagami…you need to do this…just do it…for your baby's sake…do it fast and quick then close your mobile and it will be over!' He opened his eyes and took long breath then quickly typed

_I'm sorry…please forgive me and forget me…_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you…_

_I'm sorry for putting you in this situation…_

_My heart desires something but my mind is asking me to do the right thing_

_All this is my fault…_

_I'm sorry for hurting you_

_If it was in my hands, I will choose my heart…_

_I wish we meet in a different world…but this is our reality…_

_Forgive me…_

_I will never stop loving you_

He pressed sent and closed his smart phone then puts it on the table, he hides his face between his both hands 'This is the right thing to do…this is the right thing to do!' He felt like crying, his heart was squeezing in pain.

_**Osaka, Lilly café,**_

Mizumi kept looking at the message that she received five minutes ago from him, her hand was shacking…her heart was beating in pain…she couldn't believe what he just wrote for her…she felt it was a big insult…she was very angry with him and with herself of letting her guard down and sent him that message, she felt like he was playing with her heart or testing her…her mind is blocked…she can't think of anything but this big insult…how dare he does this to her…this is all what was in her mind…she wanted to kill him…

"Mizumi-sama!" Maki-san voice let her get back from that shock, he saw her face…she was angry and upset "Everything is ok?!" He asked very worried "Maki-san…I'm going to Tokyo!" She said in low tone, but he could feel her anger "What?!" "I need to do it…or else I will below out…" he received a message in his phone, he picked it then looked at Mizumi who was looking outside through the big window "Find him for me!" She said upset "But…Mizumi-sama…your grandfather_" She turned looking at him "Don't worry about my grandfather…beside I'm not going to do anything stupid…as I said…there is something I need to do…please find him for me and…I will go alone" "But…" "Please…I want to be alone…I will be ok…don't worry" She said trying to smile, he kept looking at her very worried but he can't disobey her, he bowed his head then left the office…Mizumi looked outside again and took long breath 'I understand that he is doing this for his wife and his child…but…why did he say what he said back then…and sent me that message…he is a jerk of making me let my guard down and opened my heart for him!' She though so angry.

_**Two hours later, 7:00 PM, Tokyo hospital,**_

The guard of the hospital stood up when he saw that expansive car parked in front of the hospital gate…it is unusual for rich people to come to this hospital…yes it is consider one of the best hospitals in Tokyo but most of rich people go to privet hospitals and recovery resorts!

He noticed the crest on the car "Is this…!" He was nervous, this crest is known to be the crest of the most powerful family in Japan…most of the people know it, but seeing someone from that Kansai family here in one of Tokyo hospital…this is not something you may see every day "Is it even possible…!" he said confused.

The driver got out from the car and walked to the back door and opened the door then bowed his head…a young girl came out from the car, she was wearing black leather leggings and Gucci buttons shirt that was inside the leggings showing her petit physic, her sport shoes was also Gucci…she was wearing sun glasses and her short hair was in a high pony tail…she looked at the driver "Nindo-san, are you sure this is the hospital?!" she said softly, the driver nodded "Yes Mizumi-sama" Mizumi looked back at the hospital…her heart squeezed in pain…

_**Flash back,**_

_**Couple hours earlier, Osaka,**_

_Mizumi was about to get into the platinum carriage of the bullet train "Mizumi-sama!" Maki-san stopped her, she looked at him "This morning…he had his first baby" He said softly, she kept looking at Maki-san shocked, then she looked away, she didn't know what she should say or do…this became harder…she closed her eyes…_

"_Maybe it is better to let it go and forget about all this!" Maki-san said, she opened her eyes "No, I need to end it Maki-san…in any kind of way…" She said upset "Need to end something that never started!" He said upset, she was shocked, but Maki-san is right, what should she end exactly? What she should tell him? They never have anything to begin with…what he is for her? There was nothing between them just messages…and some tea talks "I need to go Maki-san…I need to…I want to…ease my broken heart, I have feelings even if I am part of this family!" She said that crying and get inside the carriage…Maki-san kept looking so worried about her "Mizumi-sama!"_

_**Back to Tokyo,**_

She took long breath then opened her eyes 'Yes…I need to put my heart in ease and stop this useless pain!' She thought angry and then get into the hospital.

Taichi was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital wing that his wife's room in, and accompanying him was Joe and Yamato

"Taichi~" A cheerful voice called him, the three men looked at the voice source, it was their friend Mimi and behind her, her fiancée Kiba…Mimi quickly hugged her best friend "I'm so happy for you Taichi…you are really a father now~" She said cheerfully, Taichi hardly smiled, his heart was still in pain…Mizumi didn't reply back and she didn't block him…not responding in any way is killing him…but he is telling himself this is for the best…he needs to move on and forgets her…he pulled away from Mimi smiling, she was congratulating him and Kiba too, Taichi tried to respond but his mind was spacing out…

"Is Taichi ok?!" Joe asked Yamato, the two noticed that Taichi is not responding like a happy new father…his mind was busy and somewhere else, Yamato looked back at Taichi "I really wish to know what is wrong with him Joe" But inside his mind, Yamato wished that what Taichi is going through has nothing to do with that girl…Joe looked at Taichi, he remembered the conversation they had before couple weeks 'Is it possible that…Taichi…thinks of someone else?!' Joe thought worried about his friends, because if this is the case then Taichi sure is in a very complicated situation!

"So…how is your wife doing?!" Mimi asked after sitting next to him, Airi and she were never good friend since high school…

"She is doing good" Taichi answered trying his best to put a smile, but it never came out…Mimi noticed that he was faking this smile…she doesn't understand why, but she could feel that her friend is not feeling ok…he doesn't feel happy

"Are you ok Taichi?!" She asked worried, he looked at her, her eyes were begging him to talk and tell her what is going on, he smiled and nodded "Yes I'm fine, don't worry…it just that…it had been a tough week…" He said softly

"Your baby is doing ok?!" she asked,

"Doing good…great" He was still smiling "Small…but good…I think!" He giggled softly but the all could notice it was a fake smile…

"Did you name him?!" Kiba asked, Taichi looked at him, he totally forgets about the baby name with the fast events "Name…him?!" He said confused

"You did forget to name him?!" Kiba said amazed "Well, I…!" Taichi started…

In this exact moment, Mizumi walked into the waiting area, behind her was a nurse who bowed her head and left…she saw him was sitting and next to him other people that she didn't recognize but Yamato that she saw back in the resort, her heart was beating fast but whenever that message crossed her mind and she remembered how insulted she felt…she got mad and angry, she wants to share a lot with him and talk but this is no longer possible…that man who was sitting there broke her heart…entered her life and in a short period made her very miserable and broken…sad and angry…he has no right to do this…she got angry and walked closer…

Taichi's eyes opened widely in shock, when he saw her walking closer, his mind couldn't process anything…she stood in front of them…he was looking at her so shocked, couldn't believe it is really her…it is really Kudo Mizumi…he kept looking at her totally speechless, the all were amazed "Taichi!" Mimi said confused while looking at him!

"Yagami Taichi" The all turned when they heard that soft sweet voice…there stood a young woman, her eyes were sharp and fixed on Taichi, they could notice the different colors of her eyes…she walked closer to him, she seemed angry, very angry, they were shocked…Yamato kept looking at her, he felt that he saw her somewhere but he can't remember…she walked closer to where he was sitting, he stood up still in his shock, she stood in front of him and looked up at him, the two kept staring at each other, her eyes were sad, angry and in too much pain, his eyes were…sad…in pain…but so in love with her…they stood like that for couple minutes, some tears fall down on her cheeks…the all, were amazed and confused…they just don't understand what is going on, Mimi stood up and walked closer she wanted to say something but Kiba held her hand…

Taichi knew he hurts her and broke her hear, he just doesn't know what to say "Mi_" But before he finish saying her name, she slapped his face…as hard as she could, the all got shocked…Taichi was shocked but then…his eyes had soften, he knows that he deserved it, he puts his hand on his cheek and then turned looking at her, a lot of tears were coming down on her cheeks…her eyes were so angry at him, like she was hurting…he hurt her deeply…but he kept looking softly at her "How dare you do this to me?! How dare you show in my life and in a very short period makes me miserable…no one ever did this to me…no one dare does this to me…I…no one…no one ever hurt me like the way you did!" She said crying…he was still looking at her, his heart was squeezing in too much pain, and he felt like a big digger is cutting through it…this is ridicules, how can he feel this much pain…there is nothing happened between them…no serious relationship has started and yet he feels like dying…he feels like this is the end of the world…he feels like killing himself for hurting her, he moved his hand wanting to touch her, but she hit his hand and pushed it away so angry "Don't dare touch me…and don't ever show me your face again…never come near me…talk to me…or even think of me!" She said that very angry, she wiped her tears and then turned and walked out from the waiting area, Joe noticed something was behind this girl's left ear and that made him so shocked.

Mimi looked at her friend, she could see that this is not the Taichi she know…the one who was standing in front of her is a broken man…a sad man "Tai-chi!" she said sadly and confused, she doesn't know what to do because she doesn't understand anything, Yamato was shocked too, is it possible that girl is the (Kudo Mizumi)?! Did something even happened between these two…he felt angry even though he was confused but the anger was taking over…he doesn't want the baby to mix in the wrong choices of both his parents…but he couldn't talk and say anything not and Taichi in this horrible situation…

Taichi felt his knees and legs are no longer able to held him…he was tired of everything…he slowly sat down on the bench and hide his face between his hands, Mimi sat next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder "Taichi…please talk to me…just tell us how can we help you?!" She said so worried, but he couldn't hear her…a lot was going on inside his head…he felt this is not how he wanted this to over…Mizumi was very nice to him and…and this is wrong…it shouldn't end this way…he doesn't want her to hate him, he doesn't want her to leave with a broken heart because of him…he felt that he needs to follow her…no he should follow her and talk to her like how he always does…he should explain to her what is inside his heart and his situation…tell her how important she is to him and that he will fight the world for her if they have meet in a different situation, time and place…he removed his hands from his face "No, it shouldn't end like this!" he stood up, Yamato looked at him "Where are you going?!" "She deserves better than this…I have to explain everything to her!" He was about to walk when Yamato held his hand, he looked at him "Yamato!" "No, you can't go…your wife and your baby are there…you need to go see them not to see other woman…this is not fair for them!" Yamato said angry, Taichi got angry and pulled his hand "Not fait what I have done to that girl…not fair what I have done to myself…I won't break more hearts…I'm done with that!" he said shouting, he fed up of Yamato trying to stop him and let him feel guilty, he understand that Yamato is trying to protect him and his family but this is something he needs to do alone and no one has the right to stop him, Yamato was shock, Taichi turned to leave but then he looked back at his friends "I will come back for my wife and my baby…I need to end this in a good way…in a better way…to end something that never really started…that girl deserves better…" They could feel the pain in his words, he said that then walked away…

"Taichi…" Yamato called him angry and was about to run after him when Joe stopped him "Let him go Yamato…" Yamato looked at Joe and behind him stood Kiba and Mimi who were confused and amazed "Joe…!" "He said he will come back…so…let him go…if he doesn't do this he will be even more miserable for the rest of his life…" Joe said sadly, Yamato was amazed "But Joe…his family…" "Trust him…he will come back…but for now…give him these couple minutes with whom his heart desires…let him own these couple minutes…and after that he won't be able to own his whole life…" "Yes…his looks…the way he was looking at her…his looks were full of pain and…love…" Mimi said sadly "Taichi is in too much pain…give him that chance to finish this pain…or…at least end it in a better way!" Mimi wiped some tears, Yamato didn't know what to say, his friends are right…he just nodded.

Mizumi was walking in the empty hospital hallway…her hand was on her mouth like trying not to show any voice and stop herself of crying…she started to totter while walking and then she stopped and laid her shoulder on the wall…her legs can't hold her any longer…she couldn't stop herself of crying and was about to fall down when two arms cough her "Mizumi!" She heard his voice was behind her "Let me go…I told you don't…call my name!" She said while crying "And don't…touch me!" She hits him slowly while crying and tried to free herself, he felt like crying, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped her so tight "I'm sorry Mizumi, I know I'm the cause of this pain and I can't stand this…but…don't you think I wanna be with you?! don't you think I want to leave everything and be near you and with you…I would fight the world for you Mizumi…" He said while trying hard not to cry, she opened her eyes in shock, she didn't expect this "I want to be with you more than anything in this world…but…but I can't…I wish I meet you in different situation…in different time…in different place…" He closed his eyes held her tight and moved his face against her hair "I can't blame you for hating me…I…" he felt her arms are wrapping his neck, he was shocked, she was crying on his shoulder "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for slapping your face…I thought I would feel better but…it…it become worse…I thought I could hate you…but…but it made it worse…it made me love you even more!" He was shocked…she said that she loves him, she pulled away still crying "Why can't we be together? Can't I be selfish for one night? Why I have to be born in my family…why you have a family…why did you make me love you…why? Tell me…" he held her face between his hands, she looked at him, he was showing soft smile "I never regret meeting you Kudo Mizumi…and…if we meet in a different time…I would fight your family and the world to be with you…" She hardly smiled and nodded…the two stared at each other for a while…she feels more calm now…she felt safe between his arms, she showed a soft smile "Can I be…selfish for one minute and tell you something?!" She said softly, he nodded "Yagami Taichi…I'm…I'm in love with you" A lot of tears started to fall down on her cheeks, he started to wipe them away, while his eyes became so teary and he was showing a very soft smile "Can I be selfish for couple minutes?!" He said, she smiled and nodded her head, he held her face between his hands and slowly moved closer and pressed his lips against hers…she closed her eyes and let her tears fall down…he wrapped his arms around her like never wants to let go of her…it felt like he owns his life and own the whole world…she never knew real love before…but if the real love means staying like this forever she will give up everything just to be with him…

After couple minutes he slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead on hers "I'm so in love with you Kudo Mizumi" He said softly, her both hands were on his cheeks "I know…I know…" the two moved away and kept looking into each other, she smiled "This is the best good bye kiss I ever have!" He smiled and kissed her forehead again "And you are the best thing that happened in my whole life…I know we didn't have a real relationship but…by just sitting next to you and talk to you all night…was enough to make me love you for the rest of my life!" He said softly, she just smiled "Thank you for ending this in the perfect way!" Mizumi said in teary tone but still smiling "I never wanted it to end" He said softly "But it should end…it never started to end in the first place" She said trying to giggled, he smiled, she looked down then looked at him softly "How our life would look like if we meet in a different situation and time?!" She asked softly, he smiled "The best life ever…I would do my best to make you happy" He said, she nodded "I know you would…" She pressed her forehead against his "Please…don't forget me" "Do you think anyone can forget these unique eyes" he kissed her forehead…then they stood up "It is better that I leave now…I know you just had your baby and you want to spend more time with him" She wiped her tears then looked at him, he held her hand and kissed it then looked down at her "I never want it to end…if I was a worse person I will chose being selfish" "But you are not…" She said while smiling "Good bye…Yagami Taichi" She bowed her head and turned to leave but she stopped and looked back at him "Whenever you need me…sure you know how to find me" She said that with big smile then she walked away, he kept looking at her, his heart was calling her and asking her to stop…he needs more time with her…but…this is better…to end it in a better way and end all the pain…he raised his hand "Till we meet again Kudo Mizumi!" She stopped and looked back at him, he was smiling, she smiled and nodded then left the hospital.

Nindo-san stood up when he saw Mizumi is walking out from the hospital, he quickly ran to her and noticed her red eyes that she quickly hides with her sun glasses "Are you ok Mizumi-sama?!" He asked worried, she smiled "I'm fine Nindo-san…can we…go back to Osaka?!" She said smiling but with teary tone, he kept looking at her but then he nodded "Hai!" Maki-san already called him and asked him to take care of her but without asking any question…he knew this rich girl is unhappy although she has all the money in the world…he felt so bad for her and wished to do something for her, after getting in the car he turned looking at her "Mizumi-sama…do like to have some tea?!" Mizumi looked at him, he was showing big smile, she smiled "Yah I guess I need a very big cup of good tea right now!" "Sure…right away…" He said and started the car, Mizumi smiled and looked outside, she feels happy when the people act normal around her and treat her like a normal girl not a member of the Kudos, she looked at him "Arigatoya Nindo-san" He looked at her through the mirror, he smiled and nodded.

She looked at the hospital 'Is this really a goodbye…or…should I wait till we meet again…Yagami Taichi…my forbidden love!' she thought while putting a sad soft smile.

Mimi stood up when she saw Taichi is walking back "Taichi!" She called his name, he walked closer then sat next to his friends "How are you feeling Taichi?!" She asked worried, he looked at her smiling "We…end it in a better way…I guess!" He said softly Mimi kept looking sadly at him "Are you ok?!" She was so worried about him "I will live…don't worry about me" He said smiling, she nodded "Wanna talk?!" Joe said, Taichi laid his head on the wall behind him…

"Kudo…isn't she?!" Joe said, both Yamato and Kiba looked at Joe so shocked "Kudo you said?!" Kiba asked, Joe nodded "Yes…I noticed her family crest behind her ear…it is like a tattoo…I heard just high-ranked member of the family is given this mark upon birth…" "You are talking about the Kudos…the Kansai Kudos?!" Kiba asked "Yes…but…how did you mix with that family Taichi?!" Joe asked Taichi who smiled "I never mixed with that family…it just happened…unplanned and…" He smiled "In the wrong time, wrong place…wrong circumstances!" He giggled and sat straight "Everything in my life was going wrong…she was the only right thing that happened to me but in the wrong time!" He giggled again but then he stopped and looked at his friends with soft smile "And believe me…nothing happened between us…not a single date…no confession of any kind…but…it felt different when she is around…she just…took over whole my heart…" He smiled "I don't even have a single picture of her…and…" He looked at Yamato "It is over now…and all that will be just memories now…I hope I will never regret saying good bye to her and chose my mind against my heart" Yamato looked at Taichi, he understood that Taichi meant choosing Airi over Mizumi, Taichi stood up "So you need to relax and I need to move on by naming my baby" He said that smiling then walked out from the waiting area leaving his friends are so speechless.

_**Later…**_

Airi's mother Wakabi-san gave her daughter the hot herbs cup "Here, it is good for your breast feeding" Airi took the cup and smiled "Thank you Ka-chan" She took small sip then looked at Taichi who sitting in a bench and looking outside through the big window of the hospital room…it was a big room very suitable for an oil engineer and project manager wife's…

"Taichi!" She called him but he didn't answer, it is clear to Airi, her mother and Saiori that his mind was far away

"Taichi!" Airi called him again, he turned looking at his wife "Did you call me babe?!" "She was calling you, but you were so far away!" Saiori said little upset "Ow sorry…you were saying?!" He asked his wife ignoring the upset Saiori, he didn't understand why she was upset while talking to him "Did you think about a name for the baby?!" She asked him, he sighted but showed a soft smile "Do you have a name in your mind?!" He asked softly "What about Aito?!" She said showing a soft small smile, he kept looking at her "I think it's a beautiful" Her mother said excited "Aito…darling child" Taichi said "You don't like it?!" Airi asked worried, he smiled "No, it is a very nice name…Aito it is then" Airi smiled, he stood up "Ok then I will go to finalize the name procedures" He walked outside the room, Saiori stood up "I will get some coffee…ka-chan you want?" "No thank you sweetie, and don't bring for Airi, it's not good for her milk" Airi sighted, Saiori giggled then left…

Taichi signed some papers then looked at the man behind the counter "Are we done now?!" "Yes…so his name is Yagami Aito-kun…" He handed Taichi the paper who kept looking at it "Yagami Aito…ka…" He sighted and turned to walk but then he saw Saiori standing in front of him holding two cup of coffee "Saiori!" "Sure you need some coffee after this long day!" Taichi smiled and took the coffee cup "Yah, it was a very, very long day" he took small sip and smiled "It's not bad" She looked at him "So…Aito-kun…ka?!" He looked at her and nodded his head "Are you happy for being a father Yagami Taichi?!" She sounded little upset while asking that, he was amazed "Of course I am…" She walked closer and stared into his eyes "Are you sure? Are you sure you are really, and I mean really happy?!" She asked still sounded upset, he didn't like the tone she was using with him "Just say whatever you want to say Saiori, I don't like this tone!" He said upset, she crossed her arms "Ok, I will be straightforward…who was that girl?!" She asked in serious and a tone full of anger, her eyes didn't hide this too "A girl?!" He was shocked, but Taichi is very good at hiding his emotions…so he didn't show any kind of reaction, she walked closer and looked up at him "You can't deny it, I saw you by my own eyes talking to a girl…no…sorry I didn't see you talking…I saw you kissing a girl this afternoon…and she was crying…can you explain the situation?! Or no explanation needed…everything was so clear…you are cheating on my sister!" She said almost shouting, the people around them looked at these two and started to whisper…Taichi kept staring at her upset, he really didn't like the way she was talking to him, he doesn't like when people judge him the way they like "You are really her sister after all…judging people as what you like…believe what you want to believe without hearing the other side of the story…" He said upset "And this is my big problem with your sister!" He said that and then started to walk, she turned looking at him angry "Wait…I didn't finish talking!" She said, but he didn't stop, she walked and stood in front of him "I told you everything was so clear and no need for any explanation!" "I really don't have to explain anything to you, you have no right to ask me or judge about anything!" He said trying not to lose his temper "You don't own me any explanation but sure you do own Airi…your wife and the mother of your newborn baby that has been born today!" "Yah…isn't she the cause of all this situation?!" He said calmly with serious eyes but it was full of anger, Saiori was shocked, she didn't like the way Taichi talked about her sister "But_" He walked closer to her "You listen to me Saiori…what you saw is true…but…I didn't cheat on Airi…that girl entered my life when Airi and me were filing for the divorce…if it wasn't for this pregnancy issue I would be really with her…but for the sake of this child I let go of her…and today…what you saw was us ending what was never started…nothing between us…yes I have feelings for her…and this is my heart…not you, not Airi…not Yamato not my family can change that…I own these feelings…nothing will take them away from me…hope I give you the explanation you wanted!" He said that then walked away, Saiori was standing in her place so shocked, she didn't know what to say, what Taichi just said really shocked her…he is telling her that he is in love with other girl but he left everything for his child…she got really angry and turned looking at him crying "You never loved my sister!" She said shouting, the all looked at her amazed and confused, he stopped but didn't turn to look at her, he could hear her crying "You never loved her, Airi…you…you mean the world to her!" she said that shouting, Taichi got angry "You are an idiot!" He said that then quickly walked out from the hospital, leaving Airi so shocked, amazed and confused!

_**Outside the hospital,**_

Taichi sat on a bench holding a cigarette…he doesn't remember how many cigarette he smoke today…this day is a very, very, long day…the early morning Airi gave birth to their son, he sent message for Mizumi, after couple hours she came and a lot had happened, they ended everything and she left…he had a little talk with his friends, named his son and finally Saiori!

He puts the smoke inside his mouth and sucked too much smoke, his hand was shacking, he was so angry…he took another smoke…and after couple minutes he lighted another cigarette and was about to put it inside his mouth when it had been pulled away from him, he turned and saw Joe and Yamato were standing and Joe was holding the cigarette "Joe…Yamato!" "You need to stop…all day you keep smoking…you will die young!" Joe said angry, Taichi ran his both hands through his hair "I just need it…my head…my brain is very tired!" "Taichi!" Yamato said, Taichi stood up angry "Everyone keeps judging me and asking me to do what they like…what about what I want!" He said shouting, Joe walked closer and puts his hand on his shoulder "Calm down Taichi…you are confused and nervous about this new life!" Joe explained trying to calm Taichi down "No…no…I can handle a little baby…I can handle Airi…but…I'm just…tired...very tired!" he ran his both hands on his face then up through his hair, Yamato walked closer "Taichi…you need to have rest…it had been a very long day…come I will drive you home!" Yamato said "Sora and Wakabi-san are with Airi…don't worry" He continue, Taichi looked up at the night sky, he is really tired and need long sleep…he took long breath then looked at Joe who nodded "Go with him Taichi…don't think of anything now…everything will work out somehow!" Joe said smiling, Taichi sighted then nodded.

_**Airi's room,**_

Saiori entered Airi's room…the baby was there already…she could tell her sister is very happy…she wanted to tell her about what she saw and what Taichi just told her…but seeing how her sister seemed so happy like this made her think million times abut saying anything but in the same time, she felt like betraying her sister…she knows how much Airi loves Taichi and can't live without him…and she can't destroyed Airi's life…not after giving up her love for her sister…yes Saiori has feelings for Taichi…not only passing feelings…she is so in love with him…and maybe she wasn't in any serious relationship because she still loves him…she got hurt when she saw him kissing someone else not only because of her sister…because she felt sharp pain in her heart…she felt this is not fair…she felt like she is the first one that loves him and she has all the right to be with him if not for Airi her older sister…

"Saiori!" Her mother called her, she looked at her "You are ok sweetie?!" She asked worried, Saiori put a soft smile "Yes ka-san, don't worry…I had some coffee with Taichi…" She sat next to her sister on the bed "He just called me and told me that he is heading home!" Airi said upset "Sure he needs long rest sweetie…it has been a very long day for him!" Her mother said "I know ka-san…but…I thought he would run to the baby" Airi said sadly, she looked down at the sleeping baby, Wakabi-san noticed how sad her daughter is while looking at the baby "Airi-chan…you are ok? You don't seem happy!" Airi looked at her mother and showed a soft smile "Of course Ka-san I'm happy…it just that I feel so tired…it was a long day" She said trying to sound happy, her mother slowly took the baby "Give him to me…and try to sleep…you need long rest…" She kissed the little baby's forehead "Ow Aito-kun…how cute you are!" She kissed him again, Airi smiled but still her heart was in too much pain and her mind is not at ease at all…she can't stop thinking about that deep secrete that she is hiding from Taichi…whenever she thinks about what may happen if Taichi finds of that secrete it makes her want to kill herself or vanish from this world 'Let's hope it will pass…it should pass!' she thought so worried.

_**Yagami's residence,**_

Taichi was sitting in the outside balcony smoking…

"_Can I be…selfish for one minute and tell you something?!" _

"_Yagami Taichi…I'm…I'm in love with you" _

He showed a very soft smile, it felt so great to have these memories…he took out some smoke his smile became wider when he remembered the way he kissed Kudo Mizumi and how she kissed him back…he kissed a lot of girls…slept with many…but that kiss was something different...maybe being in love when you are mature is really different…

"_This is the best goodbye kiss I ever have!" _

"_Thank you for ending this in the perfect way!"_

His smile had disappeared when saying good bye crossed his head…he sat straight and sucked some smoke, he never wanted to say goodbye not to her, her love to him is a forbidden love…she is the only girl in his life that he can't get, the only girl he loves and felt like she is the whole world to him but he can't never be with her…he was wondering…why he didn't feel like this with Airi? He loved her and fall for her…dated her and got married to her…but…it is not the same…maybe because being with Airi was so easy but being with Mizumi is hard, he giggled when that crossed his mind "Hard?! Come on Yagami…it is impossible…forbidden!" He sucked another smoke…his hand was shacking…whenever he feel nervous and angry his hand started to shack…his broken fingers are hurting him…he was very angry with his entire life…and himself…he didn't think to see his baby again after seeing her…this is not fair for his child…he should be more caring…his baby should be his priority "My head will below out…why I have to be stuck in this whole fucked up situation!" He said angry and lighted another smoke!

_**Couple hours earlier, Nindo-san's house,**_

Mizumi looked down at her tea, the smell of this apple tea is so good…she smiled

"_I'm so in love with you Kudo Mizumi" _

"_And you are the best thing that happened in my whole life…I know we didn't have a real relationship but…by just sitting next to you and talk to you all night…was enough to make me love you for the rest of my life!" _

"_I never wanted it to end" He said softly _

"_Do you think anyone can forget these unique eyes" _

"_I never want it to end…if I was a worse person, I will chose being selfish" _

"_Till we meet again Kudo Mizumi!" _

All what he said crossed her mind, she felt like crying, she just hated this whole situation…her heart is in a very sharp pain…she has been in many relationships before, but this is different because it is not a relationship…she even doesn't know what to call what between Taichi and her, what she feels about him and toward him…but even though a relationship never happened between them, she feels that her love for this man is not like anyone before, she just realized that she has never been in love with any of the men she dated before, but…she is so in love with Yagami Taichi…she thought maybe from the first time she saw him and talk to him in the hospital…it was so painful when she saw him with his pregnant wife in the resort…and it felt even worse when he has his baby…

She hide her face between her hands, she thought maybe if she wasn't a Kudo and was a bad person she would steal him from his wife and family…she wants him, and wants him badly…he is like a forbidden love…she can only observe but never touch…'At least he gave me a proper good bye and closure' She smiled at her silly thought 'I'm such an idiot…letting my feelings took over like this!' she was still hiding her face with her both hands and trying hard not to cry…

Nindo-san walked in the small café where Mizumi was sitting, he walked closer to her "Mizumi-sama!" She looked up at him "Maki-san on the phone!" He gave her his mobile, she was amazed, but she then remembered that she turned off her phone, she doesn't want to talk to anyone but since it is Maki-san, she can't say no, she picked the phone "Maki-san!"

"Mizumi-sama, Nindo-san told me you are still in Tokyo?!" He sounded upset, she sighted "Don't worry Maki-san, I'm fine!" "I was so worried about you, please don't do this again!" "I'm sorry Maki-san, I just needed sometimes alone!" "I understand…and I hope you finished what you wanted to do" "Yes…I finished it and had the best closure in my whole life!" She giggled "Mizumi-sama, you are ok?!" "Not in my best shape…but I will survive!" she took a breath "I will come back soon!" She pressed the red button then handed the phone to Nindo-san, he could tell this girl hide big sadness in her heart "Everything is ok Mizumi-sama?!" He asked worried, she hardly smiled "Yes, don't worry…" She sighted "Nindo-san…can I asked you something?!" "Sure!" He said little confused "How is the life here in Tokyo?!" he was little amazed from her sudden question, he used to live in Osaka most of his life and got married their and has two sons, but before four years he had to move to Tokyo, following the Kudos orders, to supervise some of their works and report back…and sure to assist any of the Kudos when they come to Tokyo, which they don't do that usually…the Kudos or most of them hate dealing with Kanto people and prefer staying out of it…

"Well…not bad…" Then he smiled "Actually…my family love the life here…we moved to a better life!" He said with big smile, Mizumi was amazed but then she remembered that some of the helpers in their mansion keep saying or referring to this…they are living a better life after working for the Kudos, she picked her tea cup smiling "Glad to hear that" She took some sips, Nindo-san was amazed "Are you ok Mizumi-sama?!" He asked very worried about this girl, she looked at him smiling, after hearing that he is living a good life because of her family she felt good, it's not bad being a Kudo after all, she nodded then showed soft but big smile "Yah, I'm fine now…thank you Nindo-san!" He smiled, then she stood up "Let's go home" She said, he bowed his head "Yes".

_**The next day morning, Osaka, The Kudo mansion, **_

It was the breakfast time, and most of the Kudos were having the breakfast in the dining hall…

Usako Kudo, Mizumi's father…he is a young man…who got black hair and blue eyes (The Kudos signature eye colors!) he is the first born of the Kudos and the one to inherit his father's position as the family leader after him, he is very gentle and soft man, but he is very strict and respect the heritage of his family…he has big pride as a Kudo…

Kudo Hana, Mizumi's mother, a young and very beautiful woman, she is two years younger than her husband…she is the first born of the Nakamura family, one of Kyoto's richest family, she meet her husband in Kyoto, when her family invited the Kudos in the Sakura seasons… he falls for her when he saw her dancing under her family legendary Sakura tree…they dated for almost two years then got married in a very beautiful and elegant wedding in Kyoto then another wedding in a Japanese style under the Kudos traditions in Osaka… she had to give up everything just to be with the man she loves, her name, her heritage, just to be with him, she never regrets that…

Kudo Ichiru, her uncle…he got black kinda messy hair, and of course blue eyes, and one dimple on his right cheek, he is the second born of the family…young and active man…he is funny…although he won't inherit his father position, but he is the second in line and the third strongest man in Osaka…he got married to a normal girl he meet in the collage…and normal in her family means she is not rich or belong to one of the known families of Japan…her grandfather didn't go against him…but what her mother had to give up, this woman has to give up too…she has to give up her family name and has to follow the rules of the Kudos…

Kudo Riko, Mizumi's uncle wife…she got short reddish hair, and beautiful black eyes…she is very beautiful and kind woman, sweet and soft…she is funny just like her uncle…she is kinda short woman comparing to her uncle, well, Mizumi herself is not a tall girl and short comparing to the rest of the family women…her relationship with the family is very good, Mizumi's mother and Riko are good friends, in fact Kudo Hana is the one who designed her wedding dress, their wedding was in the Kudos temple and it was a very elegant and traditional wedding… they have seven years old identical twins which Mizumi or the rest of the family can't tell the differences between them.

Koichi and Koji, her cousins…they are seven years old, got black hair and blue eyes…they are an identical twin…naughty but very nice and sweet…

Kudo Akihiko was sitting next to her father, he is her older brother, yes she has an older brother…the 27 years old man is a tall man with black hair and blue eyes…he is a very quite man…he is a cold man who rarely smiles…he is the third in line and the fourth strongest man in the family…he works as a CEO of his own company and also a manger for some of the Kudos companies…he had graduates from business school from USA…and because of his work he has to travel a lot…and like father like son…he has big pride of the Kudos heritage and a tradition man…he follows the Kudos rules exactly and go against his uncle's marriage…he thought this is not suitable for the family position…but he had to change his mind after having little talk with the head of the family Kudo Kaiji-dono…no one can go against him.

Kudo Kaiji-dono looked at Akihiko his eldest grandson and sat next to him Mizumi his younger sister, he smiled

"How is the business in South Korea Akihiko?!" he asked smiling, the all looked at him, he was sitting in the head of the dining hall and in front of him his vintage dining table, in fact he has four tables, each has traditional drawings represents the seasons of the year and they had been made specially for the head of the Kudo family by one of the finest artist of old Japan.

"It is doing good Ouji-sama…the factory is growing" Akihiko answered with full respect "I hope Suzuki-san could be helpful" "Yes, very much…he is the one who showed me the best location for the factory" "Great to hear" Kudo-dono picked his green tea and took a sip…then he looked at the both again who went back to have their breakfast quietly…

"Akihiko…Mizumi…see me in my office after breakfast…" he said that then stood up and walked toward the door, Tano-san opened the door for him and bowed his head, the head of the family had left then the door had closed after him leaving the all in shocked, confused and amazed…

Usako turned looking at his kids "What's wrong?!" He asked confused "I…I don't know!" Akihiko answered sounded nervous but tried not to show it "Did something happened in South Korea?!" His uncle asked, Akihiko shacked his head as no "No, everything was moving smoothly!" He answered, Usako looked at the nervous Mizumi "What about you Mizumi?!" She looked at her worried father and nodded her head as no "I…I don't know!" She said so nervous…she was afraid that he may know about her Tokyo trip yesterday and her unnamed relationship with Yagami Taichi…a lot of thoughts were crossing her mind, but she was trying to act normal…

Usako turned looking at his mother, who was taking her green teacup from her personal assistance Nuri-san "Ka-san…you know anything?!" He asked little worried, she looked at him "Not really honey…you know your father doesn't discusses anything with me" She said showing soft and big smile "He doesn't talk about the business…but sure he does when it comes to the family issue!" "Well…he didn't tell me anything…but calm down honey…I'm sure it's nothing serious…" she said keeping the smile on her face…

"Let's hope nothing serious Ka-san!" Usako said worried about his two kids…he knows that his two kids has their own thoughts about the family traditions and rules although Akihiko tries his best to follow the rules of the family…but as their father he knows they have their own rebels thoughts and behaviors and he tried hard to cover for them…

_**Later…**_

Mizumi looked up at her brother "What do you think "Nii-san?!" She said little worried, he looked at her smiling "Don't worry Mi, sure nothing serious, beside…this is our grandfather who we will meet…" "Is he now?!" She looked down when she said that, he kept looking at her for couple seconds then looked at the big door that has their family crest "Let's hope the one inside is not that man!" Akihiko said trying not to sound worried…

Tano-san opened the door for the two and let them in then closed the door after them…their grandfather was sitting behind his disk table and behind him the big door was opened and looking at a very beautiful view of their grandfather privet garden…this garden that contains a lot of rare trees and flowers…

"Aki…Mi…please have seats!" He said cheerfully…the two looked at each other, since he used their short names, they can feel good…

The two sat on their knees in front of their grandfather

"Everything is ok Ouji-sama?!" Aki asked, he nodded while smiling

"I just wanted to have little chat with you both…it had been long time since we sat and talked" His smile was still on his face, Tano-san served some tea along with a small sweet next to the cup for the three then sat behind Kudo-dono

He drank some tea and smiled "I can't get enough of this tea…" Then he looked at Mizumi "Just like how I can't get enough of yours Mi…" She looked at him, he took another sip…then looked at her after putting his cup down "But I didn't taste that perfect great tea in the Hidachi's tea ceremony" he said smiling, Mizumi opened her eyes so shocked…that night…the night that Taichi sent her the message that turned her mind and heart upside down and that showed in her tea…whenever her mood is not good or her mind is busy…it shows quickly on her tea…

"I can tell that your mind and your heart were busy and troubled, it shows in your tea Mizumi…" He said that and then took the last sip of his tea, Mizumi looked down so nervous, Aki noticed that 'Mizumi!' He thought worried!

"I hope your troubled heart and mind doesn't have anything to do with your short trip to Tokyo yesterday" He said softly, she looked at him so shocked, she was so shocked to even say one word "Or is it?!" He was still smiling…Mizumi didn't know what to say…even though the one sitting in front of her is her beloved grandfather but in the same time he is one of the scariest men around the country…she respects him and in the same time she fears him…she looked down not knowing what to say…

Kudo-dono looked at Akihiko "So Aki…you said everything is going good in South Korea" Aki looked at him and nodded "I'm so glad that you're doing great" Kudo-dono looked at Tano who was already standing behind him holding small box made of a fine wood, Kudo-dono nodded and then Tano walked toward Akihiko and handed him the box

"I saw the reports of your work in South Korea and I really hope you can do even better in Tokyo" Kudo-dono said smiling, Aki looked so amazed at his grandfather "In Tokyo?!" "Yes" "You mean…the..!" "You will be in charge of all our business in Kanto" Aki was so amazed, shocked and can't believe it "You mean…I will be in charge of…?!" "The Empire tower" Their grandfather finished, both opened their eyes so shocked, this is a very big responsibility, being in charge of the Empire tower means very big power is giving to him "But…Ouji-sama…isn't this a big and huge responsibility?!" Aki said confused, his grandfather was smiling "And I trust that you can handle it…you are a very powerful man Akihiko…make me proud" He showed a bigger smile, Akihiko was still shocked, he never thinks even for once that he will get such power…that his grandfather will trust the Empire tower and their business in Kanto in his hands…this is so big…but he felt happy…he worked for this trust and he sure will make the whole family proud of him, he quickly bowed his head "Yes, I will…thank you Ouji-sama!" He said in a respectable language "I know you will…I trust you…and Akihiko…" Aki raised his head looking at his grandfather "I need you to be my eyes in Kanto!" He said seriously, Akihiko didn't understand why these serious looks, but Mizumi felt like this meant for her…her body started to fall apart…she was so nervous…then he looked at Mizumi "How was Tokyo Mizumi?!" She became more nervous, and felt her throat started to be dry when he asked her that, he didn't ask her why did she go there yet and she has feelings that he knows the reason already "Can we say that you finished your business there…" He said that with soft eyes and serious language, she felt her heart started to beat in crazy speed, this what really happened but that wasn't what she wants "Forever!" He finished his sentence, there was a hidden threat in her grandfather words…she is not the one who is gonna be hurt badly…the one who may get hurt in an unknown and unexpected way is him, Yagami Taichi…she has to protect him…if she really loves him…she has to protect him from her own family…she bowed her head "Yes Ouji-sama…my business in Tokyo is done…forever!" Aki looked at her, he could feel the big sadness and pain in her tone, her grandfather nodded his head and showed a soft smile "Good…please…never forget who you really are…Kudo Akihiko…Kudo Mizumi" He said smiling, the two bowed their heads "Hai!".

After that the two were dismissed and left their grandfather's office then out from his privet house…they were walking to the main house through the big beautiful garden when Aki looked down at his little sister who has been quite, because of his work he spends most of the time away…they used to be very close but lately they are not the same as before…he feels she is different…he looked at her again "Mizu…" he called her softly, she turned and saw him standing behind, she turned looking at him "Nii-san!" he smiled, his dimple was cute and sweet, it had been long time since she saw him smiling like this "Wanna talk?!" He said, she winked many times amazed "Under our Sakura" He continued…she was amazed, but she nodded her head…he smiled.

Mizumi and Akihiko were looking up at the huge Sakura tree that stood in front of an ancient house…this house was in the back of the main house…the Kudo mansion is a very big mansion that has many houses around big main house that includes many halls…they have many gardens all around this mansion…

"She really grew up…I didn't see her for long time!" Aki said, she nodded "Yah, me too…I didn't come here for long time!" She said…then the two sat on the bench under this big Sakura tree…nothing could be heard but the sounds of the Sakura leaves that are moving because of the nice breeze…Mizumi closed her eyes and took long breath, she smiled…this air is really refreshing and so pure…then she opened her eyes looking around her…

"Nii-san…" She started, he looked at her "Do you think…we can change our destiny?!" she asked softly, he wasn't really shocked about her question, he looked up at the clear sky…he was sure Mizumi is not like him…he likes being what he is but since his sister was only a little girl she was so curious about the outsider world…a world that is so different than theirs…but because of the family strict rules she has been kept inside and between their world…she tried to rebel when she was in middle school and high school but he was there to stop her, to him he was protecting her…he knows she can't be in the outsider world…she didn't like who she is…she didn't like to be treated differently…she didn't like to mention who she is…she didn't like the way others acted when they know who she is…she wanted to be a normal girl and have a normal life…but can she really live as a normal girl in a normal life?!

"And why can't the person just accept his destiny and loves who he is?" He answered her, she looked at him, he was looking at her smiling "Just try" He said, she felt angry, her brother never changes, she looked away "I never said I hated myself or who am I...I just want to control my life…have my own privacy!" she said upset…Aki didn't say anything, she is right…they can't control their lives…most people envy them because of their social, political and financial statues and even though they have all this they don't have the simplest thing in life…free to choose!

Akihiko closed his eyes; he knows he can't fight his family to have that kind of freedom because that he accepted what he is and learned how to love it and love this life…which it's not that bad…

"I guess we can't control our lives…but…that doesn't mean we have a bad life…" He said softly, Mizumi looked at him "What do you mean?!" she asked sounded interested, he looked at the Sakura leaves smiling "I'm not talking about money…I'm talking about family…we have big and beloved family…" She was amazed, she never thought about this before, he showed a very sweet smile, he is showing a sweet side of him that Mizumi didn't see for long time "I travelled a lot…I visited many countries, I meet a lot of people and families…believe me…our family is our treasure…the love that we receive from our family is our power…I know when I'm in trouble or I need help…or someone to talk to…I will turn to my family no one else…to me…this is happiness" He looked at her still smiling "I hope you can appreciate this love Mizumi…you are loved by all…starting from Ouji-sama to the twins…" She kept looking at him shocked and amazed, some tears fall down on her cheeks, she never saw it this way…all what her family is asking is respect…she should respect this family and appreciate it…that means…follow the rules…that means…forget that person forever…just as what she told her grandfather earlier…her business in Tokyo should be done, and forgotten, forever, so 'till we meet again' turned now to 'good bye forever…Yagami Taichi'.

Her tears were coming down like rivers on her cheeks, when she thought about the good bye, she hide her face by her both hands 'This is not fair…not fair…why he should appear in my life!' her brother slowly hugged her, he maybe doesn't know the reason that makes his young sister cray and in a great pain like this…but he is so sure that when his grandfather said he wanted him to be his eyes in Tokyo…he sure meant Mizumi and the reason why she went to Tokyo yesterday…this girl's heart is broken and the reason is there in Tokyo…he doesn't know him…and he doesn't want to…he really wishes that he will never have to know him or meet him…and she meant what she said about her business is finished forever in Tokyo.

_**Tokyo, the hospital, Airi's room.**_

Airi was laying on the bed…she was looking at Taichi who was sitting on the bedside holding the little baby boy and playing with him…but she can tell Taichi is not the same…his mind is somewhere else…yes he is trying and doing his best to be here for her and for Aito…but his heart is with someone else…she really hates this idea but she can feels it…the love between them is dead already…she still loves him but his love to her is never the same again…he is with her just because of the baby…if there was no baby he would leave for sure…he would move on with the divorce but he didn't…because he is a very good person…

She closed her eyes and puts her hand on her heart…she felt like crying but she can't…she cried enough all the night…she felt like she is a very bad person…she hates herself for what she is doing to him…but…she can't think of another choice…she just can't…not because of the baby…because she loves him so much…she loves Yagami Taichi so much and can't live without him…but how he will react when he find out what she had done…she is praying so hard that he will never finds out and their life will move on smoothly…she wished that person will keep his promise and just never say a word…

She opened her eyes when she heard her husband is calling her, she looked at him he was smiling "Taichi!" "What's wrong?!" "No-nothing!" "Are you sure?!" He asked sounded worried, she smiled "I'm fine…really…but…you know…thinking about the future" He kept looking at her, although she was smiling, but he could see the sadness in her eyes…he felt like she is hiding something from him…or maybe…her sister Saiori told her about what happened yesterday, but the way Airi greeted him and talked to him sounded nothing like she knows what happened, so he thought maybe Saiori preferred not to say anything, it isn't like he is ashamed of what he did and he was ready for explaining himself but he doesn't want Airi to get hurt…not after giving birth to their child…

Taichi moved closer to her and slowly moved the baby closer to be between them "See how cute he is…this baby is the reason why we both are together now!" Airi looked at him so shocked and amazed, he looked at her with soft smile "I promise to try harder and be good for you and Aito…to love you and care about you…you both are my family and my number one priority…no one else…I will work harder for this…I promise" he was smiling, she felt about her tears are coming down on her cheeks…she can't believe this man…how nice he is…if he just knows…how could she do this to him…she hates him for being nice…she hates herself even more…she hide her face between her hands and started to cry, Taichi was so amazed "Airi!" "I'm sorry Taichi…I'm sorry for everything…please forgive me" She said crying, Taichi was amazed but then he smiled "Don't say that…Aito gave us new beginning so let's take it…let's make a better life together" She looked at him, he was smiling, she nodded "Hai…hai!" he bend and kissed her forehead, she held his face between her hands, the two were staring at each other "Thank you Yagami Taichi…I love you so much" She hugged him but trying not to hurt the baby…Taichi felt about his heart is shattering this is the moment that he should let go of Kudo Mizumi forever…he shall live for these two…maybe one day he will have a daughter and name her Mizumi…who knows…he giggled at his thought 'Kudo Mizumi…maybe we will be together in another life' He closed his eyes smiling "I love you too Airi…".

_**At night, Osaka, in front of the river, **_

Iwasaki Ryo turned looking at Mizumi…the two were sitting in front of the river…back in high school Mizumi loved running to this river after school…she used to run from their driver…she always wanted to do what normal high school girls used to do…walking back home…and in the way they have some ice cream or quick snake in a street café…or just walk by the river…

The wind was playing with her hair…she was staring at the river quietly…he looked back at the river…these two can spend hours sitting like this…not talking…they are very quiet…

"You know Ryo…" She said softly, he looked at her again, she was laying her chin on her knees "Just today…Nii-san let me realize how selfish I am…thinking only about what I want and desire…feeling that I am a victim of a rich family…but in fact…I am surrounded by a beloved family" She showed a soft smile "Because I was only thinking about what I want…I blinded my eyes of a lot of things…" She looked up at the starry sky "I won't lie and tell you that I will stop desiring some stuff…but…I will try harder to be a better person…for my family and myself…I will try hard to…" She hides her face on her knees and wrapped them tight 'Try hard to let go of you' She thought, she raised her head and looked at Ryo who was smiling "All of us desire something…maybe a lot of things Mizu…but we can't have it all…we need to love what we have…to go on living…we can't just think backward…that isn't healthy…" He said smiling, she smiled and nodded her head "You are right…this is not healthy" she took long breath…

After couple minutes the two were about to leave when Mizumi turned and looked at the river 'Maybe we will be able to be together in another life…goodbye Yagami Taichi' She smiled at her thought then walked after Ryo.

_**One year later, Tokyo, Yagami Taichi's office,**_

Taichi was standing in front of the wall window behind his big disk…he kept looking at that tall building…he hated that he has to see this tower every single day of his life 'Wow…a year had passed since I last see you…' He smiled, yesterday was his son's first birthday…they made a small celebration for him…the day Aito was born is the day his love had been born and died…confession in one minute and then broke up in the next…his smiled turned into soft giggle…and then she left and he never saw her again…sure she made the same choice as he did…to forget about 'Till we meet again' and replace it with 'Goodbye forever'.

He sighted then sat down on his chair…there was a gold frame with his wife and son picture in it…he smiled…he really worked hard for his family…they even are trying to have another child for almost six months…this isn't a bad idea…a brother for Aito or little girl…maybe the new child will let him forget her completely…but this damn tower he sees every day won't let him forget.

Sure, she is married by now…or at least engaged to some rich man…this is what he keeps telling himself…sure she moved on in her life…someone like her won't stop their lives for people like him…

He turned looking at the tower again, he has this big desire to see her again…see her from a distance…or send her a message…but he can't do this…this won't be fair for his wife that is working so hard to be a better wife and his son that he loves so much…he can't imagine his life with Aito.

Taichi sighted and turned looking at his computer…he got back to his work again.

Yagami Taichi has moved on in this one year…it was hard…but he could do it…his family life is so much better…his wife has changed into a better person…his old love for her has returned…but…there is a part in his heart that can't let anyone share but that Kansai girl…he lies to himself when he says that he will work harder to forget her but in reality he doesn't want this beautiful memory to erase from his heart and mind…this is his and his alone…he won't allow to anyone to take it away from him…

All his thought were cut when his office telephone started to ring, he saw his wife's name on the screen, he quickly picked and answered…every time she calls him he wishes that she tells him that she is pregnant…he doesn't know why he is so eager to have another child…maybe because he wants badly to forget Mizumi…he doesn't want the pain to be bigger…maybe by having more kids his love to his wife will be bigger and he will be able to live peacefully even if this tall tower in front of his eyes every single day.

"Hi Airi…"

"Hi babe, how are you doing?"

"Busy like always…so…is it positive?!" He asked but deeply he knows the answer already…it took her couple minutes to answer him with "Like always, negative…and my results came out today…they sent her by E-mail…" she referred to her medical results…she went before one week to the doctor and made some tests to know if there is a problem that prevents pregnancy…

"And…?!"

"Everything is ok…"

Taichi didn't say anything, he turned the chair and looked at the tall tower

"Taichi…" She called him because he didn't say anything, he sighted "Yah with you…" "Anyways…the doctor said to keep trying…it happened once…sure it will happen again" She said trying to be cheerful, he smiled "I guess…" "So, what do you like to have for dinner?!" "Chicken curry…" "You got it" After little chat the two finished the call…Taichi sighted, he opened his computer screen, there was a page that is opened already…he was making some research…

(Male infertility)

And there were a lot of results are showing in the page…he read a lot of reasons and causes of male infertility but in the end he knows one fact…he should go see a doctor and make sure he is fine…how can he be infertile…he already has a kid…maybe because he is a heavy smoker…or because after Mizumi's incidant he became depression…speaking of depression…maybe because of the depression medications he's still taking…he can't tell which is the cause…and since Airi's results are negative he should go and check…

"Just to make sure…I'm fine…I have a kid already…just to make sure" He took long breath then through his head to the back and closed his eyes "I will be fine if she get out of my head!".

_**Meanwhile, Osaka, Lilly café,**_

Hidachi Shiro looked up at the big café…yes, the small Lilly café had extended to be triple its actual size…the handsome man smiled then entered the café, Maki-san bowed his head then walked him to the back office where Mizumi was…

"Mizumi-sama…Hidachi-dono is here" Maki-san said, she raised her head from what she was doing and smiled, it was a big smile that showed her beautiful deep dimples "Shiro…welcome back" She stood up and walked to him, the two hugged, Maki-san left the room to give them some privacy …

The two sat on the cozy couch in the sitting area of her big office…

She picked the cup from under the coffee maker and handed him the cup then sat next to him after picking her cup, he smiled "Wow, Kudo Mizumi-sama uses a coffee maker" He giggled, she smiled "The coffee makers are not bad… " She drank some of the coffee, he looked at her with soft eyes "Believe me…it is incomparable with the coffee that my fiancée make" she looked at him, her cheeks became red then she looked away, he giggled…she didn't use about this whole new situation yet…

"So…did you think about it?!" He asked, she looked back at him "About it!" She was confused, he puts the cup down and looked at her "The topic we talked about before I travel…" He said, she looked at him then looked away "I need more time Shiro…" She looked back at him, he was smiling "I don't want to rush things…I want us to take time…I mean…spend more times together…get to know each other…enjoy our dates…" She tried to show big smile, he held her hand and kissed it "Mizu…take all the time you need to empty your heart…I will wait for you…" Her eyes opened widely in shock…he kissed her hand again "I love you Kudo Mizumi" She kept looking at him so amazed…this man is…is unbelievable…although he knows that her heart is not empty but he still wants to be with her…she has to work harder and forget that person...

_**Later at night, Mizumi's room,**_

Mizumi sat down on her big bed after taking a shower, she pushed her wet hair to the back of her ear then looked down at her right hand…she kept staring at her beautiful engagement ring sadly…

Hidachi Shiro appeared again in her life two months ago…he visited her in her café and without any intros he told her that he loves her and wants to marry her…she was shocked…this happened suddenly without any kind of warning…in the same night…her both parents and grandparents talked to her and told her that the Hidachi family asked her hand for their son, Shiro…her whole family seemed to accept him and like him…she took couple days to think…all what was in her mind that he is a very nice person…and she needs to be with someone else now…she needs Shiro to forget that person…and sure she will love him with the time…she knows this is bad…it sounded selfish but she has no other choice…a lot asked her out but she couldn't go with them…but she accepted Shiro…and because this she thought of him to be the right person to let her forget about her true love…she is working hard to love him…to make him her true love…because that she can't marry him…not now…she needs time…she needs to spend more time with him…she has to make this work!

She laid on her bed still looking at her ring, then sighted "My mind will below out of thinking…I can't think clearly…" she sat down on her bed and picked her smart phone then send a message for her fiancé…

_**Four Seasons Hotel of Osaka,**_

Shiro sat on the bed when he received a message from his fiancé…

_Hi Shiro…_

_I will give you the exact time when you come back from your next trip_

_I promise_

_Mizumi,_

His trip is next week, he will leave to USA for almost one month maybe more for his work…he smiled when he read it like he expected this…he knows she can't accept this marriage and need more time…he even gave up a lot of thing for her…he accepted the rule of the Kudos that she will keep her family name and won't use his family name, he even accepted to move to Osaka from Kyushu for at least two years after marriage…he even accepted to live in one of the Kudos mansion…he is willing to make big changes for her…and he is very ok and fine with all these changes…he loves her and will fight for her…and he will give her all the time she needs to empty her heart for him…

He stood up and walked through the huge suit toward the bar and made a cocktail for himself…he took some sips and smiled "This is good…" he walked then sat down on the long cozy couch and picked his smart phone after placing the drink glass on the small glass table…he write a quick message then sent it to Mizumi.

He smiled "I will wait for you…you worth it Kudo Mizumi".

_**Kudo mansion,**_

Mizumi picked her smart phone and opened Shiro's message

_Hi Mizumi,_

_Take all the time you need…_

_I will wait for you_

_I will keep waiting for you even if it takes all my lifetime_

She kept looking at his message and felt bad…she hates herself for doing this to this nice man…he gave up a lot of thing for her, he accepted all her family conditions for her…

Mizumi sighted then opened her eyes "I need to be better than this…for him…if he is doing his best to accept me and my family rules…I need to work even harder…"

She stood up and walked toward the big window looking at the beautiful garden "A getaway will be helpful…" She smiled "Yes…I need a getaway to clear my mind".

_**Later…**_

Mizumi looked at both her parents who were busy drinking coffee while watching TV, then she looked down at her cup…she was thinking about her conversation with Shiro earlier this night…

Mizumi's family house, is one of the houses in the Kudo mansion…it is very different because it's not in a Japanese traditional style…it's more like a modern and classic house… it is so big and luxurious fit for a super-rich family…

"Mizu…" She raised her head when her father called her

"Tu-san!"

"This morning…Ouji-sama talked to me" he started, Mizumi winked many times "Hidashi-dono talked to him this morning…you sure know what he wanted to know!" Mizumi kept silent for couple seconds, then she took a breath and nodded her head "So, did you decide for a date yet?!" He was referring to a wedding date "Well…Shiro and I talked about it today" She said "And…?!" "I need more time Tu-san!" "Mizumi!" Her mother said upset "Why more time?!" "We don't know each other…we meet two months ago only!" Mizumi said little upset "You can know him after marriage!" Her mother said, Mizumi got angry, this can't come out from a woman dated the man she loves for almost two years before getting married to him "You are the one to say this Ka-chan?! You got to know Tu-san for two years before marrying him!" She said angry, her mother didn't say anything, Mizumi is right but there is something different, she wasn't sure that Usako loved her…she always thought it's only traditional marriage…but she can feel and see the love in Shiro's eyes toward Mizumi, she took a breath then looked calmly at Mizumi "I understand your fears and worries sweetie…but the different is that you are gonna stay here…in Osaka…you won't have to move to another city with another family…you are not giving up your name…you even will live in the house next to us…basically your life won't be much different…you have nothing to be afraid of!" Mizumi looked away upset "I need more time…you won't understand…no one will!" "How can we if you don't start talking to us!" Her mother said softly, she already knows that Mizumi hides something…she could see big sadness in the engagement night…when Shiro wears her the engagement ring…she felt that Mizumi's heart desires someone else…someone is very far from her…someone is considered forbidden in the Kudos rules book!

Mizumi stood up and looked at her both parents "I'm sorry Ka-chan…I can't get married now…even if I won't move to another city but…I will move from my own house…I will move from the life I always know…so I need more time to know him, to love him…to imagine how my new life looks like…I think this is my right…all I'm asking is one month…only no more…I promise…" Her father looked at her and smiled, he nodded his head "I understand Mizu…I hope one month is enough to make you decide!" He said smiling, she nodded "It will be…it has too…" She bowed her head then left.

Hana looked at her husband "Usako…what about Otu-sama?!" she asked worried, he smiled "Tu-sama doesn't like to rush anything and specially his beloved granddaughter's marriage…the idea of her leaving this house is sure making him sad…I could tell this when he talked to me this morning…so relax and calm down…he will be glad to hear that she is asking for more time to decide about her wedding date" He looked at her smiling, Hana nodded her head in relieve.

_**The next day morning,**_

_**Kudo Kaiji office house, **_

Kudo-dono looked at his eldest son who was sitting in front of him.

"I see…she wants more time then?!" He said, Usako could see a smile is showing in his father's face, he was sure this news will make him feel happy…

"She asked me this morning if she can be alone?!" Usako said, Kudo-dono looked at him "Alone?!" His son nodded "She is thinking to travel…to a getaway…as she called it" Usako explained "I think this is not a bad idea…anything in her mind?!" "Well…she is asking for some privacy!" Usako said little worried, his father looked at him "Privacy?!" Usako nodded still worried about his father next reaction, his father sighted then stood up and turned looking at the beautiful view of the garden…there was silence for long time "Tu…sama?!" Usako sounded worried and nervous.

"That child never has her privacy not even once…" His father started, Usako nodded his head, his father worries a lot about Mizumi because that he knows all her moves…he never let her travel alone and if that happens he let her go to places they own or send someone to watch over her…maybe now he decide it's time to give her some privacy before getting married…

"I think it is a good time to give her all the time she needs before her marriage" He turned looking at his son "It makes my heart aches whenever I think our little girl sis growing up…and soon enough she will leave this house to another man's house…I worry a lot about that rebel child…but this time I will give her the wish she desires…I will give her the privacy and freedom she wishes for her entire life" HE said softly with sadness in his voice, this is the first time Usako sees his father in a very soft statues, it's always Mizumi who can moves his feelings and heart…she was so special to him since the day she was born…

"She is your only weakness" He said softly, his father smiled and turned again "Just the way you and Ichiru used to be…" He said smiling, Usako winked many times amazed 'Tu…sama!'.

_**The next week, Tokyo, **_

_**Oak Clinic, Ginza**_

Taichi handed the small plastic bag that contains his semen…the nurse took it then looked at him "Thank you Yagami-san…your results should be out in couple days…we will contact you" She explained the procedures, he nodded and was about to leave when he turned looking at her again "Anu…is this whole thing is…confidential?!" He asked worried, she nodded with a smile "Don't worry Yagami-san…all our patients files are top secrets" He sighted in relieve then thanked her and left the clinic.

_**The next day, at night, Kido Joe's house, **_

Kido Kimiku (27 years old) served some cold drinks for her husbands' friends, her husband Kido Joe (29 years old) who was sitting among his best friends that didn't get together for long, long time…they even can't remember when the last time they gathered like this before…

Ishida Yamato (27 years old) and his wife Ishida Sora (27 years old) and their two daughter Yuki who is now 5 years old and Yume who is 3 years old…and now Sora is five months pregnant…

Kakishi Tachikawa Mimi (27 years old) and her husband Kakishi Kiba (27 years old) She is nine months pregnant now…

Takaishi Takeru (24 years) and his wife Takaishi Hikari (24 years) and their son Takato (3 years) …

Izumi Kushiro (26 years old) and his wife Izumi Ishii Natsu (25 years) they just got married three months ago and don't have kids yet!

Yagami Taichi (27 years old) and his wife Wakaba Yagami Airi (27 years) and their 1-year old son Aito.

Kimiku handed Taichi the glass of juice, he looked at her smiling "Thank you Kimiku-san" She nodded and then served the rest, Kimiku is a very beautiful and elegant woman who has been raised as a Japanese house wife…got long black hair and black eyes...

Airi who was sitting next to Sora and the rest of the girls in the other side of the sitting area didn't like the way Taichi looked at Kimiku-san…actually she hates it when he smiles to any woman…but she can't let these feelings take over or else the old problems may accrue again and sure she doesn't want to destroy what she worked for…their life is so stable right night and she likes it this way…

"Airi, is it true Taichi and you are trying to have another child?!" Airi looked at Takaishi Hikari, Taichi's younger sister, Airi smiled and nodded her head "Yes, Taichi wants another child so badly…" "This is strange…as I remember he wasn't ready for a family…what made him change his mind?!" Mimi said, the relationship between Mimi and Airi didn't get any better…it didn't worsen but it didn't became better although Sora tried to work things between these two…Airi looked upset at Mimi "After experiencing life with a kid sure he changed his mind!" "I guess…" Mimi answered trying to smile "Ow how is your pregnancy Sora-san?!" Izumi Ishii Natsu asked Sora, Sora looked at her smiling "I'm doing fine…I think this pregnancy is the most easy pregnancy…till now" She said giggling, then she looked at Mimi who is nine months pregnant, she looks like a balloon…almost everything is swollen in her body, her nose…her foot…her cheeks…her tummy is big for a first time pregnancy "I think Mimi has different saying" Sora said trying to tease Mimi who sighted and looked at Sora upset "Don't start with me…this unplanned baby is taking over my body" She said little upset…they giggled…

"Don't worry, you are almost done…matters of days!" Kimiku said softly, Mimi sighted "I'm counting the days…I'm really tired and heavy…my hormones system is going crazy specially on Kiba!" she said complaining "No one can blame you sweetie…" Kimiku said…Mimi sighted again…they giggled.

Joe looked at Taichi, he is glad that his friend could move on and stood on his foot after that incident in the hospital one year ago…he is so glad that he had to let go of that girl…she is unreachable, she is not a normal member of the family…after that night he made some research about that crest that was under her left ear…as he thought it is only giving to a high rank member of the family, so people can know who they are dealing with…these families have strict rules…they stick with it for generations…someone like Taichi…to them a normal man won't be able to mix in and break these rules…so it was for the best to finish things at that moment…being with a broken heart is better than shattered and destroyed life.

After the dinner Yamato walked out to the small garden of Joe's house, where Taichi and Kiba were smoking, he sighted…and walked closer to them

"Aren't you two thinking to stop smoking?!" He asked

"I'm trying…but it's never easy" Kiba said with big smile

"Well…I may think to stop one day" Taichi said while running the smoke out of his mouth…Yamato sighted then sat next to them

"It had been long time since we get together like this" Yamato said smiling, the two smiled "Yah…" Kiba said "We sure need to make this monthly gathering" Kiba suggested "Good idea" Yamato said "I totally agree" Taichi said "Sometime we need to run away from all the responsibilities in our lives and have one night for ourselves" He continues, they nodded…after a while Kiba went inside…Taichi stood up and looked at Yamato "Aren't you coming?!" "That night…in the hospital" Yamato started and looked up at Taichi who was confused "Hospital?!" "The day you had your son" Yamato started and cough Taichi's attention who already knew which night his friend is talking about, a night that he can't forget although he tried so hard…a night his love started and died…a night…everyone around him took the love of his life…a night everyone gave themselves the right to judge him and control him as what they want…including this man in front of him!

"What about it?!" He said with upset eyes "We never talked about it again" Taichi felt upset, no one has the right to talk yo him about it…no one will understand his feelings even if he explains for million times…he turned to leave "Because I don't want to talk about it" he started to walk "Is it miserable?!" Yamato question made him stop and looked back at him "The life you gave everything for…is it miserable?!" Taichi kept looking at Yamato not knowing what he should answer, is it really miserable…this life he is living…this live that he has to give up everything for…maybe it's not that miserable but certainly not the life he wanted "Do you even care about what I really feel?!" Taichi answered "Taichi?!" Yamato said confused "Anyways…my life is going smoothly and so stable right now…I don't have anything to complain about…my son is living a good stable life…this is all what I want…this is what I can tell you right now" He said that then walked back inside the house, Yamato looked down then up at the sky, he feels so bad and guilty whenever he sees Taichi's sad face…but he did for his own good…for the baby's sake…this is what Yamato says to ease his troubled heart.

_**Later…Yagami's house,**_

Airi sat down on the bed after changing her cloths…she looked at him, he was laying on his crossed arms staring at the ceiling and it seemed that he is away with his thoughts, she slowly shacked him "Taichi…" he looked at her, she seemed little upset "Tonight…I really didn't like how you were so friendly with every one in Joe's house!" She said upset, he winked many times amazed "What?!" "They way you smile for Kimiku-san and Natsu-san…even for Mimi and_" "Wow…stop it!" He sat straight upset "You are talking about my friends here…they are my friends…our friends…our long-time friends…how could you even have these kinds of thought!" "I know they are our friends but…they are still women…and I don't like the way you smile at their faces!" She said upset, he kept looking at her confused and upset "Ow no…this is ridicules…" He got up from the bed "Where are you going?!" she asked, "I really don't like where this stupid conversation is going!" He picked his pillow and walked out from the room, she followed him "Taichi…we didn't finish yet!" She said angry, he looked at her "You maybe didn't finish but I'm done…and I really don't want to hear you talking about this with me!" "But Taichi I_" He turned looking at her so angry "I mean it Wakaba Airi!" She stopped, this is the second time he uses this tone with her…the first time when they were filing for divorce and now…she really made him angry but he doesn't understand her feelings…he doesn't understand that she is doing this because she loves him so much, her tears started to come down at her cheeks "You are an idiot!" She said that then walked back to their room and slapped the door…Taichi ran his both hands through his hair and sat down on the couch "Man…this is unbelievable!".

_**Two days later,**_

_**Oak Clinic, Ginza**_

Taichi was sitting in the waiting hall waiting for them to call his name…he was little tired and sure worried about the results…for two days he kept fighting with his wife…she even left the house this morning to her mother's house, but maybe this is for the best…he needs some quietness in his life now…maybe this whole pregnancy issue is consuming their thinking…they need to be away from each other to think…

"Yagami Taichi-san?!" The nurse called him, he looked at her and nodded, she smiled "The doctor is ready to see you" She said smiling "From here" She walked, he stood up and took long breath then walked after her.

Taichi sat down in front of the doctor "I hope you are doing well Yagami-san" The doctor started "I have the results" "And…everything is ok?!" Taichi asked worried and nervous, the doctor tried to smile "Well…" Taichi started to get more worried "Doctor?!" "Your sperm count is very low Yagami-san" The doctor started his explanation, Taichi kept looking at him in shock, he knows what this means he read about it already but his mind blocked everything and his heart beat started to raise "And…what that means?!" He hardly asked, "Because of the very low sperm count in your sperm…the percentage of you getting pregnant if almost zero!" Taichi was still in his shock "What?!" he said but then sat straight "Is this happened recently? Because I already have a child!" The doctor kept looking at Taichi very worried but as a doctor he has to tell the truth and gives the true facts to his patients "Yagami-san…I'm sorry to tell you this issue usually happens with the birth…you can't have a child in the normal ways!" Taichi kept looking at the doctor with empty and shocked eyes, he hardly smiled "But…this can't be true sensei…I…I already have a child…he is…back home…and…" "Calm down Yagami-san…I'm sorry…but according to the results I have, that child…can't be yours!" Taichi stopped talking when the doctor said that…he felt so shocked, his heart beat started to raise and beat like crazy…his body temperature started to get high…he felt everything around him started to be blur…his mind is not collecting anything anymore and in an instance everything turned black!

The nurse slowly pulled his shirt arm down after giving him the second injection, to make him calm down and wake him up after that block…

"Feelings better now Yagami-san?!" The doctor asked worried, Taichi looked at him, he was still in his shock…his mind needed more time to process all this situation "Sensei…am I infertile?!" He asked upset and really lost…the doctor sighted "Yagami-san I already told you…you can't have child in the normal ways…it means the only way to have a child by surgery" He answered, Taichi kept looking at the doctor "So…Aito…is not my son?!" He said with blank face "Don't rush things Yagami-san…I think it's better to have DNA test…just to make sure…in medicine nothing is exact…" The doctor said, "So you are saying men like my case have children in normal ways!" Taichi said still with his blank face, the doctor looked confused "Not as I know…but still the chances of_" Taichi stood up "I understand…yah…DNA…but the chances of him being my son is…zero…that boy that I raised for one year is not mine…and that woman…she…" he couldn't even be angry because of the two injection…but he sure was in horrible situation, he looked at the doctor "Thank you doctor…" "You are gonna be ok Yagami-san?!" Taichi looked at him smiling "Don't worry…I will survive…I always do!" He said that then left the clinic.

_**Later at almost midnight, Yagami's house,**_

Taichi walked into the living room after long time outside the house…he spent it all drinking…he was very drunk to even see who was sitting in the living room…he walked inside "Taichi!" He heard his best friend voice, he stopped and looked at them…his friend and his wife were here…sure his wife called them to solve their problems…like always!

The three noticed that he was very drunk to even stood up straight…this is the first time they see him like this…Taichi usually doesn't drink!

"Are you drunk?!" Yamato asked…Taichi looked at him, he giggled then started to laugh but then he stopped "Drunk…me?!" He walked closer "I didn't know we are having guests…" He smiled while looking at his wife then at Yamato who was already standing and angry "Taichi you_" Taichi stopped him by raising his hand as a stop sign "Wow hold it there champion…before you say anything…I have little surprise for you…" he handed Yamato the results paper…Yamato read it then he looked at Taichi shocked "Is this some kind of a joke?!" He said upset "A joke?!" Taichi hardly is replying "A joke?! You think…this is a joke?!" He looked at Airi then back at Yamato and started to laugh, Sora took the paper from her husband hand…her eyes opened widely when she read the results…she looked at Airi then back at Taichi who was laughing "Is this…true?!" She said, Taichi looked at them laughing "Ow…you too think this is a joke…me joking about not being able to have children!" He shouted and looked at Airi very angry, she puts her both hands on her mouth so shocked, her both eyes opened widely…the secret that she tried hard to hide for more than a year…he knows about it now!

"Yes…this whole situation is a joke…my whole life was a joke…I was a joke…everyone made me some sort of his special JOKE!" He was very angry, he walked closer to Airi "That boy…the boy I loved…the boy I named…the boy who I gave him my own name…he is not my own son!" He was shouting, Sora puts her hand on her mouth so shocked, she looked at Airi who was still in her place shocked "My god…is this true Airi?!" Airi started to shack her head "I don't know…I…it just_" She was talking with shacking voice, although she expected this secret to come out but…this is sudden…

"Don't know?! Then who knows!" Taichi said shouting

"Taichi, calm down…maybe there is some kind of a mistake!" He said trying to cool everyone, but he made the situation worse…Taichi turned looking at Yamato very angry and suddenly he held him from his cloths, the all got shocked, Sora ran to them "Mistake! Are you crazy?! Enough…stop this…stop defending her…can't read the situation here you idiot!" Sora was trying to pull Taichi's hands from her husband's neck, she could feel it, his shacking hands, she can't never blame this news was like a bomb to all of them

"Taichi…please…just listen to me…please let go of him…please Taichi!"

"Taichi…calm down!" Yamato was hardly talking, Taichi turned and pushed Yamato away "This is the woman you kept fighting me for…this is the woman that you made me get back too…that child that you kept talking about is not my own son! Are you happy now! Ow yah…you asked about my life the other day…here…you got your answer Ishida…can you tell how miserable you made my life! You took her away from me!" Taichi was very angry…he kicked the central table and broke it "Taichi…calm down!" Yamato tried to held him, but he pushed him away…he started to break anything get in his way…his both hands started to bleed, Sora and Yamato were trying to stop him but he was way stronger than them, after a while he looked at her angry, Yamato held him tight "You…you made my life miserable…you are not only a lair…you are a cheater…how dare you do this to me…I gave you everything…I tried to love you…I had to give up a lot of things for you and that child…I had to give up on HER for you! I broke her heart for you! I broke my heart for you and the child that was never mine!" He said shouting, some tears came out down on his cheeks "Get out from here…I don't want ever to see you or hear about you…I even don't want to know who is the father of that child! Get out from my life!" He said shouting in hysterical way, Yamato looked at Sora who nodded and quickly walked toward the shocked and frozen Airi "Come on, you need to get out from here…take Aito and leave!" quickly Airi went to Aito's room, she picked him from the bed, a lot of tears were coming out in her cheeks…she knew this day would come…sooner or later…she wouldn't be able to hide it forever…she even expected this kind of reaction from him…he forgave her once…he won't ever do it again…

in her way out she couldn't even look at him…she knows she is guilty…no one in the world can blame him…she let him live a lie…a big fucking lie…she left the house, Sora left after her…

_**15 minutes later,**_

Taichi was sitting on the couch with his both hands hiding his face, Yamato was sitting next to him not knowing what he should say…then he received a message from his wife telling him that she let Airi and Aito get into a taxi and took them to the Wakaba residence and now she is coming up!

Sora slowly sat next to Taichi…his knees were shacking, his both hands were shacking too…this happens when he got angry…his both hands were bleeding "Taichi…your hands are bleeding…the cuts seem so deep!" She said softly…she feels so bad for her friend "Taichi we_" Suddenly he stood up and walked out, both Yamato and Sora followed him and tried to stop him, but he turned looking at them "Stop!" He said so angry, his red eyes were very sharp and angry "Leave me alone…don't follow me…I want to be alone…I don't want to hear anything…just leave me alone!" He said that very angry then left the house…he left the both in big shock and not knowing what they should do!

_**In the early morning,**_

_**Izumi Kushiro's office,**_

Kushiro came out from the elevator to his office…he stopped when he saw someone was sitting in the sitting area in front of his big disk…he was amazed and walked closer "Taichi…san?!" He said very worried specially when he saw the bleeding hands, Taichi raised his head and looked at Kushiro who was shocked "Ow my god…you look horrible…what happened to you?!" He said so shocked "Kushiro…can you…find her for me?!" He said softly, Kushiro looked at him little amazed and confused "Find her?!" he asked "Find…who exactly?!" Taichi stood up "Kudo Mizumi!" Kushiro opened his eyes shocked!

_**At that night…**_

_**Gora Kadan, Hakone**_

Kudo Mizumi was soaking inside the open bath in her expansive Japanese-Style Suite with Open-Air Bath (Aoi)…she was really enjoying the sound of nature around her…this is her first time in Hakone and she really likes it…her eyes were closed and her head was resting on the hot stone…her body was enjoying this steamy hot water…she has been here for two nights, before coming here she was in an European tour for some shopping…she can go and come in the same day because her family owns a privet plane… she spends two night in Milano then Moscow and then London…she was shopping like crazy…and then she decided to come and relax in this great Ryokan…she felt so happy that her family is giving her some privacy, they even don't call her…she is the one who calls…she was really enjoying herself to the point that she forgot about her wedding…

Mizumi was almost going to sleep in the hot water when someone started to knock on her suit door…she slowly opened her eyes amazed, the dinner time is over and sure it is not the housekeeping time…she came out from the bath, wore the white robe and walked toward the door and opened it…

Her eyes opened widely when she saw that man is standing in front of her…looking down at her with some kind of tired and sad smile…his eyes were like zombie and his both hands…were wrapping with some kind of fabric that is soaked with what looks like blood…there were some blood spots on his shirt…she was very shocked to see him and see him in this horrible situation…she was totally speechless…

Suddenly hugged her, she felt about her entire body froze…then two men showed "Here he is!" They ran toward them and behind them a security man…she was so confused and shocked, Taichi is wrapping his arms around her so tight…he was hurting her…

"Let go of her or else we will shoot you!" The security said showing his gun, Mizumi got shocked…even thought she doesn't understand what is going on, the last thing she wants is to see the man she loves is getting hurt in anyways…she stopped them "No…please stop…I know him!" she said trying to sound calm…the three men looked at each other then at her worried, this is not a normal guest and if she got hurt in any way…this whole Ryokan will be gone!

"But Kudo-sama…!"

"I'm sorry for all this misunderstanding…but I know this man…he is a friend of mine…" She said trying to smile…the men didn't know what to do…she knows they are very afraid of leaving her with this strange man…who it seemed that he just barged in the Ryokan and walked to her suit without permission and fought them to get in here…she doesn't know how he knew her place but it doesn't matter now…this man is the man she loves and he came to her in a horrible situation…she won't let go of him…not and he is like this!

"Everything is gonna be ok, don't worry…I promise!" She said trying to smile although Taichi was hurting her…the owner came along with his assistant and shocked when he saw that tall man with wide shoulders is wrapping the most important guess like this and looks like he was squeezing her

"Ow my god…what are you doing standing like this…do something!" He said shouting at his men, they were standing confused

"Don't worry Onda-san…he is my friend!" She said trying to calm the owner

"But Kudo-sama…!"

she looked at him "Taichi…you can let go now !" she softly told him, but he didn't let go, Mizumi was really confused…she didn't see him for one year and all of sudden he appears again in her life…in a very critical time…when she finally decided it's the perfect time for moving on and got married! This is not fair…why he is appearing in her life in the wrong time!

He slowly pulled away and looked down at her…she looked at him in shock, this man is not Yagami Taichi she knows…he was in a horrible situation…there were big dark almost black hallows under his eyes like he didn't sleep for ages, his eyes were almost red and very tired…his face was pale and yellow…his hair was in a big mess…this man is never that man she saw in Osaka…this is a broken man…a miserable man!

"Tai…chii" She said softly "What happened to you?!"

He slowly bend down to her lips…he moved closer…she wanted to stop him but her heart already is beating so fast…she wants to push him away…but she can't resist him…he is the love of her life…his arms were still wrapping her…she felt about his arms are loosing and his face is getting far away…and suddenly he fall down…Mizumi got shocked "My god…Taichi!".

_**Later…**_

Mizumi kept looking at the doctor who was treating Taichi's hands and then bandaging them…he stood up "Sensei…is he going to be ok?!" she asked worried…in the room with her the owner of the Ryokan along with one assistance

"Yes…don't worry Kudo-sama…he seemed exhausted and needs some rest…he will be fine…" He said smiling "And his hands?!" She asked still worried in teary voice "They have deep cuts…but don't worry with the stitches he will be ok in one week or so…" he took out small medication bottle from his bag "Here, this is a pain killer just in case if his hands started to hurt him" He gave it to Mizumi "Thank you so much sansei" he bowed his head and left after the assistant, the owner looked at Mizumi and then bowed his head "Kudo-sama…we are really sorry, I don't know how he could go through the security and the reception and found your suit…I'm really sorry for this inconvenient!" "Please don't be…no harm happened" He raised his head and saw her smiling, he nodded then looked at Taichi who was sleeping on the thick futon, then back at her "Are you sure you are gonna be ok alone with him?!" He asked worried, she nodded with a smiled "Yes don't worry, he is a friend of mine" "As you say so Kudo-sama…but please call if you need any kind of assistance!" "Sure, I will" He bowed his head then left the room…Mizumi locked the door then walked back to him…

She slowly sat down next to him on the king size thick futon and kept staring at him "What happened to you?!" She asked feeling very bad for seeing him in this horrible situation…her hand slowly moved toward his cheek…she started to rub it…a smile showed on her cheek…even thought she doesn't understand what is going on but…this feels so nice…him so close to her…she is able to touch him and stare at him all the night…she even gathered her courage and slowly bend down toward him and kissed his forehead…she moved away and kept looking at him.

_**Couple hours later,**_

Taichi's eyes started to open slowly…his vision was still so blur, but he could feel about warm towel is moving on his forehead…he started to look around him…

"Where…am I?!" he slowly asked, Mizumi looked at him and smiled when she saw his eyes were opened…

"Taichi…can you hear me?!" She asked softly…he slowly looked at her…his vision is coming back and finally her face was in front of him…he kept looking at her and it took him sometimes to realized what happened and where he was…

"Taichi…?!" She called him worried, he smiled and slowly moved his hand toward her cheek "Is it really you?!" He asked softly, she held his hand and nodded "It is me Taichi…you are here with me" she answered him "I always wanted to be with you" He said, she felt about sharp pain in her heart "I know" He smiled and then he noticed his bandaged hand, he looked at the other one…he was amazed and then sat slowly…he looked around him…he was laying down on a king size futon and she was next to him…wearing only white robe…he looked down at his hands then at her again "You don't remember what happened Taichi?!" He looked at her "I…don't know!" "You came here couple hours ago…in a very horrible situation…your both hands were bleedings…you fall down and I called for a doctor who treated your hands and gave you some medication" she explained, he looked at her "Ow…" He looked down; she could say that he was lost "I'm sorry…" He said "Huh?!" He looked up at her with sad eyes, but they were blank…she could tell he is not fine…there is something big happened in his life…his hands and this shirt that is full of blood "I'm sorry for showing in your life again like this…but…but I couldn't think of anyone but you..."He took long breath "You are refusing to get out of my mind and my heart!" He said that in a broken cracking voice, she was amazed "You are the cause of my heart's pain Kudo Mizumi!" He said almost shouting "My life is falling apart…please…stop this pain…I can't handle it anymore…I tried…only god how hard I tried but I couldn't!" He wiped his tears, she was speechless, she didn't know what she should say "You are the only pure truth in my life…everything else was a lie…" he smiled "My marriage…my wife…and the biggest lie of my entire life…my son…" He said upset, then smiled "Ow yah I forget…that boy isn't my son!" Mizumi opened her eyes so shocked, she left him one year ago when his son was born "Taichi…what are you talking about?! What about your son?!" She asked so shocked "Ow my son?! You said my son?!" He looked at her, his eyes were full of anger and hatred, she never saw these eyes before "I don't have a son…I can't have a son!" "What are you saying?!" She was lost, now she really doesn't understand anything "That boy I raised and loved isn't my own…that damn woman made me live a lie…she made me believe that this boy was my son and she knew he belonged to someone's else!" His tone was full of anger, Mizumi opened her eyes shocked "But…but…maybe there is some kind of mistake!" Mizumi said still confused, she said this just to make him calm down without knowing more details from him, he looked down then outside through the open balcony, she puts her hand on his injured hand "Did you make DNA test…you really shouldn't listen to_" He looked at her suddenly "I have infertility problems!" These words made Mizumi so speechless…she kept staring at him so shocked "Infertility…problem!" She said still in shock and so confused, he smiled "Yes… I can't have babies in normal ways…" He smiles sarcastically, Mizumi really didn't know what she should say "I'm…sorry Taichi!"

He away again "Everything was a lie Mizumi…every single thing in my life…but you…" He looked at her smiling "You are my true love…I know that because I love you so deep…your love never wanted to leave my heart!" A lot of tears started to come down on his cheeks, no one before saw him crying like this, but this is the woman he deeply in love with because that he let his guard down and allowed himself to appear in this weak statue…

"And everyone wants to take you away from me…please…I need you!" She couldn't stand this anymore, seeing him like this is shattering her heart, she quickly hugged him, he wrapped her so tight "Please Mizumi, please don't let go…please" she wrapped him tighter "I'm here…I'm right here…I won't let go…I promise!" he started to cry on her shoulder like a little boy…she wanted to comfort him but she didn't say a word…maybe it is for the best to let him cry and took it all out…

_**Tokyo, Ishida's house, **_

"What are you saying Sora?!" Takeru said in shock…his wife was sitting next to him; she was even in bigger shock than him…the thing that Sora just told them was so hard to process…so hard to understand…like a fake news…

"Come…come again?!" Takeru said even in more amazed tone…his eyes were about to go out from their place "Airi-san…and…Aito-kun…ow my god…I can't even say that!" He puts one hand on his mouth, Hikari was looking so shocked at Sora "Onii-chan…how…how did he know?!" she finally talked…what matters to her now is her brother…

"You remember when Airi said that they are trying to have a baby for six months!" Sora started, Hikari nodded "Well…Airi's test were negative so I think Taichi made a test too…and…these are the results!" She handed them Taichi's test papers, Takeru picked the results papers and read then then looked shocked at Sora "Does it mean that Taichi can't have children?!" Sora nodded sadly "As it's said not in normal ways…in his case…he can by surgery!" The young couple were so shocked "Joe explained it to us this way…he said probably because he is a heavy smoker and some just born this way!" She finished, Hikari shacked her head as no "Ow my god…it must be so hard for him when he found out!" She said in teary voice "I can't imagine what happened to him when he found out!" She said and her tears fall on her cheeks "My heart…ow my god!" She puts her hands on her face and started to cry, her husband hugged her, Sora looked down, Hikari is right…no one would ever know how he felt when he found out that the boy he raised and loved for one year is not his…

"How could she do this to him?!" Hikari said angry after she pulled away from her husband "How could she! My brother loved her so much…do you even know how many chances he gave her?! Do you even know how many times he forgave her…believe me…this is not the first time she cheated on him!" Sora looked at Hikari so shocked "What?!" She said confused "She chested on him two times already…once in collage…and the other time when they were engaged! She said angry, Sora was really shocked, Takeru looked upset he knew this already "But…but Taichi never mentioned this before" Sora said still confused "Because he loved her and wanted to give her all the chances she needed! And in the end you all stood by her side…every single time you stood by her side…without thinking to talk to him and hear him…not even for once…this is not fair for him…" She again started to cry so hard, Sora felt like crying, her heart was squeezing in pain, Hikari is right…every time they stood by Airi's side without trying to hear what Taichi had to say…every single time…

In front of the entrance stood Yamato, he closed his eyes in anger after what Hikari said…he feels so guilty for what he had done to his best friend…he wasn't fair for him…he never listened to him…not for real…

After a while Hikari calm down, she looked at Sora "I'm sorry for shouting like that Sora-san!" She said softly, Sora smiled "Don't be Hikari…you were right…every single word you said is right…we never listened to him…not really…we were selfish…"

Then they saw Yamato is coming into the living room, Sora stood up and walked closer to her husband "Did you find him?!" She asked worried, Yamato shacked his head as no, he sat on the couch in front of his younger brother and his wife, Sora sat next to him "His phone is switched off and I can't trace it…" Yamato said sadly, he ran his both hands on his hair "If anything happen to him I will never forgive myself…" He said so angry, Sora puts her hand on his should "Yamato!" He looked at her then at the young couple "It was my fault…I pushed him to get back to her…I…" he took long breath "Please be ok Taichi…please!" he said that sounded worried and sad…

_**Wakaba house,**_

Wakaba-san entered her daughter's room holding the dinner tray, Airi was sitting on the bed facing the window, Aito was on his bed asleep already…

"Airi-chan…I brought you the dinner…"

Airi turned looking at her mother…her eyes were so red and puffed because of all that crying, her mother sat next to her after putting the tray on the small table "Stop doing this to yourself sweetie…you kept crying since yesterday…" She said so worried about her daughter "I…I…ka-chan!" She hugged her mother and started to cry again, her mother wrapped her arms around her "Just talk to me…tell me what happened between you and Taichi?!"

After short time, she pulled away and wiped her tears, her mother kept looking at her daughter so worried "Feel better now?!" She said softly, Airi smiled and nodded her head, then her young sister Saiori entered the room "Airi-nee!" Airi and Wakaba-san looked at the young girl "You have a visitor!" She said, Airi stood up "Is it Taichi?!" She said that although she already knows that Taichi will never come, Saiori felt angry "You are still waiting for that jerk!" Wakaba-san stood up "Saiori-chan…he still your sister husband and her child's father" her mother said upset, Saiori turned her head, Airi felt like crying, she is laying to everyone around her, she is cheating them all like how kept cheating on her husband…he forgave her many times…but this time…he will never forgive her…never!

Airi went downstairs to the living room…she shocked when she saw that person…

"K…Kyo-kun!" She said in shock, he stood up when he saw her "Airi-chan!" He walked closer to her…Osami Kyo, is an old friend for her and her husband…

"What are you doing here?!" she said confused and amazed

"Saiori-chan called me and told me that you had a fight with Yagami…and you are in a horrible situation…I got so worried and came to see you!" He said sounded worried "No, you shouldn't be here Kyo-kun…please!" She said in shacking voice, he kept looking at her so amazed "Why? What happened?!" He said little upset "Did he hurt you?!" Airi looked at Kyo then sighted "Airi…chan!" She looked down; some tears fall down on the ground "It's…it's over!" She said crying "Huh!" She looked up at him "It's over Kyo-kun…he knows everything!" he opened his eyes shocked "Don't you mean…" She nodded "He knew that Aito is not his son!" Kyo get more shocked "What!" he tried to process this news then looked at her again "But…how?! how did he find out!" He said so shocked "It's not important how he knew Kyo-kun…" "Of course, it is…no one in this world knows about Aito-kun…but I and you…how did Yagami knows?!" He was so shocked and now is getting angry, she took a breath then looked at him again "He made a fertility test…and it was positive!" She said with a blank face…Kyo's eyes were opened widely "What!" he said in shock, she smiled, and it was an empty smile…

"Is this true Airi-chan!" The two turned and saw her shocked mother and sister, Airi kept looking at them, she is so tired to even nod her head…she can't take it anymore…she can't hide it anymore…her mother walked closer to her "Airi, talk to me…is it true?! Aito-kun is not Taichi's son!" Her mother said shocked and upset, Airi nodded "Yes…he is not his son!" Her mother puts her both hands on her mouth so shocked, Saiori came closer so angry "And…and you knew?!" She said angry, Airi looked away "You knew and…and laid to him?! How could you do that Airi-nee…tell me?!" Airi closed her eyes, Saiori held her sister's arms and started to shack them so hard "How could you do this?! How could you cheat on that man?! He dare you?! don't you know how much he loved you and_" Airi pushed her sister's away and puts her both hands on her ears "Stop it Saiori…please stop…enough already…I know I cheated on him…I know I hurt him…but…he did hurt me when he didn't understand how I felt…and_" "Excuses…" Saiori started, she was crying, now she understand what Taichi meant when he called her 'an idiot'! "All what you do is giving yourself excuses for your guilts and mistakes…cheating is cheating…that man respected you…but you never deserved it!" She said that almost shouting and crying then left up to her room, Wakaba-san sat down on the couch still in her shock…she doesn't know what she has to say or do…but then she looked at Kyo "Osami-san!" He looked at the shocked mother "Are you…the father?!" She asked almost sure of the answer, Kyo looked away, she stood up and walked closer to him "Are you?!" He nodded his head without looking at her, Wakaba-san puts her hand on her mouth shocked "How could you…you…you are his friend?!" He couldn't take that guilt looks "Excuse me!" he said that and quickly left the house…Airi fall down on her knees crying "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" She kept repeating that over and over between her cries, her mother looked away trying not to make any sound while crying!

_**The next day morning, **_

_**Gora Kadan, Hakone**_

Taichi opened his eyes…he kept looking at the ceiling for a while…then slowly sat down on the futon, he looked at his hands, they were bandaged…he remembered that he kept crying on her shoulder until he fall asleep 'Her!' he turned looking at the other side of the futon expecting to see her but she wasn't there…then he turned looking around him and found her sleeping on the armed chair next to the futon, he kept staring at her with blank eyes, it seemed that she fall asleep while watching over him all night…he slowly stood up then pulled the blanket and covered her…he slowly sat on his knees in front of her and kept staring at her…his mind was so blank…his mind stopped thinking…then he slowly looked down at her right hand and saw it…the thing he thought he saw yesterday but he was in a total black out to even think clearly…now he see it…her engagement ring…he showed a side smile 'Does this mean…everything is over? Every is gone…even you?!' he thought to himself, then he looked up and saw her tattoo behind her left ear 'You are really so far away…unreachable!'.

He stood up and walked outside to the privet garden, he reached to his pocked, and took out a cigarette and lighted it, he stared to smoke with a shacking hand, he looked up at the clear sky…he was lost and sad…he lost everything 'Why should I keep living?!' he closed his eyes and took deep breath from the smoke 'I'm tired…I'm very tired…I can't stand this pain anymore!' he then turned looking inside at her, he showed a soft smile 'I…I thought I may have a chance with you…you were my last hope…but…' he looked away sadly 'I lost you forever!'.

Taichi stood and walked toward the door, he wore his shoes and stood up to leave "Are you leaving me again?!" He shocked when he heard her voice from the back and quickly turned to see her standing behind him with sad eyes "Mizumi!" She walked closer "Are you leaving?!" She said sadly, he kept looking at her, but it was hard to keep looking at her eyes and tell her that he should leave, coming to her in the first place was wrong, he gathered his courage and looked at her "I'm sorry Mizumi!" He started, his voice was still tired and cracked "Taichi!" She said confused "You were the first person that crossed m y mind when my life has fallen apart…but…coming to you was wrong!" He said, she was amazed "What are you saying?!" "It was wrong…showing in your life again like this…specially in this time!" He pointed at her right hand, she looked at her ring then understood what he meant, she held it like hiding it and looked away sadly "You are moving on in your life…because this it was all wrong…I'm sorry…I keep hurting you…I keep showing in your life in wrong times…we…keep meeting each other in wrong times…I can't have you or be with you no matter what happen…this is what hurt the most!" he sighted and walked closer "Because that I have to go!" She looked at him, her eyes started to be wet, he puts his hand on her cheek "Thank you for hearing me…thank you for always taking care of me…thank you for showing in my life…If we just meet as…normal people in different life" She looked away trying to hide her teary eyes, he is right…if she just was normal…she would meet whoever she wants…she would be with the man she loves…but her life is way complicated and normal is not included in her dictionary...she never knows what a normal life means…for people like her…normal life is so different than other people…

"I wish you a very happy life…" She looked back at him, he moved two steps backward and bowed his head, her hear started to beat fast with too much pain "Taichi…please…" He raised his head, his eyes was in too much pain too but he is done crying…he needs to leave…he should do it not for himself…but for her…if he really loves her he should leave now…

"Goodbye Kudo Mizumi" He said that and turned to leave but he stopped when she held his shirt from the back "Why did you come to me?!" She said in teary voice, he didn't turn, he didn't want to look at her, he was afraid that he will never leave this room if he looks at her face now "I followed my heart!" He said smiling, she showed a sweet smile "Then…don't say goodbye now…" He was amazed so he turned looking at her, she was smiling "After two weeks…let your heart decide whether to say goodbye forever…or till death do us apart!" He kept looking at her amazed "Mizumi!" he looked away sadly "I…can't meet you again…I shouldn't ever see you again…so_" "I won't expect anything!" He looked at her, she was smiling "And I promise I will respect your choice and will be happy for you" Her smile became little wider and her dimples showed even more…he kept looking at her colored unique eyes…he really never saw eyes like these before…they even look more pretty up close…he sure will never got board staring at them for he rest of his life!

"Your kindness is killing me Kudo Mizumi!" he turned his head, and quickly wiped a single tear, her smile had gone "Taichi!" She was confused, he turned and wiped more tears "I thought super rich girls are mean…but you are different…please stop being so kind!" He said upset, he wants her to hate him…to forget him…to forgive him and go on living!

"Please don't ever wait for me…I promise I won't ever show in your life again…" He turned looking at her with a sad smile "And if I do…please kill me!" He said softly "I'm very sorry for hurting you Mizumi…please…I beg you…forgive me!" he bowed his head "Goodbye Kudo Mizumi- hime-sama!" He said that and quickly left the suit…Mizumi was shocked, confused, amazed and upset…she walked after him and kept watching him until he has gone!

Her emotions all are mixed up…she doesn't know what to feel or what she should say or do…she even didn't feel about her tears that escaped her eyes…her face was blank…she keeps giving him chances but he just keep breaking her heart…but this time she didn't got angry with him…she understands his feelings…he is afraid of mixing with someone like her…just like other men…no one dare come near her…everyone is afraid of her family…afraid of not being a match for her…she felt this is not fair…no one cares about her own feelings…or maybe Yagami Taichi did…he said that she needs to move on…

She looked at her engagement ring and thought if she wasn't wearing this ring…things would different?

_**Later, Tokyo,**_

_**Yagami's flat building…**_

Taichi parked his car in the underground parking…what should've been 2 hours' drive from Hakone to his home he drove it in only 1 hour…

He stopped the car then ran his both hands on his messy hair…he looked back at his bandaged hands then looked away, he felt so angry with himself "I'm such a jerk!" Suddenly he started to hit the wheel…he was very angry and felt this is not enough "Jerk…how could you do this to her! Jerk…JERK!" He then stopped when he felt about a pain in his a hand…he stopped and then laid back on the seat…there was a storm inside his mind…he keeps thinking about a lot of things…mainly about the girl he loves but then about his real life…about going back to all his messy life…

He opened his eyes "Come on Yagami get yourself together!".

After sometimes, Taichi entered the main reception of his building, the building keeper saw him "Yagami-san!" He came out from behind the reception counter "Are you ok?!" He asked "Before couple nights I saw you leaving and your hands were bleeding and_" "I'm fine now, don't worry…" He said with a smile and showed him his bandaged hands, the building keeper nodded his head he wanted to say something but Taichi walked to the elevator and went out to his flat…the old man quickly went back to the counter and picked the phone and made a quick call, after couple ringing tone "Kido-san…Yagami-san is back!".

_**Yagami's flat…**_

Taichi was sitting on the couch in the living room smoking, his hand was shacking like always when he is angry…he was really amazed to see his home is clean like this…he remembered leaving it in a big mess after breaking almost everything…but he really didn't care much about this…he sucked a deep breath of smoke then breathed it out…his voice started to change a little because of all that smoking but he can't stop it…now he has nothing to lose…he can't have kids, and he doesn't care because he is done with this relationships and marriage issue, now he will live for himself only…he will do everything that he couldn't do before…Taichi stood up and walked toward his bedroom…he was amazed to see her stuff was still there…she didn't come and take the rest of her cloths and other stuff…he got angry…the last thing he wants to see is something related to her…but this is doesn't matter…he is going to move out from this place anyway…he slowly removed his cloths then walked into the shower…

Taichi stood for long time under the hot water…he felt more calm now…he needs to make a lot of changings…he should move out from this damn place that reminds him of her…and he should divorce her as soon as he could…he needs to take long vacation from his work…or maybe ask his boss to give him a project oversees…he just wants to be alone and away from anyone he knows…

After long time of shaving and washing he walked out to his room with a towel wrapping his waist and another towel on his head…

He sat down on the bed…he just stood there with the towel on his head…

"_After two weeks…let your heart decide whether to say goodbye forever…or till death do us apart!" _

He raised his head and looked outside through the big window and smiled "Is your wedding in two weeks?!" he sighted "There is no 'Till death do us apart' there is only a 'good bye'" He said, then laid on the bed staring at the ceiling "This is for the best…you should move on…" He closed his eyes 'Good bye, Kudo Mizumi…please be happy' He thought to himself.

137


End file.
